Love Everlasting
by Uchiha Nara
Summary: AU high school fic. Deidara's new to Konoha High and becomes attached to some instantly. But when it comes to Sasori, it seems to take more time. Will a friendship form during this school year, or something more? Last chappie made story turn M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! For those who read Truth or Dare, My Way the Third, don't lose faith in me. I'm going to update, eventually. I promise! I just decided to plan things out and I haven't gotten in every dare yet so wait a little longer, onegai!! I'm warning those reading this now, if you do not like yaoi and/or SasoDei, DO NOT READ THIS FIC OR ANY OF THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE ONCE THEY COME OUT!! That being said, enjoy and do remember I don't own Naruto. For if I did, Neji and Shikamaru would make the cutest yaoi pairing!**

* * *

Deidara's point of view

Kuso. I hate starting a new school. Being the new kid sucks cause you don't know where anything is or who anyone is. That makes you vulnerable. It can make you a target. And apparently, I'm the new target.

Normal view

Deidara walked through the crowded halls slowly, taking in everything. All the faces, all the voices of the faces, even their clothing.

Some stared at Deidara with longing looks, as if they wanted to be with him. Most of them were guys, though. Not that Deidara cared since he didn't like guys. _They must think I'm a girl_, thought Deidara. It's imaginable since he's always mistaken to be a girl. Well, until he speaks, that is. Other eyes rested on him. It was because he was new. People always did stare at the new kid. Again, not that he cared.

His blue eyes rested on two people, a guy and a girl. The guy had somewhat long, spiked black and blond hair with black looking eyes. He seemed to be telling a joke to the girl, who seemed to be laughing. The girl had long black hair and almond colored eyes. They seemed to be an inch or two apart, the boy being taller.

Deidara figured that they seemed nice, or at least nice enough to give him directions. So, he slowly edged over to them. "Ano, do you know where Orochimaru-sensei's classroom is?" he asked quietly.

The boy and girl looked at each other, as if having their own conversation before the girl answered, "Um, yes. We're heading that way anyway. Do you wish for us to show you to his class?" She had a calm, soft voice. Deidara kind of thought it sounded cute.

"Uh, un. If you don't mind." Deidara answered.

"We don't mind at all. If we can help in anyway, just let us know." The boy answered this time. He looked like a girl, but only a little bit. His voice was sort of deep, like it's still maturing. Deidara nodded to his request. "Arigatou. I'm Deidara by the way." He answered.

"I'm Hikaru," stated the boy.

"Haku," stated the girl. Deidara nodded again and followed Haku and Hikaru to class. _This might not be so bad,_ thought Deidara.

First period

Deidara walked into the classroom with slight shock. There were so many people in the class. Some blond, some brunette, some red-heads, even one with pink hair!

"Is that girl's hair really pink," whispered Deidara to Haku. Haku laughed, "Yes, believe it or not, it is." Hikaru scoffed. "Yeah right! She dyes it, we all know that!" Haku's smile faltered a little as she punched Hikaru in the arm.

Deidara couldn't help but smirk at Hikaru's pain. He looked around the room and noticed a group or seven or eight people sitting in the back of the room. They all wore the same black cloaks with red clouds. Deidara thought about asking Haku or Hikaru about it, but changed his mind.

Hikaru and Haku already took their seats in class, and Deidara chose to sit in the seat closest to them.

"So, Hikaru-kun," started a very pale boy with an unusual grin on his face, "I was thinking…you and me, after school, go someplace private and…" "No, Sai. Leave me alone about it," sighed Hikaru. Hikaru looked annoyed, almost pissed off with this 'Sai.' The blond looked over at Sai, who looked a little disappointed.

A boy with spiked black hair kept staring at another blond in the class. Said blond noticed and blushed while looking away from the brunette. A blond girl and the pink haired girl stared dreamily at the black haired boy. Deidara gagged at the site. Hikaru was talking to two brunettes, one with long hair and white-ish lavender eyes, and one with his hair in a ponytail spiked up, making him look like a pineapple head. _Heh, pineapple head, that's funny_, thought Deidara.

The door swung open as a pale man with yellow eyes walked in. The room grew quiet and even seemed to drop a few degrees in temperature. Deidara didn't seem fazed by how pale everyone had become. Especially the brunette that was staring at the blond earlier.

"Alright, whoever Deidara is better come and introduce himself before I do it for him." Sneered the man. Deidara simply got up and walked to the front.

"Well, introduce yourself." The teacher hissed.

Deidara sighed. "My name is Deidara, I'm from Iwa, and I don't take kuso from anyone, got it?" Deidara glared once he finished. Everyone just looked at him, some with worried looks. But a certain redhead in the back of the room stared harder at the blonde that everyone else.

Orochimaru-sensei simply shook his head. "I don't care. Just take you seat." Deidara did as he was told.

"Now class, open your books to…" sensei's voice seemed to fade out as Deidara went to his art. His art was everything to him. He drew tons of things, such as insects and scenery. But, Deidara's main interest was in birds. When he drew birds, he seemed to go off into his own world.

"That's a nice picture."

Deidara snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Haku, who was staring intently at Deidara's picture. "Really? You think so?" Deidara asked quietly.

Haku nodded and giggled. "Of course. I've never seen art like that since Sai or Sasori's art."

_Hmm, Sasori? As in Scorpion, Sasori? Interesting name…I wonder if his art is as good as Haku says, _thought Deidara.

"Hey Haku," whispered Deidara. The brunette glanced at the blond with a questioning look. "Do they have art classes at this school?" said blond asked. Haku smiled and nodded. "You should have that class. Practically everyone does. I'll show you to it if you want." She whispered back.

She was going to say more, until a piece of chalk came flying towards the two, both just barely dodging it.

"If you two wish to talk so much you can do all the talking you want in detention this afternoon. Anyone who tries to defend them gets detention as well," ordered the angered sensei. Everyone except Hikaru seemed to obey his request. "And if I do defend them? What then?" asked Hikaru. It was more of a demand than a question. Orochimaru-sensei quickly turned around to face the boy, yellow eyes flashing with anger and hate.

"You always seem to test my patience don't you, Hikaru-kun?"

Said boy's face made even more of a frown than the one he already had on. "Yes, I do. And who gave you the right to use and honorific such as –kun after my name!?" Hikaru's voice frightened everyone, except those in the back. _Hikaru must not raise his voice that often. Even Haku's frightened by it and she seems to be very close to Hikaru,_ thought Deidara.

Orochimaru-sensei has way past mad now. He was furious, to say the least. He swiftly left his spot in the front of the room one minute and had Hikaru by the collar of his shirt the next minute.

"How dare you speak to me that way?!" he asked in a deep voice. Hikaru didn't seem scared, cause if he was he sure wasn't showing it. Instead, Hikaru **spat** in Orochimaru-sensei's face. Everyone was flat out scared now. Even those in the back seemed wary.

Orochimaru-sensei didn't seem mad. With and evil smirk on his face, he grabbed Hikaru by the throat and squeezed it, causing Hikaru to gasp for air. Some girls started crying, some were praying for him to stop, and some just watched in horror. Haku was the worst, though. Tears fell from her eyes and her body shook like crazy while she tried to scream for their sensei to stop, but nothing came out.

Hikaru grew paler and paler as the air was squeezed out of him. Then, just as quickly as it happened, Orochimaru-sensei dropped the poor boy to the ground. Red marks to where Orochimaru's hand once was were very visible on Hikaru's pale neck.

"Let that be a lesson to you, Hikaru_-kun_. Don't make me mad like that again or trust me, you'll regret ever opening that mouth of yours," with that, the snake-like sensei casually walked back to the front of the class. Everyone took a quick, sympathetic glance at Hikaru, then turned back to the front. Deidara quietly moved to the back of the class where Hikaru was rubbing his neck, trying to ease the pain.

"You okay?" asked Deidara. Hikaru looked up at the blond and slowly nodded, looking away. "Doesn't matter. I've been through worse." He answered.

"Been through worse?" Deidara asked. "Like what?" Hikaru physically stiffened but recovered. "Nothing…don't worry about it. Sorry I made you worry about me." Hikaru slowly got up and casually walked back to his seat.

Deidara was about to walk back to his seat, but he saw the same redhead that was staring before looking at him again.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then, why are you looking?"

"Cause I can, moron," answered the redhead.

Deidara glared at the redhead and went back to his seat.

"Alright, who wants to answer the question? Sasuke-kun??" asked the teacher in a cheery voice. Everyone went to look at this Sasuke, who glared at declined with a stern 'no.' After that, Deidara blanked out, his mind on the redhead who was so interested in him. He also wondered if he'll be able to see this redhead again.

* * *

**Okay, first SasoDei fic and first serious yaoi that may last longer than 5 chapters. If you like yaoi and liked the first chapter, please leave a review. If you don't like yaoi, please don't flame saying you hated it. A lot didn't happen in this chapter, just introduced everything. more will happen in later chapters and they will be longer. I hope...anyway, please review with a nice comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd**** chapter…in less than 24 hours. I felt so good about the reviews I got, thank you those who reviewed by the way, that I decided to update. Just wanted to say that there is one Oc but only one. And in this, Haku is a girl. That way I can have a FemHakuxOc pairing or something. If you have an idea for a pairing, yaoi, yuri, or straight, send a review saying who you think should make a good pairing. Now that I explained myself, here's chapter 2. I don't own Naruto and never will.**

* * *

2nd period

After the little '1st period fiasco,' Deidara hoped that gym would be a little less…energy-filled as history. So far, everything was all good. Nothing weird or unusual just yet. Maybe this class would be one that Deidara could relax in.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! MAY THE FLAME OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN ALL OF YOU!!"

Well, so much for that.

Deidara sighed heavily and looked up to see the guy who was his new gym teacher. To say that he was shocked and disturbed would be an understatement. The man that stood before him had shiny bowl-cut hair, bright white teeth that blinded you for at least 1 minute, and the bushiest eyebrows Deidara has ever seen. That wasn't even the half of it. The gym teacher had on…a tight green jumpsuit that would MAKE you want to go blind.

_Okay…this is so sick and wrong it's not even funny, _thought Deidara. And just to make it worse, Deidara thought he saw double! No wait…the second one's shorter than the other. _Great…a mini-me too. That makes this even worse,_ thought the blond.

"All right students," shouted the bowl-cut haired man, "My name, which most of you already know is Gai-sensei. Why I'm restating my name is because we have a new student. Deidara, stand up and introduce yourself to the class!!"

Gai-sensei looked over at the blond, who glared at him. "I'd rather not." Answered Deidara. Gai shrugged and turned back to the class. "All right my youthful students, today we're running!!" The class groaned. "The whole period?!" shrieked the blonde girl that was fawning over the emo kid earlier.

Gai smiled. "Yes Ino! The whole class period!! Get started!!" He then did some weird pose and blew this whistle. Everyone got up from their seats and began running.

10 minutes into the class and Deidara hated it already. Oh, what can make this any worse?

Just then, Deidara got trampled by a bunch of fangirls chasing after the emo kid known as Sasuke. None stopped to help him or even ask if he was okay. They just kept going…chasing after Sasuke. Man, that dude must have a harem around him or something!

"Dammit, don't even apologize for it. Just run me over, why don't cha?" mumbled Deidara while he laid on the floor.

"You need any help?" asked a blonde guy with blue eyes. Deidara thought he saw the same kid earlier in 1st period. Deidara nodded slightly and took the blonde's hand. Said blonde helped him up. Deidara noticed he was quite a bit taller than the blonde in front of him. But the boy didn't seem to notice. He was smiling so hard at Deidara that you'd think that was the only thing he was focusing on.

"Thanks for your help." Deidara said. The blonde looked up at Deidara and smiled some more. "Don't worry about it. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way." answered Naruto. Deidara nodded and started running once more. Not long after, he saw Naruto run up to him.

"Hey, you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends today?" asked the blonde. Deidara absentmindedly nodded his head. He was still thinking about that redhead from earlier. Deidara didn't pay attention to the other blonde until he noticed that he wouldn't go away.

"You're the clingy type aren't you?" Deidara asked. Naruto didn't answer, he just hummed some odd song.

"Not very attentive either, are you?" Deidara muttered under his breath.

4th period

4th period was pretty much lunch period at Konoha High. 3rd period as pretty much boring. The teacher, Jiraiya-sensei, just sat at his desk talking about porn. How porn was good for you, how you should read and/or watch porn, and how porn can benefit to the growth of others. That last one really referred to males. Deidara wasn't even paying attention to any of it. Okay, some parts…but not all!

Deidara got his lunch and started to look for Naruto. Don't know why you'd miss him, seeing as how Naruto was shouting and waving his arms around on the other side of the cafeteria. The tall blond male made his way over to the table and couldn't help but smirk at all the embarrassed looks on Naruto's friends' faces.

Deidara already noticed some of them. The two brunettes that were talking with Hikaru earlier, Hikaru himself, Haku, the blonde girl named Ino, Sai, and Sasuke.

"Guys, this is Deidara." announced Naruto. "Deidara, the girl with pink hair is Sakura-chan, the girl with black hair is Hinata-chan, the girl with brown hair in two buns is Tenten, the girl with blonde hair with teal eyes is Temari, and you already should know who Ino is. Now, the guy with brown hair and eyes to match is Shikamaru, the guy with long brown hair is Neji, the guy with blood red hair is Gaara, the guy with the two red tattoos is Kiba, the guy with sunglasses is Shino, the guy with brown hair stuffing his face is Chouji, and the guy wearing make-up is Kankuro."

"Damn brat!! It's not make-up, it's kabuki face paint!" yelled Kankuro.

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. Still goes on your face." Kankuro was about to yell more but gave up. Deidara nodded to them all in acknowledgement.

"How do you like the school so far, Deidara-san?" asked Sakura. Deidara looked the girl up and down. Tight shirt, tight short skirt, and flirty appearance. Yep, had 'wannabe slut' written all over her. (A/N: sorry Sakura fans! Just had to do something with it!) Deidara shrugged. "It's better than my old school." Everyone glanced at him, as if he grew a second head.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata quietly. Deidara's blue eyes seemed to gleam with mischief as he told his story.

"Well, there were at least 20 gangs at Iwa. A fight broke out four or five times a day. Sometimes between the same people. You had to fight just to get lunch. It was pretty tough at Iwa. This school doesn't even compare to Iwa when it comes to fights and gangs." explained Deidara. When he finished, everyone was quiet. Some of the girls seemed scared. But, other than that, they didn't seem fazed.

"Oh come on! You school couldn't have been that bad!" exclaimed Kiba. Deidara shook his head at Kiba's statement.

"Do you even have fights at this school?" the blonde hew student asked. Haku answered before anyone else. "Not really, unless you're against anyone from Akatsuki." Tenten added to Haku's comment. "Yeah. And fights with Akatsuki are rough. You'd be wishing you didn't make them mad cause once they're done with ya, people can't recognize ya."

"I heard someone pissed Kisame off once. They said he was shredded to bits." stated Ino.

"I heard Hidan killed someone for insulting Jashin. Then offered the dead person as a sacrifice to Jashin." said Kiba.

Naruto's seemed the worse. "I heard some guy insulted the Akatsuki leader and Akasuna-no-Sasori and dared them to fight him. All the guy's bones were broken, his eyes were missing, and his head has chopped clear off his body." All the girl's shuddered. Naruto crossed his arms and nodded.

Deidara wasn't impressed. "How do you know one had beaten the guy up and the other watched? How do you know one of them is weak as hell? How do you know this Sasori guy isn't a weak punk?" he asked calmly. Everyone stared hard at Deidara as he crossed his arms in triumph.

"What? Afraid to say something?" asked the confident blonde. "Well…(crunch) it's just that (crunch) no one lives after insulting Sasori if Sasori heard them say it (crunch). You pretty much just wrote out your death sentence if Sasori heard you." Chouji answered. Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru, who were too cool to care.

Deidara snorted and pumped his first in the air. "Like hell I'll be writing my death sentence!! I can take on that punk Sasori!! And I'm gonna win too!!" Deidara shouted. He shouted it louder than he thought cause he got everyone's attention, including the Akatsuki's.

Just then, the redhead Deidara saw earlier came up to Naruto's table with a stoic expression. Everyone in the cafeteria grew silent. "H…hey Sasori-sama. W…what's up?" asked Naruto timidly. Sasori ignored Naruto and stared at the new student, who glared back at him.

"You think you're tougher than me?" asked Sasori in a cold voice. Deidara smirked. "I **know** I'm tougher than your sorry ass!" Sasori glared down at the blonde. Deidara got up meet Sasori eye-to-eye. Turns out, Sasori's SHORTER than Deidara. Much shorter.

Deidara laughed. "You're kinda young to be in high school, aren't ya?" Sasori glared at Deidara once more. "At least I don't look like a fucking girl." he shot back. The blonde glared at Sasori. He didn't normally mind if anyone had mistaken him for a girl. But this guy… he wouldn't take that from.

Deidara kicked his leg out, thinking he would hit Sasori. Said redhead got out of the way before Deidara could hit him. _Kid's fast,_ thought the blue eyed boy. Next thing Deidara knew, his feet were knocked out from under him and his face met the hard, cold ground of the cafeteria.

Sasori smirked down at Deidara. "Now, the fight is fair. Seeing as how you and I are able to look at one another eye-to eye." Sasori sneered. Deidara growled and stretched his arm. Sasori took in a sharp breath was he was pulled to the ground. Deidara pinned the redhead down.

"No, now it's fair." Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear.

As Deidara tried to get up, Sasori grabbed the blonde's long hair and yanked him back down. Deidara yelped as pain quickly found its way to his roots. The blue eyed boy tried to get free but Sasori had an iron grip.

So, what are you to do when someone has hold of you and won't let go? Simple, punch them in the gut or head, or kick them in the groin if your dealing with a guy. Deidara didn't want to hit below the belt, so he punched Sasori in the gut. Sasori gasped slightly and tried to clutch his stomach, giving Deidara the chance to get free. Deidara smirked ad he punched and kicked at Sasori continuously.

Sasori was able to block a few of the kicks and throw some punches at the blonde. Both continued for another few minutes until Gai-sensei came and broke it up.

"What is the meaning of this most unyouthful fighting, my youthful students!?" exclaimed Gai-sensei. Sasori and Deidara scoffed and looked away from one another.

"We'll finish this later, kusotare(1)." stated Sasori in a cold voice as he walked away. Deidara smirked. "Can't wait."

* * *

**Alright! 2****nd**** chapter up already! I'm going to update Truth or Dare, My Way the Third tomorrow (4/18/08). Kusotare means shit for brains, just so you know. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so happy with the reviews I've gotten!! And this story has been added to 2 c2's . So far, this story has more c2's than any of my others. Sad, I know, but whatever! I'm updating now for 3 reasons. One, I feel like it. Two, I got nothing better to do. And 3, my phone's now pink!! A proud moment indeed… Anyway, I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple. If I did, Sasori and Deidara would have hot smex all the time!! And yes, I do read lemons of those two...they're great!!**

* * *

"Humph! Stupid redheaded munchkin…thinking he can push me around like that!!" muttered Deidara as he walked through the hall, fist clenched tightly together. Naruto and the group followed Deidara after the fight in the lunchroom. Some were worried. The others had nothing better to do until the bell rang, so followed to see what would happen next. Deidara was so pissed off at the moment to even noticed that they all followed. He just wanted to see Sasori again so he could beat the little shit into the ground. Deidara's thoughts of how he would bring about the end of Akasuna-no-Sasori made Deidara's tiny smirk turn into an evil grin.

Naruto noticed and poked Deidara to get his attention. Deidara turned to face him with a slightly angered look. Naruto cringed a little but regained his composure. "Uh…Deidara-san…are you okay? Did Sasori hurt you?" asked the blonde. Deidara's expression softened. "No, thank you though," commented the older blonde, "I just want to see Sasori again so I can kick his ass!! But till then, I guess I'll just relax in art next class period." Deidara walked off, arms behind his head in a relaxed way.

Everyone knew who had art next, other than Deidara of course. "Aw, damn," muttered Kiba, "Poor dude's gonna get his wish sooner than he thought."

Deidara walked into the art room. The smell of paints and molding clay had calmed Deidara down. Deidara actually forgot how angry he was at the snot-nosed brat and focused on the mound of clay waiting for him. It was…calling his name. At least, Deidara thought it was. For as long as he can remember, Deidara has always been into clay sculptures as much as he has been into drawing. He'd always buy clay as a child and mold something out of it. He truly loved his sculptures. But what he liked really was how they were here one minute and gone the next. His saying was "Art's a bang! Art is fleeting!" and it was when it came to him. He would blow up his art. Yeah, all the loud explosions must have gotten to him. But, he loved it!

Deidara took a seat in an empty seat and looked around the room. There were easels scattered around the room, cabinets filled with paints and brushes were opened to everyone, and smocks were hanging on a rack in the back of the class. Deidara wasn't in the room for five minutes and he already knew he would like it there. Well, he thought he would have, but his hopes came crashing down. Why, you may ask? Because Akasuna Sasori just walked through the doorway. _My mood just turned sour all of a sudden,_ thought the blonde.

Sasori was about to walk to his seat when he saw Deidara in a seat close by. Deidara had his head lowered, hoping Sasori wouldn't notice him.

"Hey, kusotare." Yeah, I don't think that worked out quite well. Deidara sighed and looked up to see Sasori standing over him. Said redhead was glaring at the blonde, just as sharp as it was when he and the blonde fought. "What?" spat Deidara. Sasori shrugged off Deidara's hatred. "I'm going to forget that little fight earlier. But, don't bother me or talk about me like that again, got it?" Deidara snorted, but nodded none the less. "Sure. I just want to get through this class in one piece." he answered. Sasori stared at the blonde a second more then went to his seat.

Shortly after Sasori and Deidara's chat, the bell rang and class started. Deidara waited for the teacher to walk in. Normally, the teacher walked in shortly after the bell rang. At least at Deidara's old school it did. But, he sat there for… what, ten minutes? And the teacher hasn't made it yet. Deidara was getting frustrated. _Seriously, when's this teacher getting here,_ fumed Deidara.

After a few more minutes, Deidara decided to fall asleep. Everyone had gone off and did their own thing. From paper footballs to gossiping about how cute Sasuke-kun is. Fifteen minutes later, a man with silver hair casually walked into the room, causing Deidara to wake up. He had on all black and had a black scarf covering half his face. "Good afternoon students. Sorry I'm late. But I just happened to have lost track of time. Now, get your materials and used whatever time you have left to draw a picture of whatever you feel like." the man explained, then sat at his desk to read from a little orange book.

Deidara just pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to draw. He didn't really care what he drew as long as he could draw. After a minute, Deidara decided to draw a seascape. Deidara was about to put his pencil to his paper, when he heard Sasori mumble something. He looked over at the redhead, who was trying to come up with something to draw. The blonde smirked.

"Having trouble thinking, Sasori?" asked Deidara in a coy voice. Sasori glared at Deidara. "Don't start with me, kusotare. Didn't I tell you not to talk to me?" Deidara grinned madly. "Sure, sure. Just let me know if you need someone to inspire you." Deidara turned back to his work as he chuckled at Sasori's silent cursing. Deidara felt better now that he got even.

Just before class ended, Deidara took a glance at his work, crumpled it up, and threw it away. With this teacher, Deidara suspected that he wouldn't care to look at his work. Once Deidara tossed the paper in the trash, he heard Sasori scoff in the back of the room. Deidara glared.

"What now?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't nothing me. I want to know."

"How could you just throw it away like that? Art is meant to last forever."

"Yeah right! Art is meant to be here one minute and gone the next! Art is fleeting!"

Sasori smirked. "Art is everlasting. It is meant to last forever." Deidara shook his head. "Then what about art that has been stolen?" Sasori sweatdropped at the blonde's stupidity. "Just because art is stolen, doesn't mean it's not everlasting." Sasori explained, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Deidara understood but didn't believe him. "I think art is meant to be here then gone. Art is meant to be passed on and continue to be fleeting." he explained while crossing his arms in triumph. Both boys then glared at one another.

"Art is everlasting!" yelled Sasori.

"Art is fleeting!" retorted Deidara.

"You stupid fool!! You know nothing about art!!" complained the redhead. The vein in Deidara's head started to throb. This guy was giving him a headache. Deidara got up and walked over to Sasori, hands clenching into a fist for the third time today. Sasori smirked and moved forward. This was his plan all along. Sasori knew Deidara might have had a soft spot for art. So, he figured that he needed to hit a nerve to get Deidara to attack him. After all, Sasori wanted a chance at the blonde again.

Deidara was about to pounce on the redhead again, when the silver haired teacher got between him and Sasori. "What is going here boys?" asked the sensei. Sasori scowled up at the man before muttering a no and walking away. After Sasori left the room, the man turned to face Deidara with a upturned eye. Deidara thought that meant that the man was smiling. "Deidara-san, I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I'm Hatake Kakashi, but you can call me Kakashi-sensei." stated Kakashi-sensei. Deidara nodded and excused himself. Before Deidara was out of the room, Kakashi spoke up once more.

"If you ever feel like coming into the room just to paint or anything, my door is always open." Kakashi called out to the blonde. Deidara turned to face Kakashi then nodded his thanks and left. Kakashi smiled (or at least we think he did) once more and went back to his new Icha Icha Tactics series.

Deidara was in a good mood. Now, he could go and mold clay whenever he wanted. His old school never allowed that. Deidara liked Konoha High school. So far anyway. The only real problem he had now was Sasori. That little, and he did emphasize on LITTLE, brat was troublesome to him. However, he wouldn't let that bother him. What he did want though was for him and Sasori to meet common grounds. Or at least stop this little feud. _Hmm, _thought Deidara, _one can only hope I guess._

* * *

**Yay!! I finished. I hoped to finish yesterday but didn't have time! Well, I hope you like it and review! Bye bye!! Tell your friends! No, literally, if you like this enough and you have friends that like yaoi or SasoDei, tell your friends on fanfiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I don't own Naruto in anyway. The first half is a view of Sasori's day after 5****th**** period.** **I guess that's it, so onto the next chapter! Yosh!! Oh, one other thing, when Itachi comes in, and he will, be prepared for the ultimate Itachi worshipping from yours truly! Come on, you gotta love him! And Sasori and Deidara too. If i didn't, i wouldn't be writing this, now would I? **

* * *

"I was so close…so close!" muttered Sasori as he walked into his next class, language arts. Sasori personally didn't like the class, but went through with it. He's pretty smart, though, so he doesn't really need to try. Sasori was just there to get it over with and go home.

Sasori sat in his seat, which was normally in the back. No one bothered to take that seat cause they knew the consequences. Trust me, the consequences were dire…Sasori was so mad that he didn't get to beat the shit out of Deidara, that he started to beat the shit out of himself. Yup, he banged his head against the desk continuously. Not hard enough to cause damage, but enough to teach himself a lesson.

"Damn, redhead, what shit got your fucking undies tied in a bunch?" asked a white haired guy as he sat across from Sasori. Said redhead turned slowly to face the guy. "Not now, Hidan." Stated Sasori. Hidan glared. "That's no way to talk to me, fucking brat. Is it that dumb ass shitty blond kid. What's his name, anyway?!" Sasori sighed and muttered, "Deidara. And he's not bothering me. Don't you have a bird to sacrifice or something?" Hidan laughed.

"I did that during lunch. Tried to sacrifice a teacher but another one stopped me! So fucking close!" Sasori roll his eyes. _I don't care,_ he thought.

A few minutes later the bell rang and Asuma-sensei walked in. he took a drag from his cigarette and looked at the class. "Do what you want today. Just don't destroy anything." Asuma-sensei then went to his desk, put his legs up, and grabbed a random magazine to read from.

Everyone went off doing their own thing. Itachi, also known as the sexiest guy in Konoha High, did what he normally did. What was that you may ask? It's simple: look sexy and have every girl and some guys fall head over heels for him. For you see, Itachi was the antisocial type. He had a friend or two but he wasn't the 'most social' guy around. However, Itachi was feeling talkative today, so he turned around in his seat to face Sasori. Sasori, the poor guy, was taking losing very seriously. He was muttering things about killing himself.

"You're not taking losing that fight very well, are you?" asked the red-eyed guy. Sasori looked up, a red mark covering his forehead. "You're damn right he's not. Losing to a fucking pansy like that! Hell, I'd be mad too." Blurted Hidan. Sasori glared at them both and groaned. Now, he had a major headache. And these to weren't making it any better.

"Deidara's gotten to you. Normally, you wouldn't let others bother you." Sasori scoffed at Itachi's statement. "And normally, you don't say more than three words." He stated sarcastically. Itachi batted his gorgeous eyelashes, rolled his beautiful eyes, and turned back around so he could be tortured by his fangirls…Oh joy.

_Itachi,_ thought Sasori, _sometimes you're no help at all. But you always will be better looking than the rest of us._

After a few minutes of planning Deidara's demise, Sasori mentally screamed and crumbled up the piece of paper he was planning on. He tossed it aside, with the other ten or so pieces of crumbled paper. Zetsu looked over at Sasori and his clutter and sighed. "Don't litter. Do you know how many trees it takes to make just one pack of paper?" he asked. Sasori shrugged. "No, and I don't care. I'm busy, so take your tree hugging ways and go bug someone else." Sasori wasn't really in the mood to be pestered about trees and paper.

Zetsu glared and went into black mode. Black mode is how the Akatsuki described Zetsu when he's angered. Usually, he's in white mode and in a content mood. Sasori didn't really fear him, much like the other members, when he was like this, but was wary of the times when he shouldn't get seriously involved. Sasori sighed and his toned softened. "Alright Zetsu, I won't waste paper. Is that better?" Zetsu's expression softened much like Sasori's did and he gave Sasori a soft smile. "I would appreciate that." Soon afterwards, Zetsu turned to talk with one of the other students. Sasori sighed inwardly. _Close one. Didn't want him to beat the shit out of me because of some paper...Not now at least,_ thought Sasori.

"What do I do about that brat?" thought Sasori aloud. Suddenly, Tobi popped up out of no where. Scared the hell out of Sasori that's for sure. Because just when he did, Sasori jumped and fell out of his seat. Not a very graceful thing to do, especially if done by the one of the toughest kids in school. Asuma-sensei looked up from his magazine, stared for a minute, then went back to his ever so interesting magazine. No one dared to laugh once they saw Sasori glare at everyone who was watching him while he sat on the ground. He seemed to glare a lot didn't he? It didn't matter how much he glared to him at the moment because Sasori was trying to burn a hole right through Tobi's mask and into his brain with that powerful glare of his. Didn't really do anything since Tobi as bouncing up and down next to Sasori's seat as if nothing happened.

"Hey, Sasori-san!!" chirped Tobi. Sasori frowned. "Hello Tobi." answered the redhead in a monotonous tone. Tobi gleamed with happiness to hear that Sasori said 'hi' back to him for once. Sasori was getting annoyed. "What is it you want, Tobi?" Tobi stopped bouncing and stared at Sasori. "Tobi knows a way you can get back at Deidara-san." Sasori's ears perked up once he heard 'get back at Deidara.' Hidan was all up in the conversation, waiting to hear what Tobi had to say. Zetsu and Itachi were listening as well, just were more inconspicuous about it.

"Well?" urged Hidan, "Out with it, you little fucker!" Tobi was silent for a moment. For dramatic effect, you know? Apparently, the others weren't convinced. "Tobi…" they all stated slowly. "Yes?" Tobi asked politely. "Go ahead and say it!" they all demanded, Hidan adding "you little son of a bitch." Tobi nodded and went on to say what he had meant to say. "Tobi thinks you should make Deidara something. You know, something that comes from the heart!"

Sasori and Hidan's eyes twitched with anger. Zetsu and Itachi just shook their heads disappointingly. _This was what I waited for,_ thought Sasori. Tobi didn't seem to notice. Itachi spoke up before the others. "Tobi," he started, "the point isn't to make amends with Deidara. The point is to get even with him. To make him pay, do you understand?" Itachi knew it was harsh to speak to him as if he's retarded, but it was easier for Tobi to understand this way. Tobi nodded sadly but perked up almost immediately. "But, don't you wish to become friends with Deidara-san? He seems nice." Sasori had had enough of this. He was about to beat the shit out of Tobi when Zetsu intervened.

"Perhaps Sasori will try that as his next plan. But it's a good idea Tobi." The plant lover said. Tobi beamed and hummed quietly to himself a happy tune while the others just ignored him.

"Anyway," Hidan stated, "Before he gives us another goddamn 'good' idea, tell us what the hell it is you're going to do." Sasori sighed and shrugged once more. Sasori really didn't know. Hidan simply waited, stabbing himself with a sharp pencil while he waited. Hey, he didn't have a box cutter or a knife, so a pencil was the best he could do at the moment. Zetsu listened to Dir en Grey on his Ipod while he waited. Why Dir en Grey, you may ask? Well, along with LArc en Ciel, Dir en Grey kicked major ass in the rock world. Itachi stayed quiet while he thought the situation over. When he spoke up, everyone was all ears. People always listened to Itachi because normally when he gave an idea, it was a good one.

"Hmm, I think you should land a surprise attack. Or maybe a group attack. Either way, he won't see it coming right away and won't have as much time to defend himself as he would if he saw it coming. So, you'd get the upper hand, Sasori." Itachi explained. Sasori was more than happy to hear Itachi's plan. He was ecstatic once he heard the whole plan. "That's genius Itachi!" he exclaimed. The redhead only got a 'hn' in return. "Oh, now you decide to be emo! Damn genius, trying to make my fucking head hurt. And shit, he will if he explains his fucking self." He complains. Itachi shrugged. Sasori liked that idea, but needed another one. You know, in case the plan backfires or he can't go through with it at all.

"That really is genius, but I need an extra plan." Sasori said. Hidan looked up at Sasori. _Now's my chance,_ thought the white haired teen. "You know what you should do?" he asked. Sasori didn't answer.

"I think you should get even another way. Maybe you could…"

"I'm not sacrificing him to Jashin."

"Damn!!" Hidan yelled, causing everyone to look. "Watch you language." With that, Asuma-sensei went back to smoking and reading.

7th period

_Finally, _thought Deidara, _the last class of the day!_ Thank god it was Friday too. Two days to relax and do nothing. Let's just hope science goes by quick. Too bad it didn't seem to once Sasori walked in. but, Deidara wasn't about to let that bother him. Not at all, not one bit, no- "Move kusotare." Okay, maybe he did let it bother him a little. Deidara was cool though. He casually got up and moved. Sasori was a little startled to see him move without a fight, but shrugged it off.

A minute later, Ibiki-sensei walked in, as cruel as ever. "Alright, listen. There's going to be a science project based on what you're currently learning. You will work with a partner, whom I have already assigned." ordered the stern man. The students sighed quietly to themselves.

Ibiki-sensei continued. "The groups are as followed. Kiba and Shino. Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten and Hinata. Neji and Gaara…" and the others followed.

"Please don't pair me with him, please don't pair me with him…" Deidara mumbled to himself continuously. "And lastly," Ibiki-sensei said, " Sasori and Deidara."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Okay, there it is! Hope you enjoy and review. This actually turned out a little different than I originally wrote it last night. I kept thinking about it while I tried to sleep but wouldn't stop thinking about it. So, I wrote it down. I had to add more to make it longer, but for the most part it's like the original. Please review, put on alert, fav it, or just tell someone to read and do all that were just mentioned. Bye bye!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it's been about a week so I wanted to update. Can't let my laziness get the better of me. Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. I don't own Naruto but I wish I did. Also, thank you everyone who reviewed or alerted me or this story! I feel so loved!**

* * *

Recap-_ "And lastly…" Ibiki continued, "Sasori and Deidara."_

"_What?!" _

_--_

Ibiki-sensei turned to the redheaded and blonde students, his glare intense. "Is there a problem with how I paired the groups?" he asked coldly. Deidara's stare was hard, but not hard enough to intimidate the sensei that stood before him. "Yes, there is a problem. I can't work with that guy!" he complained, pointing to Sasori on the other side of the room. Sasori glared at Deidara, then at Ibiki-sensei. "And I can't work with him. He'd do nothing but complain and get in the way." Sasori retorted. Deidara turned sharply to look over at the boy. Blue eyes met brown eyes. Everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen next. Some were hoping for another fight. Others just hoped it would end soon so they could go home.

"What did you say?! Like I would get in the way! I'd actually be doing all the work!" yelled the blonde new student. Sasori snorted lightly. "Yeah right…if you call doing all the work whining over the littlest of things and just sitting around doing nothing work, then yes, you would be." The redhead smirked as Deidara just stood there, looking blank in the face.

_Heh, he must be trying to find something to say. Wouldn't matter, cause he lost, _thought Sasori. But Deidara caught him off guard when he stated, "Hmm, yeah sure, shorty. You keep on thinking that in that little 'dream world' of yours, cause I'm gonna be the one that gets ME that A and kicks YOUR ass!" Sasori's triumphant smirk turned into an angered snarl real quick as he glared daggers at Deidara, who was returning them with a triumphant smirk of his own. Everyone 'ooh-ed' quietly in the background as they watched what was about to be the second fist fight of the day. Even Ibiki-sensei was amused at where this was going. But unfortunately, like always, he couldn't let it go on for too long. _Maybe a little while longer_, he thought,_ I want to see who throws the first punch._ Ibiki was one of those sensei's that actually encouraged a fight. After all, he did intimidate his students, so why not watch some of them fight?

Sasori stood from his seat abruptly, knocking the seat over as he did so. He then turned to the blonde, who was still smirking, and glared harder, his anger showing very well through his glare. "What?" asked Deidara, "You got something else to say?" Sasori growled under his breath. "Yeah, I do. You are nothing but a fucking nuisance!! All you'll do is get in the damn way and bring me down! I'm not about to let you drop my grade and I'm not going to stand here and take all this shit from you! You're nothing but a good for nothing chikushou!!" yelled Sasori, his voice so loud that it sounded as if he started to screech. Deidara was stunned at how much Sasori said, even more surprised at how loud he was. _Damn kid's yelling made my ears ring. Anymore of that and he probably would've busted my eardrum,_ thought the blonde.

"Sensei," someone started. "Not now." interrupted Ibiki. He was having too much fun watching this to care about much else. Normally, because of the use of language and behavior, he would have sent them to the office by now. But…these two were too fun to send away right away.

Deidara, along with everyone else, stared at Sasori, who was huffing, his anger starting to cool off. The new student tried to stop his ears from ringing. Sasori crossed his arms and looked over at the blonde, just hoping he'd say something. Once his ears stopped ringing, Deidara smiled softly. Sasori stared at him in a confused manner.

"What?"

"Hmm, that was good. Now, try standing on a chair and saying that to my face."

Everyone gasped and looked over at Sasori. Everyone was getting a kick out of this. The redhead's face was the same color as his hair. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. He then sprinted from his spot and ran towards Deidara, who simply standing there. Deidara was ready to get hit. Just about three fights in one day…a new record for Deidara. What he didn't expect, was for Sasori to disappear. Deidara looked around for Sasori but didn't see him to his left or right. _Behind,_ thought Deidara. But before the blue eyed boy could turn around, Sasori had him by his ponytail, yanking roughly at it. Deidara hissed in pain and turned to face the brown eyed boy. Sasori's eyes were filled with anger and hate that has been pent up inside for too long. That hate was never shown to anyone or anything. Deidara must have gone overboard to have made Sasori this mad.

"Ugh!" groaned Deidara as Sasori yanked once more at Deidara's hair, this time with much more force. Sasori smirked evilly at the straining teen. "Hn, you think you've gotten the better of me? Do you?! Well, think again. You're the first to have ever made me this mad. First in a long time." stated the redhead, his voice sounding as if he's lost his mind. Sasori really did seem to be losing it. His brown eyes were wide with excitement, his lips twisted into a frightening smile. Everyone took notice of that, and prayed that they wouldn't be the next ones to piss him off this much.

Deidara shuddered with slight fear. The kids at his last school were strong, but not crazy as well. _Just great Deidara, _he thought to himself, _you've managed to make this guy go from scary tough to terrifyingly psycho in one day. _Sasori pulled Deidara's hair, forcing Deidara to look up at him. "Go on. Say something. Unless…you're **afraid** to." Sasori then let out a loud, evil laughter. The other students jumped with fear at Sasori's laugh. Poor Hinata had started to cry silently. Some other girls were that frightened as well, but tried to hide it. Deidara glared up at the redhead. "First to have made you this mad, you say? Hmm, I guess I should be honored." Sasori's eye twitched at Deidara's statement and pulled at Deidara's hair, causing Deidara to yell in pain.

Ibiki groaned at the sight. Now was the time he felt that he should break up the fight. Before Deidara was either dead or hairless. Said man walked over to the two boys, grabbed Sasori by the hair as well as his hand, and pulled him away from the poor new student. Sasori tried to hold onto his grip but lost hold of it, pulling out Deidara's hair tie as he was pulled away. Deidara's blonde hair fell over his shoulders.

"That's enough, you two. Sasori, you've gone too far with that. To the office, immediately. I'll see to it that Tsunade-sama gives you a fitting punishment for this." ordered Ibiki-sensei. Sasori glared at the older man, but walked towards the door, slamming it loudly as he left. Ibiki glared at the door, and then turned to Deidara. The blonde slowly raised his hand to his head to feel if there was any damage done. When he pulled his hand away, his heart skipped a beat. On his fingertips, was bright red blood. Sasori pulled so hard on his hair that his scalp began to bleed. Deidara shook slightly at the sight of blood in his hand.

Ibiki-sensei's glare softened. "Deidara, do to the nurse's office and see to it that you get that taken care of. Naruto, go with him." Naruto nodded at his sensei, helped Deidara to his feet, and then lead the way to the nurse's office.

--

Sasori muttered to himself in a lowered voice as he approached the principal's office. This was the second time today he had him in his clutches and the third time today someone got in the way for it. Sasori was tired of getting close to him then having to pull or be pulled away right when he had him. The brown eyed boy sighed. _No use getting even madder over it,_ he thought. He sat down at one of the benches placed outside of Tsunade's and waited.He was not in the mood to hear her bitching. But, like always, he had no choice…

--

On the way to the nurse's office, Deidara stayed quiet, wincing at the pain coursing through his bleeding scalp. Naruto was abnormally quiet as well. The younger blonde was still a little shook up from what happened earlier and didn't feel like talking about what went on. He felt that Deidara wouldn't want to speak of it either, seeing as he was the one that was put through that ordeal.

When they made it to the nurse's office, Naruto knocked quietly on the closed door. A woman with short dark brown hair answered with a worried look. "What's wrong?" she asked. Naruto was about to explain what went on between Deidara and Sasori, but Deidara stopped him. "I just bumped my head against something. I was hoping you could take care of it?" Deidara lied. Shizune looked at the blood staining Deidara's hair and hand and looked over at Naruto to see if that's what really happened. The shorter blonde nodded. Shizune smiled sympathetically and opened the door wider so that Deidara could walk through. Shizune then looked once more at Naruto. "Thanks for bringing him. I'll take it from here. You go back to class, ok Naruto?" Shizune stated, her voice soft. Naruto smiled, nodded, and went back to class.

Shizune didn't even want to ask what happened to the blonde in her office. She, like with all her other patients, never felt that what happened was any of her business. And as far as she, was concerned, it was going to stay that way. Shizune knew that Tsunade-sama would get the answers out of him later…the **real** answers.

* * *

**Alright! I've noticed it's shorter than the others. But, don't worry; it'll be longer next chapter. I ran out of things to write, that's why it's so short. Sorry! But, don't let that stop you from reviewing!! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay! I kind of had writer's block…but I'm back! Here's chapter…six I think. I don't own Naruto…yeah, that's just about it.**

* * *

"Alright Deidara, you should be just fine. Now, go see Tsunade-sama to tell her what happened." Shizune had just finished patching Deidara up and sent him on his way. Deidara, of course, didn't want to let the principal know how his first day here went. The blonde tired saying it wasn't necessary for him to speak with Tsunade. The brunette woman protested and saw to it that Deidara sees Tsunade. Right…Now Deidara doesn't have a choice.

Once Deidara made it to Tsunade's office, he moved, very slowly I might add, to knock on the door. Before his fist made it, Deidara heard a loud voice boom throughout the hall. "Don't you walk away from me, Akasuna! Get back to that seat immediately!" shouted, who Deidara thought was, principal Tsunade. The door swung open, revealing an uncaring Sasori. His brown eyes no longer showed hate or anger. No. Sasori's eyes showed no emotion at all. He and Deidara stared at each other, brown meeting blue. Sasori then 'tch-ed' and pushed pass Deidara. The redhead didn't want to see the kid, who gave him weekend detention for the next month, any more than he had to.

Deidara watched Sasori's retreating back. _I caused all this…but he deserves whatever he got. Pulling on my hair like that and trying to kill me all day. I mean, I can handle the beatings, but PULLING MY HAIR! Kuso, that hurt like hell, _thought Deidara. The blonde knew he was getting an equally as bad punishment, but didn't care. He's suffered worse. Deidara recalls of times where he's almost lost his arm or his eye by playing with explosives. _Damn my inquisitiveness,_ cursed Deidara. The blonde just stood there for a minute, fussing himself out. In his head…Deidara always knew he had mental issues. Just didn't think anything of it until now.

"Well?! Get in here!" ordered principal Tsunade. Deidara sighed and turned to his doom.

The principal's office was a pale green and was cluttered with papers. The walls held pictures of four men. _Past principals,_ thought Deidara. At the desk in the center of the room, was a busty blonde woman. She was rubbing her temples and searching for a bottle of sake. Deidara cleared his throat, hoping to get her attention. Tsunade motioned for him to sit, still searching for a sake bottle. The blonde woman had a feeling she'd need it in a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to make this quick," started the woman, "You and Sasori are going to work on this project at school on weekends. A teacher is going to supervise you both so no fights break out. For fighting back in the other fights, along with this one, you have weekend detention for a month." Deidara scoffed.

"Didn't even hear my side of the story."

"I'm sorry, what was that?!"

"Nothing…" quickly answered the blonde male. Tsunade smirked. _Looks like I don't need that sake after all, _thought the woman. "Good. Dismissed."

--Time skip--

"…" Sasori laid his head down on the desk. It was too early for Sasori. Tsunade saw to it that he and Deidara got to school early and that there was a teacher supervising them at all times. Neither Deidara nor the teacher was there yet. _Kakashi-sensei must be watching us then, _thought Sasori. The redhead didn't really care who was there, so long as he got the grade he deserved. Which, of course, was an A? He sure hoped it was an A, anyway. Because if he didn't…there was going to be hell to pay.

A few minutes later, Deidara walked into the room. "Omachidoosama (1). I overslept and-""Dakarananda (2). Let's just get this over with." muttered Sasori as he sat up. Deidara groaned. He had to work with this bastard? The blonde sat down and took out his books. He didn't want to irritate Sasori, not after what happened yesterday, so Deidara decided not to ask what their topic was. Wonder how well that will go over…

"Okay, get to work." ordered Sasori as he put his legs up on the desk. Deidara's vein throbbed and formed into a full anime vein. "What the hell?! We're supposed to work on this together!" Sasori looked at Deidara. "Kangae konomama nimo mendoi (3). Besides, someone as simple as you can handle a topic such as this." The blonde nodded slowly. _Tick, tick, tick ding! _"Oi! Chotto mata! (4) What do you mean by that?!" yelled Deidara. "Oi, udesai (5). Get to work." stated Kakashi-sensei as he took a seat. The blonde and redheaded students looked at Kakashi, looked at each other in a confused manner, and then looked away. Great…just great.

An hour into the study session and Kakashi was asleep. "Some supervisor he is…" sighed Sasori. He looked over to see Deidara shaking with laughter.

"Nani?"

"Hahaha, nothing." Sasori rolled his eyes. "Alright, what do you know about acids and bases?" Deidara had a face fault, then scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. The redhead sweatdropped. "You know nothing about them, do you?" Deidara shook his head. "Not really. I mean, I left just as we were getting on the subject." Sasori nodded. That reasoning was perfectly believable. That or a complete lie. "Well acids, when eaten, taste tangy and somewhat sour. Where was, bases taste bitter. On the pH scale, a scale that measures the acidity of a solution, acids and bases are determined. Zero to six being acids, eight to fourteen being bases, and seven being neutral. The scale can go lower than zero and higher than fourteen, just so you know. When acids and bases are neutralized, the product ends up to be water and some type of salt. You can tell what a base is and what an acid is by dipping a piece litmus paper in an acid or base. Bases turn the paper blue and acids turn it red. You got that?"

Sasori looked up from his lecture to see if Deidara was following. The blonde looked as lost as before, possibly even more. Sasori groaned. _Naze Kami-sama…naze (6), _thought Sasori. "Is there anyway you could make this a little easier to comprehend?" asked Deidara hesitantly. The redhead propped himself up on his elbows, placing his head in his hands. "Your head is inane, isn't it? Look, if you can't get this explanation, then you're indocile. Have you ever had a lemon or lime?" Deidara nodded. "Then you've eaten a food with an acid in it. A weak one at that. It tastes sour, which is the acid. Citric fruits are acids." The blonde nodded again, "I get it." Sasori continued, "Baking soda and ammonia are bases. Soap is a base too, but you can't eat that. There are other bases and acids. I just can't name any right now." Deidara grinned. "I understand. That's easy." He stated.

Sasori gave Deidara an absentminded smile. _He's cute when he smiles. Wait-what the hell?! I'd never think that! I'm straight…or at least I think I am…_ While Sasori had a mental fight with himself, Deidara was planning the layout of their poster. "We could put information he, and a picture of the pH scale over here, and a list of acids and bases in the middle! What do you think, Sasori-san?" Deidara held up a piece of paper with a bunch of designs. The blonde looked at Sasori, who looked at the new student with a look of confusion. "What?" asked Deidara. "Maa (7)," started Sasori, "since yesterday, we've hated each other. Now you're using such a proper honorific. It's…odd." Deidara smiled. "I figured since we're working together, we should start anew. Try and get along, you know?"

Sasori eyes widened. No one has tried to get along with him after such a short time. The brown eyed boy would have surely scared them away. Also, they practically killed each other yesterday. The boy thought, no, was positive, that Deidara would hate him for life. But the blue eyed teen proved him wrong. Proving Sasori wrong was hard to do in the first place, but surprise him too?

"Sasori-san, you okay?" asked the blonde. Sasori felt his face heat up. What was going on?! Sasori NEVER blushed. NEVER! _I'm losing, _thought the redhead, _all because of him…_ Whatever Deidara was doing to Sasori, no one came nowhere near close to doing to him before.

"Sasori-san?"

"Huh? I'm fine."

"Okay, I'll see you Monday. Ja ne (8)!" Deidara packed his things, got up, and left, leaving Sasori there.

"Un…ja ne. (9)"

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry. I am seriously lazy. I wrote this last week, finished it actually. Started it two weeks ago. But, it's done now and I hope you enjoy and review. Here's what all that Japanese means!**

**(1)- I'm sorry to have kept you waiting.**

**(2)- Who gives a damn?**

**(3)- Thinking is too troublesome.**

**(4)- Hey! Wait a minute!**

**(5)- shut up.**

**(6)- Why dear god…why?**

**(7)- Well…**

**(8)- See you later!**

**(9)- yeah…see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm updating early so no one gets mad and flips me off or something! Sasori and Deidara's relationship is somewhat starting…it'll get deeper in the tenth or eleventh chapter or something. Other characters, like Hidan and Kakuzu, are already together. You'll see them later as well. Anyway, I don't own Naruto and here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Sasori had to think this whole thing over. The redhead has never thought anything of anyone before. Not one person until Deidara. At first, Sasori thought he was nothing and he still does. However, now he doesn't? Not as much as he used to, anyway. It's like he had a total change of heart within two days. What's so out of the ordinary…is that Sasori couldn't explain it. He knew what was going on, yet he couldn't analyze it. He couldn't find a reason for why this was happening. But he did know Deidara had something to do with it.

_Just forget about it,_ thought Sasori, _I'm thinking way too hard about this. It's because I didn't get enough goddamn sleep. Yeah, I'm so tired, I'm on edge. _Having decided that, Sasori automatically voted to getting something to eat, cookies and milk perhaps, and going back to bed. Hopefully, he won't run into his grandmother. Knowing her, she'll make Sasori do something he doesn't want to. The brown eyed boy remembered the last time she asked him to do something…Sasori shivered at the thought and ran all the way home, hoping to get lucky and not run into her.

--With Dei Dei-kun--

Deidara decided to not go home just yet. He wasn't really tired, seeing as how it was already noon and he didn't feel like going home to do nothing for five or six hours. The blonde thought that he should familiarize himself with Konoha, so that he won't get lost. Getting lost in a city like this seemed very possible. Konoha was bigger than Iwa, and Deidara knew it. He should learn his way around, because by the way his mother and father had put, he's going to be here a LONG time. And…eh, he had nothing better to do.

After a few minutes of aimless wondering, Deidara stopped in the middle of nowhere. _Great, I'm lost, _inwardly groaned the teen. The blonde thought of asking for directions but decided against it after a moment. He didn't want to make himself look dumb by asking for directions. I mean, he was already new but looking dumb and new would've made things worse.

By looking straight ahead, Deidara didn't see anyone coming from behind. He did know when someone ran into, though. How? Falling face first to the ground with someone on top of you might give you a little heads up. Luckily, Deidara didn't get hurt. Today the blonde was really lucky. I'd call not dying from exhaustion of running about a mile to school, not getting fussed out by a redhead midget and not facing serious injures after a fall lucky, wouldn't you?

"Hey mother fucker! Watch where the fucking hell you're-Wait…you're the blonde kid that got in that fight with Sasori, aren't you? Deidara right?" Deidara looked up to see a teen with lavender eyes and white slicked back hair staring down at him. Deidara didn't know whether to answer or punch the guy. Yet, he didn't want to get in another fight this week, so his only option was answer. "Uh…yeah. And you are?" the blonde replied. The teen blinked. "The name's Hidan." Deidara smiled in the nicest way he could. "Well then Hidan, do you mind getting the hell off me?" Hidan looked at Deidara, looked down, and then quickly got up. The white haired boy looked around, as if trying to find something or someone.

"Um, are you looking for someone?" asked the blonde. Hidan didn't answer, simply kept looking. The blue eyed teen stood there watching Hidan look around. He thought about helping but realized: why look for something if you don't know what you're looking for?

"Kakuzu!! Where the fucking hell is you punk ass?!"

"I'm right here, you idiot." said a tall teen with black hair. The guy just seemed to come out of nowhere. At least Deidara thought he did. Hidan pouted in fake-hurt and rapped his arms around the other boy's waist. "Good, I thought I lost you." purred the lavender eyed teen as his left a trail of kisses on his boyfriend's neck. Deidara couldn't believe his eyes. There he was, watching two guys kiss and feel on each other. The blonde found it odd at first, but got over it. Deidara wasn't homophobic nor was he homosexual, so he wasn't for or against it. 'You gotta do what you gotta do,' he always thought. It just caught him off guard to see two guys kissing. If you did that in Iwa you're ass was sure to get kicked. Homophobes, almost everyone in Iwa seemed to be one.

Kakuzu seemed to notice the blonde looking at them and whispered something to his lover. Hidan glared at Deidara. "What the fuck are you staring at, blondie?!" he ordered. Deidara looked at Hidan, then Kakuzu, then back to Hidan. "Nothing! But…you two are gay?" he asked quietly so no one else could hear. The white haired teen's glare hardened. "Yeah, so? Got a problem with that?!" Deidara shook his head. "No way. You gotta do what you gotta do. I was just trying to get my facts straight." Okay…maybe 'straight' wasn't the best word. Oh well, like they would care! They probably didn't even notice.

Hidan's glared faded away into a calm look. "Good. Didn't want to fuck you up because of it!" laughed the teen. Deidara didn't find it funny but laughed anyway because he didn't want to seriously get beat the shit out of.

"You're alright, Deidara. Wanna hang with us? We're going to hang with a few others but one more shouldn't be a problem." asked Kakuzu. Deidara found something to do! Like he was going to miss a chance to stay away from his house! Deidara smiled and nodded. "Good! Now, let's get our asses moving so Itachi or Zetsu doesn't bitch about us being late!" cheered Hidan as he walked ahead. Kakuzu sighed. _He's an idiot, _thought the black haired teen with a smirk, _but he's my idiot._

--Jump in time--

"You're late."

"We know! Goddamn Itachi, always have to be so fucking precise with time!"

"Shut up, Jashin worshipper. Who's this?" Itachi raised a thin eyebrow and looked over at the blonde, who was staring back at him. The only thing that ran through Deidara's mind was that he looked exactly like that kid with the chicken ass hairstyle. What's his name…Sasuke, that's it! Yup, they look exactly alike, could be relatives. The same black hair, same pale skin, same stoic expression. The only difference was that Itachi was taller and had blood red eyes that filled you with fear when you first stare into them. Oh, and he had girl eyelashes. But they were pretty girl eye leashes! …Just saying, is all.

"Oh, the blonde kid?" Hidan asked dumbly, pointing in Deidara's direction. Itachi nodded. "He's Deidara. Ran into him on the way to the mall." Hidan answered. "Literally." added Kakuzu. Itachi nodded again. There was an awkward silence, which was fortunately broken. Unfortunately, it was broken by Tobi. "Hey, hey, you're Deidara-san, ne?" asked Tobi excitedly. Deidara cringed at how loud the guy was being but nodded none the less. The teen was wearing bright clothes with an orange mask. The mask raised so many questions in Deidara.

"Uh, why does he wear a mask?" asked Deidara to particularly no one. Zetsu answered first. "He won't take it off. He says he feels comfortable in it." Deidara made an 'ah' sound as he got it. "Tobi also says he's a good boy, but he's not, now is he?" muttered Hidan to himself. Itachi threw a glare at Hidan. Since he was in charge of his cousin, Itachi had to make sure he came back in one piece. That includes emotionally as well, much to his dismay.

"Okay blondie!" stated Hidan. "My name's Deidara, not blondie." interrupted the blonde. Hidan continued anyway. "Fine blondie…Anyway, the guy with blue hair is Kisame, the one with black and white hair is Zetsu, the one in the mask is Tobi, the black haired prick is Itachi, and you already know me and Kakuzu." explained Hidan, receiving nods from everyone mentioned, a glare from Itachi. Deidara nodded in recognition to them all.

"Can we please do what we came here to do?" asked the red eyed teen, sounding irritated. Everyone nodded. "Good. I'll see you later then. Hopefully not." replied Itachi, whispering the last part. He then grabbed Kisame and dragged him away. Deidara was confused. Why did he just ask if they were ready, only to split from everyone else?

"Damn Itachi. Always doing that. Why does he even decide to meet us if he goes off with his fucking boyfriend?!" complained Hidan. Deidara just got his answer. "Forget about it. That's just how Itachi is. Besides, we can be alone now." explained Kakuzu, giving Hidan a kiss on the lips. Deidara and Zetsu remained quiet while Tobi made a squealing sound. In a flash, Hidan and Kakuzu were gone and Zetsu's phone beeped. "We're off on our own. Don't wait up, bitches!" Zetsu read the text aloud. The white and black haired teen then turned on his heel.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" asked Deidara, walking to catch up with him. Zetsu turned back to them with somewhat of an evil look. "I'm going to the plant shop. Got a problem with that?!" he spat. Deidara slowly slipped away from Zetsu while shaking his head. Zetsu nodded and walked away.

"Scary dude…" muttered Deidara, sweat dropping. He looked over at the only one left, who was staring back at Deidara. "So…" started the blonde. Before he knew it, Deidara was being dragged to the closest pet shop. "Come on, Deidara-san! I want to look at the new arrivals! They were supposed to get rabbits!" exclaimed Tobi. Deidara groaned. _I wonder if I can chew my arm off and not bleed too much…_Deidara pondered while being dragged away.

--With Sasori--

_So much for trying to avoid granny Chiyo,_ thought Sasori sadly. The redhead had to go grocery shopping, get granny Chiyo's laundry, and worse of all…give her a foot massage. That scarred Sasori for life. "I never hope to see another wrinkled foot again…" grimaced the teen, falling onto his bed. All he wanted to do now was sleep. He wanted to rest his eyes and forget all his troubles.

"Sasori!! Granny needs your help." Sasori's eyes shot open at the sound of his grandmother's voice. He had to get out or hide and quick! But where?! There was nowhere to hide.

Sasori could hear the light pound of the Chiyo's walking cane. _Gotta hurry and get out! Wait…I don't need to hide. _Sasori smiled and hurried to the other side of his room. The redhead made it just as granny Chiyo made it to his door.

"Aw, the poor thing. Sasori must have been plum tuckered out after helping me out all day. I'll let him rest." Chiyo said quietly so not to wake her grandson. She closed the door and walked down the hall, then the stairs.

"Oh yeah…" mused Sasori. His plan worked just as he hoped. 'Operation: pretend to be asleep, so that you get out of work' was a success. Now Sasori can do whatever he wanted. Now, he can go wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted! And not touch a single foot!

"Ah, this is the life…" muttered Sasori, smiling to himself. "Nothing to do, no where to go, and no feet to massage!" Sasori then laughed aloud, not realizing what he's just done.

"Sasori? You're awake? If so, will you run an errand for me?"

"Aw, crap! Great, just fucking great!" quickly, Sasori opened the window and leaped from it. Sure, it was from the second story…but there just happened to be a tree right by his window. Sasori jumped onto a branch, took his time getting down the tree, and then ran to the mall, his only sanctuary for the time being. Granny Chiyo would never think to look at the mall! Or at least didn't try to go to the mall to check.

"Sasori?" asked granny Chiyo as she opened the door to Sasori's room, only to find it empty. The old woman shrugged. "Oh well," she said, "I've asked enough of him today. He probably wanted to get away from me, anyway." Chiyo left her redheaded grandson's room, laughing to herself.

--With Deidara--

Deidara had just spent the last hour or so watching Tobi pet the bunnies and feed the puppies. The masked teen even asked Deidara if he wanted to pet one of them. The blonde has never been so bored in his life. That or so pissed off, either way, he wasn't happy.

"Deidara-san, are you having fun?" questioned Tobi happily. Deidara turned to Tobi slowly, blue eyes into slits. "Yes Tobi, I'm having lots of fun." He said in fake joy. It was a lie, but a lie worth telling. Tobi giggled, "That's good! I knew you would!" Deidara was beyond bored. Hell, he was far past pissed. The blonde had to get away. Anymore of this and Deidara would've blown himself up! Actually, that wasn't a bad idea right about now…no, killing himself wouldn't solve anything. Killing Tobi would solve lots of things, but then Deidara would have to deal with Itachi and that he didn't want. So either way, the odds weren't in his favor.

"Hey Tobi, I'm going to get something to drink." lied the blonde. Tobi nodded and watched Deidara walk off. Well, it was more like a sprint or run, but that didn't really matter so long as Deidara was away from Tobi.

Once Deidara was a good ways away from Tobi, he let out a happy sigh. _Finally, I'm away from the guy! I don't know how the others stand him for so long. If this were Iwa, Tobi would be gone by now,_ thought Deidara. And it was the truth. If you pissed someone off, you were dead, if you failed to obey rules, you were dead, and if you were too cheery for your own good-coughTobicough- , you're as good as dead.

Deidara was so happy to be rid of Tobi, he started humming. A happy little tune it was. Those who heard it said it sounded like 'twinkle twinkle little star' but that hasn't been completely confirmed. You can never trust unreliable sources…

Anyway, Deidara was so caught up in humming and being away from Tobi that he didn't pay attention to where he was going…again. The blonde just didn't pay attention to his surroundings, did he? Not paying attention only proved correct because Deidara found himself on the ground in an instant. The blonde cursed silently, rubbed his head, and then looked up. He saw a red head lying on his chest. Said head looked up and both teens scowled at one another.

"Ah hell no, not you again."

* * *

**They meet again. It's just their fate to see each other everywhere, isn't it? Let's see, I updated last on May 25****th****, started writing this on the 26****th**** or 27****th****, and I updated just now on May 30. I say pretty well, don't you? Anyway, please review. I think I did okay with this chapter. Let me know if you thought this was alright or if it needed some work. Just no flaming. I can't stand flames. I got two on the same day and got so pissed off, I thought about giving up writing. Please review…for my sake.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you everyone who reviewed for the last chapter! You don't know how happy you all made me**! **I couldn't stop smiling, I really couldn't! So, I started writing this chapter like two days after updating! I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did. I mean, who DOESN'T?!**

* * *

The blonde and redhead continued to look at each other, Sasori still on top of Deidara. The two didn't seem to remember that they were in that position until they heard squeals from girls surrounding them. Damn fangirls…Sasori then looked down at Deidara, blushed slightly, and quickly rose to his feet. Deidara, turning red as well, got off the ground shortly after Sasori did. The blue eyed teen brushed himself off and glared down at the brown eyed teen, who was glaring up at him.

"Watch where you're going." said Sasori quietly. Deidara, who was about to apologize, quickly changed his mind about it. "Watch where I'm going? Dude, you're the one that ran into me! If anything, you should be the one watching where their going!" complained the blonde. The redhead turned away, crossing his arms in a childish way. "Yeah right…says the guy that can't watch where he's going himself." Deidara frowned. _Well, he does have a point. I did run into Hidan earlier simply because I wasn't watching where I was going, _thought the blonde sadly. Sasori, unfortunately, had a point. However, Deidara wasn't about to let him know that!

Sasori knew he was right. The face fault Deidara just had proved he was right. The brown eyed boy smirked in triumph. _I love it when I'm right,_ mused Sasori in his mind. He really did love it when he's right. Especially since he's almost ALWAYS right.

"But, you weren't watching where you were going either, un." Hey, I said 'almost', didn't I? The blonde had a point also. But, being the so full of pride guy Sasori was, he wasn't going to let Deidara know he was right.

Both deciding not to let the other know they were right made it a lot quieter between them. There was the option of walking away. Deidara was going to do that…if he didn't have to worry about meeting up with Tobi. So, all he could do was try and stay with Sasori as much as possible. That was easier said than done of course, because the redhead was going off in the opposite direction.

Sasori stalked off, somewhat pissed that Deidara had proved him wrong. He was determined to stay away from his grandmother, not be outsmarted by the guy he just saw a few hours ago. All the teen needed was a frosty or something from the food court and he would be just fine. Maybe a slice of pizza or two. It was amazing how Sasori could eat so much and not gain a single pound. Some people, especially girls, would kill for his lean figure. But, Sasori didn't find himself heading towards the food court. He didn't even find himself moving. Sasori looked to his right, where he saw a tanned hand resting on his shoulder, keeping him from going any further.

"What is it now?" asked the redhead.

"Well…I was just wondering if I could hang with you." stated Deidara hesitantly. _What is he up to,_ wondered Sasori. They suddenly run into each other, get into a mini argument, and then the blonde wants to hang with him? Sasori didn't understand nor did he really care. So long as the blue eyed new student didn't interfere too much with his plans, he could care less.

"Why?"

"I was with Tobi and…"

"Say no more. Come on." Sasori walked ahead with Deidara on his heels. Sasori fully understood why Deidara wanted to hang with him. No one wanted to be with Tobi any longer than they had to. Poor blonde suffered more than he ever hoped to just by being with Tobi. That's punishment enough, wouldn't you think?

--With Tobi--

"Hmm, I wonder what could be taking Deidara-san so long…" thought Tobi aloud. The blonde sure was taking a long time getting a soda. Tobi thought about going after him to make sure he was okay, but said to himself Deidara would be fine.

Just then, the masked teen saw a blonde head of hair walking with a short redhead. "Hey, isn't that…naw, couldn't be!" Tobi completely dismissed the idea of that being Deidara and Sasori. Even though it actually was them…Tobi then skipped back to the pet shop to play with the puppies once more. No wonder hardly anyone find Tobi a menace.

--With Deidara and Sasori--

After walking around, Sasori stopped for something to eat. Deidara wasn't too hungry, but had to stop anyway because Sasori did.

The redhead took a bite of his pizza and looked over at the blonde sitting next to him. If Sasori didn't know any better, he would've said that Deidara was hungry. "You know you can eat, right?" asked the shorter teen. Deidara looked up at Sasori and shook his head. "I couldn't possibly. If I ate, then you'd have to wait on me." Sasori shrugged. "I don't care on waiting unless you kept me waiting forever and a day. Just eat something." The brown eyed teen was getting annoyed that Deidara was not complying with his request. Honestly, if you're hungry, just eat! Eating your fill is more important that not eating because you're worried about making people wait.

Deidara really didn't want to upset Sasori. So, he would just eat when he got home. It was no big deal! The blonde's stomach defied its owner's body by growling loudly. The blonde blushed bright red and hoped Sasori didn't hear it. Someone hearing your stomach growling had to be one of the most embarrassing things of all time. Unfortunately, Sasori heard it and looked in Deidara's direction. A thin red eyebrow rose in suspicion. _Damn it! Of all times to do this to me, my stomach decides to do this NOW?!_ Deidara was so mad at his stomach right now; there were no words to describe his anger.

Sasori couldn't help but smirk at Deidara's red face. Gods, Deidara must have been so embarrassed. Part of Sasori wanted to laugh in the blonde's face about it. However, the other half felt bad for him. The redhead seriously had no clue why he was feeling this so suddenly. The teen never cared for anyone but himself. Was the most feared kid in school…getting soft? No way! Or is it true, but towards no one other than Deidara?

Sasori didn't really know but all he knew was that Deidara was going to starve. He sighed and pushed the plate of pizza in front of Deidara. Said teen looked at Sasori in surprise. Sasori was giving Deidara his extra slice of pizza. The tough guy that hated Deidara almost instantly…was selflessly handing over food that is rightfully his? The blonde was so lost at the moment. _Who would've thought that Sasori was kind under that tough exterior, _thought Deidara.

"Well? Are you going to eat it or what?" asked Sasori, gazing at Deidara briefly before going back to his slice of pizza. Deidara looked down at the food, a blush of embarrassment creeping up on his face, and then muttered some incoherent sentence. Sasori stared at the blonde sternly. "What did you say? I couldn't understand you." said the redhead. Deidara turned a deeper shade of red. "I said," started the blonde, "Thank you. You really didn't have to."

"_Thank you…thank you…"_ that just kept running through Sasori's head. He hardly ever gets a 'thank you' from anyone. It felt…good to get a 'thank you'. "Don't worry about it. Just eat." answered Sasori slowly, as if trying to find the right words. Deidara nodded and began eating.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Un…what kind of music do you listen to?" Sasori looked at Deidara with a confused look. "Why?" he asked in return. The taller teen snorted. "Answering questions with questions. That's the oldest trick ever. But, if you must know, I want to know. We might have something in common other than we both like art." Deidara didn't think answering a simple question like that would be hard. But knowing Sasori, who makes everything harder than they need to be, Deidara had a feeling he wouldn't get a direct answer. Not that he really cared if the redhead answered. He just thought it would be nice to know something like that in case he ever needed to know later. The blonde just was wondering, no need to bite his head off for it.

Sasori's brown eyes averted their gaze to the table. The redhead never really thought of what kind of music he listened to. Said teen spent so much time working on his art and doing things for his grandmother and Akatsuki that he didn't have time to himself. Not enough to really listen to any good bands anyway. But Sasori did like one or two bands worth mentioning.

"I like Dir en Grey, Skin, Larc en Ciel, bands like that." stated Sasori. Deidara stared at Sasori, as if the shorter teen did something wrong. Or even grew a second head. "What?" asked Sasori, eyebrow raised. Then, the blonde laughed. "You're music describes your personality perfectly. You're dark and to yourself and your music is dark as well. Dir en Grey's music is dark, as is Skin's and Larc en Ciel's from time to time. But, they're great bands none the less." Deidara laughed some more, making Sasori slightly madder with each laugh. "Oh yeah? And what kind of music do you listen to, then?" demanded the brown eyed teen. Deidara looked up at Sasori, eyes tearing up from laughing so much. "Me? I listen to a lot of hip hop and rock. Stuff that is energetic and keeps you moving, you know? I really like Home Made Kazoku." Deidara beamed at the name of his favorite hip hop trio. Deidara was hooked ever since he first heard 'Thank You' at the end of his favorite anime, Bleach.

Sasori gave Deidara a blank look. "Who's that?" Deidara deadpanned. "Y…You've never heard of Home Made Kazoku?!" Sasori shook his head. The blonde never heard of anyone not liking Home Made Kazoku. "Um, how about M-Flo or Crystal Kay?" he asked. Deidara only received another head shake and a blank look. The blue eyed teen was in a state of shock now. No one he knew didn't like anyone of the artists mentioned. They were like music gods in Iwa. All anyone ever listened to in Deidara's home town was M-Flo and Chemistry and Home Made Kazoku.

"I told you I only really listen to Dir en Grey and Skin. I hardly listen to anything else, so of course I wouldn't know who you speak of." insisted Sasori. Deidara nodded, completely understanding. Of course, he didn't want to believe it but he had no control over how people thought. "Well, you should listen to them sometime, un. They're really good. I think you'd like it." said the blonde enthusiastically. Sasori absentmindedly nodded.

"Yeah, sure. I'll do that. Now let me ask you something." Deidara nodded. "Why are you so persistent about trying to befriend me?" Deidara opened his mouth to answer, closed it, and then grew into deep thought. "Why am I doing this? I guess just to try and meet common grounds with you. I always try and be nice until you piss me off. I mean, you did, but I thought we could try and be nice to one another." thought Deidara aloud. He then looked up at Sasori, who was staring down at the table. "Sasori-san?" asked Deidara as he reached out to shake Sasori. Said teen looked up at the blonde, his brown eyes filled with an emotion Deidara couldn't quite read. Was it sadness? Or was it remorse? Either way, it was emotion he's never seen before.

"Sasori-san? Are you alright?" Deidara asked once more. Sasori blinked and words started to form on his lips. Those words were cut short when Hidan walked up to their table, Kakuzu and Tobi close behind.

"There you two little bitches are! We were looking fucking for you everywhere, Deidara! Damn it, you left Tobi alone! You know how fucking mad Itachi would've gotten if he found out that Tobi was harmed?!" nagged the white haired teen. Sasori rolled his eyes and turned to Hidan. "Don't go complaining to the brat. It's you're fault for going off and leaving him alone with Tobi. So shut up." countered the redhead. Deidara smiled at Sasori helping him, but then frowned at Sasori calling him a brat. "I'm not a brat!" stated the blonde. Sasori smirked. "Oh, I forgot. You're a bitchy brat." Deidara groaned but smiled.

Hidan sighed and shrugged. "I don't really give a fuck as long as Itachi doesn't blame me for anything!" Kakuzu wrapped his arm around Hidan's waist and pulled the lavender eyed teen close to him. He whispered something into Hidan's ear, causing Hidan to blush a little. Deidara noticed and wondered: what did they do? "Hey Hidan, Kakuzu…" both teens looked up at the blonde. "Where did you two go earlier?" asked the blue eyed teen. He wasn't really sure he wanted to know, but asked anyway. "Oh…we did some…_things._" answered Hidan with a smile. Tobi made an 'ooh' sound and looked, or at least we think he did, at the couple.

"Ooh, then I could've joined you two?" Hidan, along with everyone else, deadpanned. "Uh…no, Tobi. Those kinds of things are things that really two people should do alone." responded Kakuzu. Tobi nodded sadly. "But don't worry. I'm sure someone would want to do those kinds of things with you sometime." he reassured quickly. Tobi then perked up and smiled to himself.

Deidara mouthed to everyone, "Kind of slow isn't he?" The others nodded and mouthed back, "You get used to it." Deidara laughed silently, Hidan joining suit. Kakuzu and Sasori only shook their heads, ashamed of their stupidity.

"Well? What's going on here?" asked an unknown voice. Everyone turned to see Kisame and Itachi walking towards them. "If it isn't shark-man and his partner weasel-boy." joked Sasori. Kisame snickered, which actually sounded like 'ku ku ku.' "So, you decided to finally ask Deidara out, huh Sasori?" said teen turned a deep shade of crimson. Deidara looked over at Sasori and then at Kisame, who had a look of content on his face. Hidan broke out in a laughing fit. Itachi smirked and his eyes showed that he was amused.

"T…Take that back, fish face!" ordered the brown eyed teen. Kisame laughed some more, showing of his sharp teeth. "Relax Sasori, it was only a joke." Sasori looked away, mad with embarrassment.

"Whatever, bastard who dates a prick…" Hidan and Deidara laughed hysterically while Kisame tried to convince Itachi not to kill Sasori slowly and painfully. This was the most fun Deidara's had in the past few days. Hell, it was better than getting the hell beaten out of by Sasori. Deidara couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Deidara looked over at Sasori, who looked back at Deidara. He stared at the blonde for a minute then looked away. _What's up with him, _wondered the blonde. Oh well, whatever it was, it couldn't have been anything serious.

Sasori smiled a sad smile. _I guess I don't hate Deidara after all. He kind of makes me smile, so that really doesn't mean I can hate him. God, this guy…_

* * *

**I don't like the end. I just needed a way to end it. But it's really amazing how people can have a change of heart once they know more about someone. That's why I loved this chapter, despite its ending. Please review! After all, I did update early! Please look into that and review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm really on a roll. I've never been more inspired to write until now. It's because of my fans. Everyone was so happy that I updated and they reviewed so nicely. Thank you! Or from the song 'Thank You' by Home Made Kazoku, "Itsumo arigato, hontou arigato", which means thank you eternally, thank you really. At least I think it does…oh well! I don't own Naruto. This takes place a couples weeks later; they still have that project though.**

* * *

"Finally! We're almost done with this stupid project!" cheered Deidara as he typed up the last of his report. Sasori and Deidara had been working nonstop on their project for weeks, hoping to finish. They didn't start working on putting the poster together until about two o'clock. It was about seven now and they were alone. Kakashi-sensei thought they were getting along well enough to leave them alone, so he left. Besides, he had a little dolphin that he needed to attend to-winkwinknudgenudge-. Anyway, the two teens really were getting along a lot better than they did at Deidara's arrival. They haven't fought or seriously argued since that Saturday a few weeks ago. Actually, they have grown somewhat close. I'm not saying best friends in such a short time, but friends none the less.

Sasori rolled his brown eyes. "We are done. But what we make depends on Ibiki-sensei's view of the project. He grades for the actual work, not how much effort or time to design it you put into it." he explained. "But, don't all teachers do that?" asked Deidara. Sasori chuckled. "Not like Ibiki-sensei. He'll fail you even if you miss one minor detail." Deidara smiled brightly. "Well, we didn't miss anything, so I think we'll be fine!" he said confidently. Sasori nodded to himself and went back to writing down their source of information.

"Do you think he got everything we need, Sasori-san?" Deidara asked, wanting to hear Sasori's opinion. The redhead looked up at Deidara, his hair swaying slightly as he did so. "Yeah, I think we got everything." he answered. "What? Do you think we missed anything, brat?" the blonde blushed at his pet name and shook his head. The blue eyed teen had grown accustomed to the pet name. Sure, it wasn't a positive one, like sweetie or baby, but it was better than being called a shit for brains. Being called 'sweetie' would be nice though-wait; did he just want to be called 'sweetie' by Sasori? Hmm, heat must be getting to him. They have been in a hot room for hours now, so he must be overheating or something.

"Hey brat. You okay?" asked Sasori. Deidara blinked and nodded at the redhead, who looked at him with slight worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why, you worried about me, Sasori-san?" asked the blonde in a coy voice. The shorter teen's eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on his cheeks. (A/N: Sasori seems to blush a lot now, doesn't he?) "N…No! Why would I be worried about you?" sputtered the teen. Sasori tried to sound harsh but he sound as convincing as he hoped. Deidara laughed at Sasori's embarrassment. The blonde laughed so hard that he fell out of his seat and onto the hard ground.

Deidara let out a yelp of pain as he rubbed his sore ass. "Dammit, I should know by now to try and stay off the ground. It's like I'm magnetically attracted to the ground here in Konoha, or something!" whined the new student. Deidara stopped his rambling when he heard sputters of laughter. He turned to see Sasori trying to cover his mouth with his hand but was failing miserably. The redhead busted out with laughter and pounded his fist onto the desk, trying to control himself.

"O…oh, Hahaha, my god brat, hahaha, that was hilarious, hahaha! You should really watch out, hahaha!" cackled the brown eyed student, tears forming in his eyes. Deidara got up and stared at the hysterically laughing teen. Once Sasori's laughing calmed down, he looked up at the blonde.

"What?"

"It's just that…I've never heard you laugh before."

Sasori raised a thin eyebrow. "Yeah, what of it?" Deidara shuffled around hesitantly. "I…it…sounds nice. So light and careless. You should laugh more often. You look so peaceful when you do." admitted the blonde quickly. Sasori gave Deidara a confused look, and then realized what he was talking about. The redhead turned a light shade of pink. "God brat, you make it sound as if you're trying to admit your love to me and just don't know how to put it or something!" muttered Sasori while looking away. Deidara looked down, his words meaning nothing to him now. "Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that."

Sasori heard the sadness and tried to ignore it. _Don't go soft on him; don't go soft on him… _"It's fine, brat. Don't get worked up over it." said the redhead with kindness in his voice despite what he said. He told Deidara to relax, but the way he put it, he made it sound like it wasn't meant to be an acceptance to an apology. You get it? I didn't think so because if I got lost typing it, then I know you got lost trying to comprehend it!

"Fine…I get it. You don't have to go mute because of it." complained Sasori while hot gluing the pH scale on their poster.

Deidara sat there, as if he didn't hear Sasori, and stared at the ground. Or at least he tried to, seeing as how his vision faded in and out. The blonde was blacking out, the room turning black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasori stopped once he heard the soft thud of something hitting the ground. The teen turned to see Deidara lying on the ground unconscious. "Deidara? Deidara!" he called the taller teen's name, hoping to wake him up. Nothing worked. Sasori started to panic. He didn't know what to do or even what was wrong with him. _It was pretty hot in here, _thought Sasori, _what if he passed out due to the heat?_ Sasori knew what to do if it was heat exhaustion. Good thing too since he couldn't let Deidara just sit there and possibly have that heat exhaustion turn into heat stroke.

Sasori pulled Deidara to the closest chair and plopped him in it. It wasn't easy because the blonde was heavier than he looked. The redhead then ran to the closest sink and wetted a rag. Sasori, once he got the wet rag, placed it gently on Deidara's forehead and got a bowl of water so he could re-wet the rag later. Sasori's seen heat exhaustion before. Working out in the hot sun so often has prepared him for it. Also…Tobi passed out from heat exhaustion once and the only one willing to help him, after much convincing, was Sasori. Dammit, not even his own cousin was willing to help Tobi. That just shows what family Tobi and Itachi hails from…

The redhead looked down at Deidara, watching for any signs of movement. The blonde, other than the slight opening and closing of his mouth, was still. Sasori released the breath he had been holding and smiled to himself. _He's breathing. That's good, as long as he doesn't stop breathing, _thought Sasori happily. He didn't know what to do if Deidara were to stop breathing. Sasori wouldn't have known how to help the blonde breath or how to get help for the blonde. The shorter teen knew he could call for an ambulance, but who knew how long it'd take to get there. Deidara could have died in the time span of the ambulance reaching them.

Sasori swallowed hard. He didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to believe that could or would happen. That was another thing Sasori couldn't live with…Knowing the blonde were gone and living with the guilt of knowing he could have done something to prevent it. Even the toughest of people wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing someone was gone because of them not doing anything.

The redhead just prayed that Deidara would wake up soon. That's all he could really do now…

--In Deidara's dream. (A/N: You can dream while passed out, by the way.)--

Everything surrounding Deidara was peaceful. It was quiet and nothing such as Hidan's cursing or Tobi's annoyingness cluttered his thoughts. The blonde, with how quiet it was, wondered if he was asleep or dead. No, he couldn't have been dead. When you're about to die, you see a white light. Or that's what Deidara heard anyway. But, it was just there.

What bothered Deidara was that he was in school. In the middle of the hall, but no one else was around. It was just himself and…Sasori. The redhead was standing in front Deidara at the end of the hall, smirking seductively. Deidara didn't know if it was possible to smirk seductively the way Sasori did. But if there was, the shorter teen sure pulled it off. Deidara didn't get why Sasori was smirking. Surely it wasn't at the blonde, was it? No, that was dumb of him to think that. After all, Sasori didn't roll that way. Well, Deidara didn't think he did.

"Oi, brat." called Sasori at the end of the hall, his voice lower than it usually is. Deidara looked up at the redhead, looking into his deep chocolate colored eyes. For some reason, the blonde couldn't look away. It's almost like he was hypnotized into looking into them. They were just that beautiful.

"What's the matter? Afraid to speak?" joked Sasori as he cocked his head to the side. _He looks cute when he does that,_ thought Deidara. He quickly shook his head, answering 'no' to Sasori's question and forgetting his last thought. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "If so, then talk to me." Deidara opened his mouthed then closed it. Sasori laughed, taking slow steps towards the blonde. "I knew it. You have nothing to say." Deidara took a step back with each step Sasori took forward.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered quickly and continued to move forward. "Don't worry, I won't bite…much." Deidara shivered at the way Sasori had said that. It was full of wanting, lust and desire, something he never heard in Sasori's voice. The redhead noticed Deidara shake and smiled a soft, kind smile. Again, something Deidara has never seen Sasori do.

Deidara felt his back touch the wall and watched as Sasori drew closer. He was only a few feet away now and the blonde could clearly see the wanting in Sasori's eyes. Said teen stopped just in front of the taller teen and lifted his hand. Deidara tensed, expecting the boy's hand to collide with his face harshly. But…it didn't. Sasori's hand was gently caressing Deidara's cheek. The redhead's hand was soft and warm. The warm sensation filled the blonde's whole body. That warmth filled Deidara with relief and safety. The touch at first, however, had an icy feel to it. Like ice was running up his spine due to the touch. Deidara couldn't quite explain it, but it felt, and Deidara wasn't sure if this was the right word to describe it, good. He really couldn't explain it other than it felt good.

"You wanna know something?" whispered Sasori into Deidara's ear, licking the inner part as he did so. Deidara bit his bottom lip, trying to keep himself from letting Sasori know he enjoyed it. "I know you want this. You want this just as much as I do. So, don't deny this." cooed the teen while playing with Deidara's soft blonde hair. "W…What is it you want to tell me?" stuttered the blonde. Sasori blew into Deidara's ear lightly, making Deidara tremble.

"I want you."

He then headed towards Deidara's lips. Closer he came, his hot breath against Deidara's lips and Deidara's breath against his own. Their lips were almost touching when he whispered, "Wake up, Deidara-kun. Wake up…"

--End dream--

"Deidara…damn you, wake up!" groaned Sasori as he shook Deidara with a little more force than the last time he tried. Sasori felt an icy chill travel up his arm and down his spine once he touched Deidara. At first, Sasori thought Deidara was the cold one but realized Deidara wasn't cold to the touch. His skin was very warm, actually. Sasori ignored it, figuring it was nothing and just hoped for the blonde to wake up.

Right then, the blonde's blue eyes fluttered open and moved around, examining the room slowly. He finally looked up to see Sasori staring down at him, the shorter teens eyes filled with slight worry. "Sasori?" asked Deidara. Sasori looked at Deidara and smirked, most traces of worry gone. "Hn, thought you'd never wake up." Deidara glared and sat up, the rag falling into his lap. "You passed out form heat exhaustion. After a little rest and some fluids you should be fine." explained Sasori. Deidara nodded and stared at the redhead. "Sasori-san, did you take care of me the whole time?" he wondered aloud. Sasori blinked and looked away, nodding slightly. "I just waited for you to wake up so I could go home." lied the teen. Deidara smiled, knowing it was a lie, but he didn't care. What he did care about was that Sasori watched over him without complaint.

Sasori stood up from where he was sitting and stretched. "I finished the last little bit of our project. I'll take it home with me so that you don't have to worry about it." he said. Deidara rose to his feet, teetering from side to side a little. He held his head after he got up. Rising to his feet so quickly gave him a little headache.

The blonde grabbed his things and packed up. "Well, I'll see you later!"

"Hold on. I'm walking you home."

"But, why? I can walk myself home, un."

"Not after that. Now, I'm walking you home so don't complain."

"No way! There's no way you're walking me home!"

--Time skip--

Deidara scowled to himself as he led Sasori the way to his home. Both argued over whether Sasori should walk with him for what seemed like forever. Sasori won the battle when asked what Deidara was going to do if he passed out again. The redhead had him there, he had to admit. But he was kind of glad that he lost the fight. He really wanted to thank Sasori for caring for him and find a way to make it up to him.

"Uh, Sasori?" muttered the blonde. Sasori turned to face him with a questioning look. "Yeah?" he inquired. Deidara turned a light shade of pink, remembering how beautiful Sasori's eyes were and how close he was to kissing the other teen in his dream. "I just wanted to say thanks." Deidara answered. Sasori 'tch-ed'. "You thank me way more than you need to. I only helped a little, nothing to start crying over. Deidara's face grew red. "Like I was gonna cry! What to you take me for, a candy-ass pansy?!(1)" Sasori chuckled, covering the lower part of his face. "At first you did, to tell you the truth-" his words were stopped short when Deidara pulled Sasori's hand away from his face.

"Don't do that. You have a nice smile. You just don't show it off as often as you should." said Deidara tenderly. The redhead pulled his hand away and looked off to the side. "Yeah…says you." He then head laughing coming from the blonde teen next to him. "You can act so childish sometimes. You don't know how much of a child you sounded just then!" choked out the taller teen, holding onto his side. Sasori blushed a really light shade of pink and crossed his arms.

"You don't know how dumb you sound when you laugh."

Deidara glowered at Sasori. "Touché, my friend, touché." he looked ahead at the light blue house up ahead. "There's my house. Thanks for walking me." stated Deidara. Sasori looked up, nodded, and followed Deidara up the steps of his home.

"Really, thanks for helping out in my time of need." Thanked Deidara once again. Sasori grumbled. "I told you, you don't have to thank me so much." Deidara smiled sadly, upset that Sasori didn't accept his thanks in the way he hoped. He did accept it though and that's all that matters.

Deidara turned to his door but turned back around to face Sasori. He stooped down and quickly hugged Sasori, feeling that sensation again. Sasori stood there, stunned to say the least. He stayed perfectly still, even after Deidara released him and went inside. "What just happened?" asked the redhead, confusion in his voice as he walked away. So many questions were left to be answered.

Hidden in the bushes, not far from Deidara's porch, was a girl holding a digital camera. "I can tell you what happened, Sasori-kun," she started in a hushed tone. The unknown girl smiled evilly. "It's the beginning of the end of you reign as the toughest guys in school."

* * *

**WOOT!! It's done! I don't really favor this chapter because I think I rushed their liking each other in a little too early. I think now that I should have put this chapter in a little later. Also, I didn't give a lot of detail. Plus, Sasori showed a serous emotion: sadness, which is totally Ooc for him because Sasori never shows emotion. Just a bored expression or a glare. To be blunt, I think this chapter sucked. Hopefully you readers won't think so or won't stop reading because of it. For the unknown girl, I was thinking of her being me. A kind of self-insert kind of thing, you know? Let me know what you think because I can be kind of evil and with me in this, Deidara and Sasori's relationship could get a lot more interesting. Or, if there is any female character in Naruto you think would be great for that role, let me know. After writing this I had a serious brain lapse. I seriously couldn't think of anything else after that, lolz. Anyway, please review, tell me what you think. If you think I rushed through their relationship, spare me because I already know and am beating myself up for it. **

**(1)- I love that phrase. I heard it on Family Guy© and fell in love with it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! I'm like really happy right now! I got my Crystal Kay CD and it kicks so much ass! Especially track…well all of them! Well, I don't own Naruto… (Cries to herself)**

* * *

"Ugh! What did I do back there?!" yelled Deidara, falling onto his bed. He just hugged Sasori! Sasori!! Anyone who thought of doing the same would be dead. But, Sasori didn't hit Deidara or push him away. He just…let Deidara hug him. Did Sasori want Deidara to hug him? "No way, un. He was probably just stunned and didn't know what to do." the blonde said to himself. Deidara turned on his side. Or…was he lying to himself?

Deidara slipped into slumber, forgetting his worries.

Hours later, the blue eyed teen was staring up at the ceiling of his room. He had that dream again. Only this time, he and Sasori's lips touched. They were so soft and warm to the blonde. Deidara wanted that feeling to last forever, to never end. He wanted to taste Sasori's sweet strawberry flavored lips again. The blonde wondered why the redhead tasted like that and figured it was pocky or something. But, it tasted so good. Like nothing he's ever tasted before.

_I actually have feelings for Sasori-san…in that way, _thought Deidara. The blonde never thought he'd think of another guy in that way. He always thought he was straight and told himself he was. But, now this? Perhaps it's nothing to seriously worry about. It was probably some feeling brought to life because of Sasori helping him earlier. Just to be safe, Deidara decided to be a little more distant of Sasori. So that those feelings don't come up again.

--That following week--

Deidara's week was…lacking, I guess you could say. Since the blonde decided to avoid Sasori, nothing interesting has happened. Sasori would try and get near Deidara, only for Deidara to walk away or talk to others. The blonde didn't know if it was bothering Sasori because said teen had the same bored look on his face. The new student thought avoiding Sasori to keep those feelings away would work. Only…it didn't. Those feelings just kept coming back. Every time he saw the redhead, especially. His heart would pound in his chest and his voice would just be gone. To be blunt, Deidara was speechless around the shorter teen.

And to make matters worse, a girl has been following him. It's weird because she'd just be walking silently behind him and then just disappears. Deidara didn't recognize her at all which annoyed him even more. God, this week sucked for him.

At lunch period Hidan asked for Deidara to sit with them. More like demanded him to sit with them, but asked none the less. The blonde agreed to it and made sure not to look at or sit near Sasori, if Sasori was there that is.

"Hey blondie, you made it!" yelled Hidan, who was standing on the table. Kakuzu was shaking his head in embarrassment as he tried to pull his lover back into his seat. Deidara smirked and went over to the table cluttered with the other teens, Sasori being one of them. Deidara placed his tray and sat on Hidan's left (Kakuzu was on Hidan's right, rubbing his thigh), on the opposite end of the table to Sasori. Sasori and Deidara's eyes met, but the blonde looked the other way before he wouldn't be able to look away at all. Sasori looked away as well, a little pissed off.

"Ku, ku, ku, if it isn't Sasori's little girlfriend." said Kisame as he neared the table, Itachi close behind. Deidara glared at the blue haired teen, stood up and pointed at the teen. "I'm not his girlfriend or boyfriend or anything! And I'm a boy!" complained the teen, red in the face. Kisame laughed. "Honestly, neither you nor Sasori can take a joke. You two are meant for each other." Sasori glared at Kisame and mouthed, "I'm going to kill you." The freakishly tall teen simply mouthed back, "I'd like to see you try."

Itachi stared at everyone with a bored expression. That's his way of acknowledging the others. The blonde gave up the fight and sat back down. There was no way he was going to win that battle. "So Deidara, did you enjoy your date with Sasori?" asked Hidan, seriousness etched in his voice. Said teen turned red again and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "Drop the fucking conversation, alright. I'm getting so fucking tired of hearing your mouth, Hidan." replied Sasori. His voice screamed hate and anger towards someone. Who else other than Deidara. That had to be the reason why he was so mad.

Hidan snorted. "God, someone's pms-ing. Sorry, I was only kidding!" Sasori glared again then laid his head down on the table. Deidara was a little, okay, very worried. "What's wrong with Sasori?" he whispered to particularly no one. Zetsu whispered back, "He's just mad about something. Not that we give a damn." Deidara nodded and looked over at Sasori, whose head was still down. He then sighed. Hidan smirked. "Don't worry about him. He's just suffering from sexual frustration."

Sasori's head shot up and he glowered at the white haired teen. "Oh, did I upset you?" asked the teen in mock concern. The redhead flipped the bird before getting up and walking away. "Jashin-sama, he's such a pansy when it comes to some things. Fucking pisses me fucking off." complained Hidan. "Well, you did start it." said Itachi, taking a small bite of his food. Everyone nodded in agreement. Hidan sweatdropped. "You're all fucking against me, dammit." Kakuzu rubbed Hidan's back in an assuring way. "I'm not against you."

Deidara took a bite from his sandwich it started the slow process of chewing and swallowing. It's slow because you have to chew and chew and chew and after all that, then swallow. Not that Deidara minded. He didn't want to choke. "I think Sasori's upset because of something involving you." stated Itachi. Deidara choked on his food, much like everyone else. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hidan pounded on his chest, trying to swallow the pizza he choked on. "You never say anything." Hidan managed to cough out. Everyone nodded. "And," added Tobi, "That kind of threw us off, Itachi-san." Tobi would call Itachi 'Itachi-nii', but is afraid of what might happen.

Itachi sighed. "Look, Sasori always seems to be mad now and for the past few days. Normally, you and Sasori are seen around each other. But, for some reason you two barely look at each other. Did something happen?" Deidara averted his gaze and moved it to the table. He didn't want to tell anyone anything. It was none of their business. It didn't need to become their business. Why'd they even care?

Kisame laughed. "Yeah, something did happen! You could tell once he looked away. So tell!" Deidara looked up with confusion. "Did you say something?" he asked. Hidan back handed the blonde. "Don't lie, fucker. Something happened and we want in on it, dammit. So spill, or I'll fucking kill you." Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the hair. "He won't do that. He'd kill himself before you, really." The teen released the white haired teen, whose hands rushed right up to his hair. "Damn you! You know how fucking long it takes to do my fucking hair?!" cursed Hidan. His boyfriend only rolled his eyes.

Deidara sighed and propped his head on his hands. "What's it matter? It's not like you can do anything. I mean, I'd be mad too if I was in Sasori's place. Who just randomly hugs someone?" the new student heard rustling and looked up. The other teens were in close, eyes wide with interest. Itachi wasn't doing the same, but he was interested. "What the hell? Dude, you did what?!" the other teens, other than Itachi, all but screamed. "Do you know how much money I'd pay to see that?!" hollered Kakuzu. Hidan nodded. "Especially since he won't spend a penny. Not even on me!" Deidara slumped in his seat. "Great, I must have done something very bad to get a punishment like this." he groaned.

"Why did you do it, Deidara-san?" asked Tobi. The blonde shrugged. "Who knows why? I don't even know why I did it. He helped me out earlier and I guess at first, it was to show my appreciation. But, I realized what I did later on and kicked myself for it. What's Sasori-san thinking?" explained Deidara. Hidan smiled. "Probably thinking, 'how the hell can I get another hug because this one feels good, dammit!'" he laughed, the others didn't.

"That was so gay."

"Like you got fucking room to talk, jaws!"

"Kakuzu, I feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"For dating a candy-ass pansy like Hidan." Insert evil snicker.

"That's the last fucking straw, damn you! Come here so I can kick your ass!"

Itachi cleared his throat, eyes clearly showing he was pissed off. "Can we continue?" Hidan and Kisame nodded quickly towards the pissed Uchiha. "Thank you. Deidara-san, Sasori may have been thrown off by that hug, but he wouldn't be mad unless you hugged him and he didn't like you. There must be another reason why he's mad at you." quoted the red eyed teen. Deidara rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah…wonder what that reason could be…hehehe." he said, laughing sheepishly. Itachi's gaze hardened into a glare. Deidara smirked.

"No way you can get me with that."

Fierce glare from the always evil Uchiha Itachi.

"… God fine! You win! Goddamn, no one can avoid your glare. I tired to avoid him after that hug. Just in case something was to happen because of it." whined Deidara, giving in to Itachi's glare. Hidan looked at the blonde. "That's not the way to do it, you know. You don't run away from your fucking problems. You face them, dammit." He stated, face stern. Deidara nodded solemnly, understanding everything the lavender eyed teen just said. "Okay. How do you know all this?" he asked. Hidan smirked and looked over at Kakuzu out of the corner of his eye. "I've been through the same thing."

Kisame snorted. "Oh, so you're actually of use now. Other than a sex toy." "That's it!" Hidan pounced on the blue haired teen. Deidara closed his eyes, thinking of what to say to Sasori. _I'm sorry is a start, _thought the blonde. _I'm not sure anymore…I'm just not._

--Time skip. Later on that day--

Deidara was walking home from school. He would have been home by now but he was too busy looking for Sasori. The redhead just seemed to run off after lunch, no one saw him since then. Hopefully he didn't go too far.

Deidara was rounding the corner when he was grabbed and pushed against the wall. The blonde gasped at the pain rushing down his back. "What…the hell?" he wheezed. He looked around then down and saw Sasori glaring up at him. "Sasori?" he asked. "Don't say anything. Just listen. What the hell is the matter with you? You've been ignoring me for days now! What did I even do to piss you off, anyway?" ordered the shorter teen. Deidara closed his eyes. _What do I do now? What can I do now, _thought the blonde frantically. Today just wasn't his day.

"Well?" said Sasori, "Say it!"

"I'm not mad at you! You didn't do anything wrong! It's me, dammit! I was trying to avoid you because I was afraid!" admitted Deidara. He could feel hot tears form in his eyes. He didn't want this to happen. Nothing was going the way he hoped. Everything was falling apart, after being in Konoha for only six weeks too!

Sasori stared at the crying teen. "Afraid? Of what?" he asked, his tone much softer. Deidara wiped the tears from his eyes. "I was afraid to…to have those emotions come back. The emotions I got after hugging you. The feeling I got. It felt like-""Ice running up your spine. Then a warm feeling was replaced with it." finished the redhead. Deidara nodded, bowing his head. "Exactly. But, how do you?" he started. Sasori blushed a shade of red. "I…I've been having the same feelings. Every time I touch you." Deidara's eyes widened. _So…he's been having the same feelings… _

"Well? What does it mean?" asked the redhead. He released Deidara and was looking down at the ground. He didn't want to look Deidara in the eyes. Sasori didn't want to see anything in those blue eyes that were related to hate, anger, or refusal. The shorter teen didn't want Deidara to refuse any part of him. He wanted the blonde to accept him for him and to accept his feelings towards said blonde.

"I've never felt this way towards a guy before…I always thought I was straight, you know? But now…after meeting you and how much I care and worry about you, I don't know what to think anymore." explained Deidara sadly. Sasori nodded, he understood completely what the blonde was saying. Sasori thought he was straight also. But, girls never really attracted him. If anything, he thought girls were annoying, like **her.** However, Sasori didn't want to believe he was gay or even bi. The brown eyed teen didn't want to deal with the hassle that might have come from believing it and someone finding out. He just didn't, even though at least half of the school's gay or bi. Most of the members of Akatsuki were gay. The only straight ones were Pein and Konan.

"Sasori-san, I like you. I really like you. In that way."

Sasori's head shot up to see Deidara blushing with a stupid grin on his face. "I thought you said you weren't sure about your sexual orientation." said Sasori. Deidara's smile fell. "Oh, I just figured it out. Yeah, that quickly. Anyway, I've been attracted to women and men. I just haven't realized it until now, when I began having these feelings for you. I haven't really felt anything towards guys, other than some of them, like Itachi-san, are cute." The blonde nodded to himself. Sasori smirked. "Everyone thinks Itachi's cute. But not really cute, more like hot or sexy." Deidara glared.

"Have you ever had any feelings towards Itachi-san?"

The redhead shrugged. "Not those kind of feelings. More like a friend kind of feelings." Deidara sighed, relieved. "Because the only guy I have or ever will have those kinds of feelings for is you." Deidara blushed. Did he really mean that? "Do you really mean that?" thought the blonde aloud. Sasori gave the blue eyed teen a small smile and took steps towards the said teen. Deidara stayed perfectly still. He wasn't about to run away from what he wanted.

Sasori stopped just in front of Deidara and motioned for the blonde to crouch down. The blonde did so and looked Sasori in the eye. His beautiful brown eyes seemed to shine. They were even more beautiful than he ever could have imagined. Sasori cupped Deidara's face with his hands and caressed Deidara's cheek with his thumb. _His skin is so soft and tanned, _thought Sasori. He pulled Deidara close and placed his lips over Deidara's sheepishly. Deidara felt light headed once their lips touched but he didn't want the feeling to end.

Sasori traced his tongue over Deidara's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Deidara moaned a small reply and allowed Sasori's tongue access. Sasori searched the blonde's hot cavern, lapping his tongue over every spot. He would surely remember this for later. The blonde tasted like mint, which tasted so good to the redhead. Deidara traced his tongue over Sasori's, fighting for dominance.

After a few minutes, both teens broke away for some air. Deidara smirked while breathing heavily. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "W…What?" he asked. Deidara licked his lips slowly. "You taste good. Strawberry?" he joked. Sasori glared jokingly and gave Deidara a quick kiss.

"We have to keep this between us. No one else can know, okay?" said Sasori. Deidara nodded. The shorter teen did have a reputation to hold onto, after all. "Cool. I'll see you later." Sasori smiled, kissed Deidara on the cheek, and walked in the opposite direction. Deidara turned a deep shade of red, took a deep breath, and left for home, the taste of strawberry still lingering in his mouth.

A girl with long black hair and deep grey eyes came from behind a tree right by where Deidara and Sasori's little incident happened. She held a green Fuji-film digital camera, much like the one that was used to take the picture of Deidara and Sasori hugging. Her grip tightened on the camera, her eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. "Deidara-kun…how dare you do what you've done to Sasori-kun?" she asked in a harsh sounding whisper. The girl then smirked. "That's okay. After all…" She walked away, black hair flowing in the wind.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat."

* * *

**Wow, that last part was kind of evil. I loved it! I figured out that I'm going to use an Oc. I know I said there was only going to be one Oc, but Hikaru is out of the picture and this girl is going to replace him as the only Oc. Sorry Hikaru-kun…. I don't know what to name here though. I got her look planned out and I might draw a picture and put it on deviant art so you can see. But I need a name! If you wonderful readers would be so kind as to give me a name or two. Please let it be a Japanese name. Arigato!! Please review too, I'd love that!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okkies, new chapter. I'm out for summer vacation now so I can update a lot. Also, I've picked one of the names. They were all great, but this one defines the girl's personality perfectly. I don't own Naruto. But I do own my evil Oc, lolz.**

* * *

For about two months now, Deidara and Sasori's relationship has gone smoothly. Plenty of kisses, hugs, and 'hanky panky', if you will. Deidara was thrown off by the name 'hanky panky' but was happy when it happened. Sasori enjoyed it too. A lot. The others didn't know of course. No one did, seeing as how the teens planned on keeping it a secret. Sasori and Deidara act as if nothing is going on between them. Itachi and Hidan were a little suspicious, but didn't say anything. Who would have believed Hidan anyway? Exactly.

To add to Deidara's happiness, that girl stopped stalking him. He would call it stalking since she watched and followed him for no apparent reason. Nothing could go wrong at the moment. Everything was perfect, he was dating a great guy, and he had great, if not annoying, friends, and had a ball of clay in front of him. I know you're thinking: What the hell? Clay? You see, the blonde is currently in art with Sasori. Today he felt like molding something. Problem was that he didn't know what to mold. Birds were getting old, as were insects. Besides, Shino, who was one seat in front in the next row, was craving insects into his clay.

_What to mold…what to mold,_ thought the blue eyed teen. You can tell Deidara was deep in thought in two ways. One, he'd be in the thinker pose. Obviously. And two, if you were trying to speak to him, like someone was trying to now, he wouldn't hear you.

"Deidara….Deidara!" practically yelled Sasori, throwing a chunk of clay at the blonde. The clay landed on the blonde with a 'thump' and stuck to him like glue. It didn't get him out of his state of thought, however. Sasori groaned. This was harder than he thought it would be. "Um, you don't have to try. It was very kind of you to accept anyway." said the person that was trying to reach Deidara. The redhead shrugged. "He's been like that for five minutes. Someone's got to wake him up sooner or later." Sasori had already finished his sculpture anyway, so he needed something to do. Then, it came to him. How to snap Deidara out of it anyway.

Sasori leaned over, just so that his lips were close to Deidara's ear. He whispered something in the blonde's ear and said blonde's eyes widened. He turned a bright red and looked over at the brown eyed teen, who was smirking an evil smirk. "Was that really necessary?!" asked Deidara. Sasori nodded. "It was the only way to wake you up, pinhead. Someone was talking to you." He pointed to the person while Deidara's eyes followed. Deidara's breath was caught in his throat when he saw a girl with long black hair and deep grey eyes in a blush colored angel dress with heels to match. She was smiling sweetly at him. _That's her. The girl that was following me before, _thought Deidara, speechless.

Sasori looked over at the girl, then the expression on Deidara's face. It was an expression of shock, disbelief, and surprise. Pretty much like a gaping fish look. The girl's eyebrows furrowed in a worried way.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, give it a minute." A few seconds later, Deidara gasped for air, blinked, and looked up at the girl. "You're the girl that's been following me!" he stated. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "Following?" he wondered. The blonde teen nodded. "Un, she was following me before! I remember the black hair and everything!" he explained. Said black haired girl blushed a light shade of pink. "Well," she started, "I have been trying to find time to talk with Deidara lately. But, I've never found him to be alone. I'm sorry!" The female was about to turn when Deidara grabbed her by the arm. She turned to face the newest student, eyes filling with tears.

"Look, its okay. You could have just come up to me and ask. No worries, un? How bout he talk in sixth period in study hall? I have it next class period and you're in my class right?" said Deidara. The girl wiped her eyes, nodded and went back to her seat. The blonde sighed contently. Another problem solved by the ever so brilliant Deidara.

Sasori shook his head and looked at his boyfriend. "That wasn't a good idea, you know." Deidara's gaze snapped to the redhead. "Oh yeah? Why do you say that?" he asked. The shorter teen turned in his seat to face the taller teen. "Talking with her might not be a good idea. She's on the journalism team. Meaning she works for the newspaper and she's not afraid to use your words against you. That's why everyone thinks her name is true about her personality." Deidara's head cocked to the side confusingly. "What's her name?" he questioned. Sasori gave Deidara a serious looked while saying with a straight face, "Kaiyada. It means 'unforgiving' it's the perfect name for her. She promises to not put a certain comment or picture in the newspaper but does it anyway. After that, you can't and won't forgive her." The blonde snorted. "Yeah right! Kaiyada can't be that bad!"

The redhead sweatdropped. "You're loss. Don't ask me to help when some embarrassing comment is in the paper and you want it out cause I'm not going to." Deidara made a face at Sasori. "I won't need you're help because she can't break me!" exclaimed Deidara, pumping a fist in the air. Kaiyada, who was sitting in the far back, smiled evilly. "You think so don't you, Deidara-kun?" she murmured while drawing Deidara and Sasori being laughed at by the entire school.

--times skip. Next class period--

Deidara had taken a seat at an empty table and was waiting for Kaiyada. "Where the hell is she?" he asked, annoyed. Kaiyada was supposed to be there ten minutes ago. Yet, she hadn't shown up. What could she be doing that could take her so long? Probably being girly and making sure her hair is perfect. It's not everyday she talks to a total hunk like the blonde. Okay, maybe that was a little self-centered but it was true! Or at least, Deidara thought it was…

Just then, Kaiyada ran up to the table Deidara was sitting at. She was carrying a green Fuji-film digital camera. "Sorry I'm late. I had to grab my camera." huffed the ebony haired girl. The blonde nodded. "It's alright. Nice camera, by the way." Kaiyada smiled and thanked Deidara while sitting down. The two sat in silence for a minute or two, letting the grey eyed girl catch her breath. "You gonna be okay?" asked Deidara. Kaiyada looked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. So, how long have you known Sasori-kun?" she asked after answering Deidara. The blue eyed teen smiled at hearing his boyfriend's name. "Since my first day of school." he answered truthfully.

Kaiyada smirked playfully. "I bet you two were friends quickly. The good guy becoming friends with the bad boy." She and Deidara laughed. "No, nothing like that," corrected Deidara, "At first we hated each other. Couldn't get along until after a few months ago." Deidara smiled and blushed lightly. Kaiyada raised a delicate eyebrow in questioning. The blonde shook his head and waved his arms around. "No! It's not what you think!" sputtered Deidara quickly. Kaiyada giggled and waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry! I wasn't thinking that."

Deidara sighed, "Good. Tell me about yourself." Kaiyada blinked and crossed her eyes. Deidara blinked as well, but was way beyond confused. "Why do you cross your eyes?" he asked. The ebony haired girl uncrossed her eyes and pouted slightly. "I just do that when I think. It's a weird habit but I can't grow out of it. Anyway, I'm in the eleventh grade like you, my favorite colors are black and green, and I love to take pictures. I'm also in journalism." She answered. Deidara thought back to what Sasori said.

_She's on the journalism team. Meaning she works for the newspaper and she's not afraid to use your words against you…_

The blonde had to make sure he was careful of what he said. He didn't want Kaiyada to know something and use it against him. But, she wouldn't do that…would she?

"Deidara-kun? Are you okay?" asked Kaiyada, worried. Deidara looked up and blushed. "I zoned out again, didn't I?" he asked. The girl nodded. Deidara scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I just tend to do that. Don't think I do it to ignore you or anything." Kaiyada's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the table. "Sure…I'll make sure not to."

Deidara laid his head down on the table and kept it there for a few minutes. He was killing himself here! Gosh, if he could be anywhere but here, he'd be more than happy to be there. _I wonder what Kaiyada-san thinks of me,_ thought the blonde. Probably that the blonde was living up to the title of a 'dumb blonde'. Didn't matter now…he just wanted to disappear. To leave this place and be with Sasori-kun…_his_ Sasori-kun.

Kaiyada giggled, causing Deidara to look up. Deidara started to laugh with Kaiyada. Both teens laughed for what seemed like forever. "What are we laughing at?" asked the blonde, chuckling the whole time. Kaiyada had tears forming in her eyes from laughing so much. "I don't know what you're laughing at, but I'm just looking at all the pictures I took. Some of these are hilarious. Come look." answered the girl, motioning Deidara to take a look at the pictures with her. Deidara scooted his seat over and glanced over Kaiyada's shoulder. Both laughed at the picture of Naruto picking his nose, thinking no one was looking. Deidara laughed even harder when he saw the picture of Sakura stuffing her bra. There were plenty of others that were just as funny.

The blonde teen wiped a tear from his eye. "You could use all of these as blackmail!" Kaiyada nodded. "Yeah, I know right? A lot of these are funny. But some are cute. Like this one." She then showed Deidara a few pictures. One of them was of Neji and Tenten hugging and smiling. Another was of Sasuke holding a mistletoe above he and Naruto's head while kissing the blonde on the cheek. Naruto was blushing the whole time. Deidara couldn't help but smile at the next picture. It was where Naruto was holding Hinata's hand, the pale eyed girl blushing like crazy the whole time. "Hinata-chan fainted right after that." chuckled Kaiyada.

"Oh! I really like this picture. It really helps you get to know a person," muttered the ebony haired girl while moving to the next picture. She 'awww-ed' to herself as Deidara's eyes widened in horror. It was a picture of Deidara and Sasori kissing months ago. It was a clear picture. You could see everything. Even the blush on each other's faces. _How did she-?!_ "Um, Kaiyada-san?" started the blonde as he tapped on said girl's shoulder. Kaiyada turned to look at Deidara. "Yes?" Deidara looked away for a second then looked back at the girl with stern eyes. "Where did you get a picture like that?" Kaiyada inwardly smirked. _Good, you noticed. Let's see what you have to say about it, _she thought.

"This picture? I was walking home a few months ago when I saw you two and I just wanted to remember it for later. So, I took a picture. What? Do you not like it?" the grey eyed teen asked, head tilted to the side. Deidara took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from breaking the camera. Lord knew he could, too. "No," he said calmly, anger etched in his voice, "I don't. I want you to delete it." Kaiyada's eyes widened in shock.

"But, why Deidara-kun?! I like the picture!" whined the girl, bringing the camera close to her. Deidara grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "That picture is an evasion of privacy. You had no right to take that picture. Now delete it, now!" he demanded in the end. Kaiyada looked away with a hurt look on her face. _I should get rid of it before he gets really mad._ "Fine." The girl pressed a button and the picture dematerialized on the screen. "See," she inquired, "It's gone. Just like I promised." Deidara nodded, arms crossed. "Good and whatever other pictures of me and Sasori you have will be deleted also." He stated. Kaiyada glared softly at Deidara but complied and deleted the other picture. "Happy?" she asked, annoyance in her voice. Deidara's glare faded away. "Very."

The bell rang at the moment and Deidara picked up his things. "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you" said Deidara while walking out of the room. Kaiyada nodded and turned to grab her messenger bag. She opened the bag and took out a couple hundred pictures of Deidara and Sasori kissing and another hundred or so of Deidara and Sasori hugging. Her grey eyes darkened into pure black and she smiled evilly. "I had to delete my favorite pictures, but that's okay. I still have them to show everyone." whispered Kaiyada. "And I will…oh, I will."

--A couple of days later--

Deidara was getting some books from his locker Thursday morning. The blonde was tired and it showed on his face. Rings under his eyes and everything.

As Deidara walked down the hall, a few people were laughing. He didn't know why, but ever so often, a group of girls would start giggling when he passed them. Others whispered silently to their friends. One girl Deidara passed turned bright red and backed away from the teen. Her friends glared and turned away. _What is up with these people,_ wondered the blonde. A redheaded girl and boy were walking down the hall but stopped in front of the newest student and smirked.

"Hey, is it true?" asked the redhead girl to Deidara. The blonde's eyebrows furrowed. "Is what true?" The girl giggled. "That you and Sasori are dating?" Deidara's mouth opened but closed quickly. "What makes you think that?" Both redheads busted out laughing and looked at the blonde. "Don't worry about it." answered the boy. "Yeah," agreed the girl, "Let's go Juugo." The redheads walked away, leaving Deidara standing there confused. Something was going on, something strange.

"Hey, Deidara-kun! Come here!" proclaimed Naruto while motioning for him to come over. The blonde did so and looked around the little group. Hinata had a blush growing on her face once she saw Deidara. Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari just kept staring at him. Haku was looking away, as quiet as the others. The guys looked at the blonde in disbelief. Even Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and Neji were interested. Kiba and Naruto were gawking at Deidara as if he had grown two heads.

"Um…"

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" screeched Naruto at the top of his lungs. Deidara stuck a finger in his ear to try and get it stop ringing. "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you yelling if you're trying to be quiet?" the taller blonde thought aloud. Naruto blinked and scratched his chin. "Why did I yell?" asked himself. The small group, minus Hinata of course, shook their heads at the blonde's stupidity. "Oh yeah! What are you thinking?! Dating Akasuna Sasori?!" whispered Naruto loudly. The newest student tilted his head to the side, and then started laughing. Everyone one looked at one another with bewilderment on their faces.

"What's with you people? Thinking I'm dating Sasori-san? That's ridiculous!" laughed Deidara. Sasuke took a newspaper from behind his back and handed it to hysterically laughing blonde. "Read it and weep." he said monotonously. Deidara's laughter died down as his eyes scanned over the front page.

"Today's lunch special is pizza?" The others groaned. Sasuke grabbed the paper and turned it around. "This part, idiot." He said, pointing to the headline. Deidara read the page, his eyes widened in shock. "New student Deidara and toughest guy in school Sasori…DATING?! The hottest and most unexpected couple in Konoha High history?!" complained the blonde. The younger students nodded, confirming Deidara's nightmare come to life. Everyone in Konoha High now knows that Deidara and Sasori are dating. _Oh god…what the hell did_ _I do to deserve this bullshit?!_

Deidara just hoped that Sasori hadn't found out that everyone knows yet. Dear lord, he hoped Sasori wasn't even at school!

"DEIDARA! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Deidara heard Sasori scream from all the way on the other end of the hall. "Hot damn, I'm screwed." said the blonde, filled with fear. He's seen and heard the redhead mad before. But he was no where as mad sounding as now.

Kaiyada was in the background, watching everything fold out. "I told you Deidara-kun, there's more than one way to skin a cat. And definitely more than one way to get the truth out. You should have known better than to trust my word…" she said to herself wickedly. Kaiyada then laughed maniacally while heading to homeroom.

"Hahaha, payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Very serious chapter in the story. Now you know what Kaiyada's capable of. Be afraid, be very afraid. Please review while you are very afraid. Thankies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hmm, a review helped me really think about why I said 'payback's a bitch' in the last chapter…but I know what I'm doing so don't worry. It'll be clear after this chapter or the next. Probably this one. But you know how girl's get when they don't get what they want, I know I do. I might have said something I shouldn't have…O.O oh well, I don't own Naruto. Just Kaiyada and the plot.**

* * *

"Deidara! What the hell?! I come to school and see-hey! Where are you taking me?!" Sasori was struggling to get free of Deidara's grip, but said teen wouldn't loosen his grip. The blonde had a serious look with fear hiding behind it. He couldn't looked frightened to Sasori, he wouldn't. Currently, Deidara was practically dragging Sasori to the closest bathroom. On their way there, a few girls would whisper things like, "They're going to the bathroom to make-out." And "They're probably going to mess around in there." It pissed off Deidara so much that he stopped in front of them and flicked them off. The girls flicked him off as he walked away, Sasori more confused than ever.

When they made it, Deidara checked to see if anyone was in there and locked the door so that no one could interrupt them. That's when Sasori went off. "What the fucking hell did you say to that liar?! I told you not to say anything to her, but no you did anyway! And that picture?! Where the hell did she get a picture like that?! She couldn't have made something like that herself because they're too real!" Sasori yelled at the blonde. Deidara flinched before speaking. "Look," he started, "she had that picture and another of us. I told her to delete it." Sasori crossed his arms.

"Apparently, she didn't."

"No really! I watched her delete them. And I told her it was none of her business. Honest." Deidara looked down in shame. This was his fault after all. Sasori was right; he shouldn't have said anything to her. Now his reputation and Sasori's was probably ruined.

Sasori looked off to the side, his hand on his chin. "She had to have been there to take those pictures. Also, knowing how smart Kaiyada is, she could just look at the picture and know the whole story. Kaiyada does say 'A picture's worth a thousand words but certain ones are worth a million'. This one," the redhead pointed to the picture of him and Deidara kissing, "Is definitely worth a million. And the odds are in her favor." The taller of the two teens looked at the redhead, his eyes full of sorrow. "What is it?" asked Sasori. Deidara didn't look at Sasori when he said, "What are we going to do? We can't have this going around for too long."

Sasori's serious face softened into a concerned look. He caressed the blonde's cheek and made the blonde look at him. "We'll figure it out. I know we will and we'll make her pay for what she has done. No one does something like that to Akasuna Sasori and gets away with it." he assured Deidara. Deidara's eyes closed slowly and he nodded. _I hope so…for your sake._ Deidara wasn't worried about his reputation anymore. He was worried about Sasori's. The redhead was the toughest in school and that could all be over with one little newspaper…That **everyone** has read. Fate just hated him at the moment.

"That could work, what do you think Deidara?" finished Sasori. He looked up at the blonde to see that he blanked out again. "Um…brat?" The redhead didn't have time for this. He poked Deidara in the side a few times then pulled the blonde's hair. Deidara yelped but Sasori covered it with his hand. The blue eyed teen pushed the brown eyed teen's hand away and glared at him. "What the hell?" he demanded. Sasori put his finger to his lips. "If you yell like that, they might suspect something. We have to wait until after the bell rings to leave. That way, no one will bombard us on our way to first period." responded the teen. Deidara nodded. "But, what to we do until then?" he wondered. The redhead smirked.

"We're going to think of a way to get Kaiyada."

--Time skip to lunch--

"Where were you and Sasori-san in homeroom, Deidara-san?" asked Tobi for the billionth time. Deidara's eye twitched slightly. "I said none of your business, Tobi. Now please stop asking!" Tobi nodded sadly and moved his focus to his lunch. Deidara sighed. He already got after school detention for not being in homeroom, so did Sasori. He didn't want to have to answer Tobi's a million and one questions. To be honest, the blonde just wasn't in the mood. First he was late, then everyone found out what he was trying to hide, and now Tobi was being an annoying pain in the ass. His day sucked beyond belief.

"Why didn't you tell us before that you and Sasori were dating? I would've have rather told everyone than let that bitch tell everyone for me." said Hidan calmly. The blonde glared at the white haired teen. "It's not that simple. Sasori wanted to keep it a secret. I simply complied until it got out. I think Sasori was afraid of how you guys or everyone else would react if they knew." Kisame tsk-ed. "Just like Sasori. Would rather keep to himself than ask for help when he knows he needs it." Itachi nodded. "If Sasori were here, he'd get mad and say that what you said wasn't true." The red eyed teen informed them. The redhead really wasn't at the table. He was off doing something that would benefit him and Deidara when the time came.

"What could the little bastard be doing anyway?" asked Hidan out of nowhere. Deidara shrugged. "How should I know? He just said, 'I have to take care of something. Don't wait up.'" And I didn't so yeah." A group of glares was thrown at the blonde.

"What?"

"You're lying. We can see it on your face. You know where he is." The group said in unison. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know I was lying?" he asked. Kakuzu pointed at the blonde. "That's how. You just told on yourself." He said. The blonde blinked and turned a bright red. "Jashin-sama! Boy, are you slow sometimes!" the lavender eyed teen howled with laughter.

After a few minutes, Hidan's laughter started to die down. "Are you done?" asked Itachi. Hidan nodded. "Good. Deidara-kun, you and Sasori have to figure out a way to get even with Kaiyada. What she did was unforgivable." explained the ebony haired boy. He then looked towards the other side of the lunchroom, the other's eyes following his gaze. Kaiyada was sitting with four redheads, a pair of twins, a blonde with fang-like teeth, a brunette with tanned skin, and a guy with white hair and green eyes. She looked in Deidara's direction and smiled sweetly while waving to the blonde. The others, except for Juugo and Kimimaro, at her table turned and smirked evilly at the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki members looked away, Hidan flipping the bird before turning around himself.

Kisame turned to Hidan. "What that necessary?" he questioned. The Jashin worshipper snorted and crossed his arms. "Hell yeah it was! You mess with one of us and don't not expect to get your ass flicked off!" he exclaimed, fist in the air. Deidara's eyes widened slightly. _Mess with us…does that mean they think of me as one of them,_ thought the blonde. "Of course you one of us. Not apart of Akatsuki, that is. But you are a friend and we do things for our friends." explained Itachi, as if he read Deidara's thoughts. Hidan deadpanned. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said!! What the fucking hell is going on?!" groaned the teen. Itachi glared at the white haired idiot and went back to his emotionless state. Kisame placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder, causing the blonde to look at him. "That's the nicest comment you're going to get from Itachi-san. Unless you play your cards right." The blue haired teen said with a small reassuring smile. Deidara smiled back. So this is what it's like to have true friends, huh?

Heavy footsteps could be heard heading towards the Akatsuki table as Sasori came into view. He was carrying a stack of papers in his arms. The redhead skid to a stop and slammed the papers onto the table. "Nice stop." joked Zetsu, taking a bite from his salad. Sasori nodded his gratitude and turned to face Deidara. The blonde was staring back at Sasori with happiness. "What's with you?" asked the brown eyed teen. Deidara just smiled like an idiot and shook his head. "Nothing." Sasori pfft-ed and sat down next to the blonde, grabbing a piece of paper from the stack. "Why so many papers, Sasori-san?" asked the masked teen. Said teen turned to look at Tobi and smirked evilly. "Oh these? This is all I could find on Kaiyada. Everything from her birth to her fears to her life so far and everything. We'll need this." answered the redhead.

Deidara took a piece of paper from the stack and read it over. "Kaiyada's afraid of needles? How's this going to help us?" he asked. Sasori answered while reading another paper. "That won't help us. But some of this information will. Did you know Kaiyada's afraid of Itachi? It says here that she once got in a fight with him and has been afraid to even get near him since." Everyone looked over at Itachi, who was smirking a smirk of amusement. "You fought her?" wondered Deidara. Itachi nodded. "Yeah, and won. After a few punches, the little brat ran." Hidan laughed aloud. "Ain't that a bitch! All that talk but nothing to back it up with!" Sasori ignored Hidan and went back to his research.

"Where did you find most of this information anyway?" Tobi asked.

Sasori shrugged. "From her diary in her locker. The bitch should know better to hide things with useful information from people who could get hold of it for their own purposes." Deidara nodded. "She probably thinks she's invincible." he said. The blonde grabbed another piece of paper and scanned his eyes over it. His blue eyes stopped on a certain paragraph and widened with surprise.

"I think I know why she did what she did." murmured Deidara to himself. Sasori's eyes darted up to stare at Deidara and his face showed happiness. "Really?!" proclaimed the redhead. "What is it?! Tell me?!" The newest student shook his head and smiled playfully. "You'll find out soon enough. I really want to see the look on your face and hers when we confront her later." The blonde then cackled evilly and rubbed his hands together in an evil way. He was feeling particularly evil today…And he liked it!

--After school--

Sasori and Deidara's plan was set and under way. Throughout the day, Kisame and Hidan followed Kaiyada silently to see where she'd head next. When school ended, they got Tobi to annoy Kaiyada on her way home. What she didn't realize was that Tobi was leading her to the Akatsuki hideout. It was nothing special, just a forgotten warehouse. Yeah, Pein didn't really care for it but Kakuzu was very happy with it seeing as how it didn't cost them a dime.

"Look Tobi-san, I find you collection of masks interesting. And I'll be sure to put that in the paper, but I have to get home." said the ebony haired girl as she pushed past the masked teen. Kaiyada took one step and stopped abruptly when she felt an unknown presence. "You won't be leaving so soon, will you Kaiyada-san?" whispered Itachi, his warm breath sending chills down the girl's spine. "I…Itachi-sama?! H…How did y...you-?!" she stuttered. Itachi hissed into her ear. "I have my ways." He responded. "You're not leaving anytime soon." Kaiyada glared at the taller teen. "Oh yeah?!" she questioned, taking a step forward. She froze and turned pale when she felt cold metal connect with her skin. "Yeah. Now come with me or I won't hesitate to slit your throat." Itachi informed her, grabbing the girl and pushing her forward, towards the warehouse.

Itachi opened the door and pushed Kaiyada to the cold ground of the dark warehouse. The grey eyed girl couldn't see anything but tensed instantly.

"You think you've got the better of us?" asked a voice through the darkness. "You think you're on top, don't you?" added another. "Like hell she does. Too bad the motha fucker's wrong." finished one more voice. Kaiyada shook lightly but stopped and stared into the blank darkness, her eyes narrowed to slits and her eyes black. "Okay, I don't know what the hell's going on, but I don know that you Akatsuki members are in on this. Stop being cowards and show your faces, dammit!" she ordered her voice loud and fierce.

The room filled with laughter. "Awww look, she's trying to be tough. But you don't know who you're dealing with, little girl." A piercing scream was heard after that as Kaiyada was grabbed and forced to the ground.

The lights flickered on at that moment to reveal the Akatsuki. Sasori was looking down at her, arms crossed in satisfaction.

"I think you've scared her enough. But hold onto her. We don't want her escaping, now do we?" he asked a frightening smile on his face. The smile was on the border line of terrifying and crazy. But that was true about Sasori: he was terrifyingly crazy. Anyone who knew the redhead knew it was a fact that Sasori could be crazy in a terrifying way.

He then glared down at Kaiyada. "Not so high and mighty now, are you?" he asked. The girl didn't answer; she simply glared up at the redhead. Sasori didn't show any anger on his face. Didn't need to to get his message across. He kicked Kaiyada in the face harshly. The ebony haired girl coughed out some blood that collected in her mouth and placed her bruised cheek on the cold ground, tears forming in her eyes. Hidan cocked his head to the side. "Don't tell me after one kick you're gonna start crying. Damn, you are weak." Itachi nodded. "I told you she was." He said calmly.

"Why are you doing this?!" screamed Kaiyada. The Akatsuki looked down at her. "We just want to know why you printed that paper with Deidara and Sasori as the headliner!" answered Tobi. Kaiyada looked up at them with confusion.

"So you're going about it like this?"

Zetsu chuckled, revealing his sharp teeth. "We just wanted to have some fun. So we decided to beat the answers out of you." explained Zetsu's black side. Kaiyada shuttered at the thought of getting beaten to a bloody pulp. "I…I'll never reveal my reasons for doing what I did! But if you want to know, everyone had a right to know!" choked out the girl after a minute. "Liar. You had another motive." intervened Deidara as he walked out of the shadows.

Kaiyada turned to look at the blonde. "Where did you come from?!" she demanded, voice full of shock. Deidara shrugged. "I don't reveal my secrets. Now, tell us the real reason you did it." The ebony haired girl shook her head. An evil glare found its way to Deidara's face. "If you won't answer then maybe this will make you. Hidan, go ahead." The blonde waved his hand in Hidan's direction, motioning for his to step forward.

Hidan stooped over Kaiyada, a knife in hand. Kaiyada took in a sharp breath. "What are you going to do with that?! Don't tell me you're going to chop off one of my body parts for your 'Jashin-sama'?" Hidan raised a white eyebrow. "I know more about Jashin than you think." simply answered the girl. A smile grew on the white haired teen's face. "Jashin-sama doesn't always accept body parts. He can settle for minor things like blood…or hair." Kaiyada's eyes snapped open and darted to look at the Jashin worshipper out of the corner of her eye. "No…please!" pleaded the girl. "Too late!" with one clean swipe, most of Kaiyada's long black was in Hidan's hand. "Such pretty hair. Jashin-sama will appreciate this sacrifice." whispered the lavender eyes teen, throwing the hair to the ground so that the girl could see.

_I'm enjoying this,_ thought Sasori evilly. "Had enough?" he asked. Kaiyada, tears now streaming down her face, remained silent. "Hmm, you'd think she'd say 'yes'. Seeing as how hair is a woman's glory, after all." thought Kisame out loud. _This isn't the way we should be going about it. I should just come out and ask…before it gets too out of hand, _thought Deidara.

"Damn bitch. I'm tired of waiting for an answer!" Sasori bent down and slapped the grey eyed girl across the face, the same spot as where he kicked her before. "Stop Sasori!" yelled Deidara, stepping in between the redhead and the black haired girl. Sasori looked up at the blonde, eyes showing anger. "Why?! After what she put us through?! Dammit, we can't show our faces until we get this cleared up! And the only way to do it-""There's more than one way to go about this. You should have resorted to violence it you needed it. Not for no damn reason like you are now!" interrupted Deidara. Sasori looked taken back, but complied and stepped away from the girl.

Deidara looked behind his shoulder to make sure Sasori would stay, and then bent down to look straight at Kaiyada. The ebony haired girl had blood spilling from her mouth and a bad bruise on her right cheek. He almost felt bad for her.

"I know why you did it." The blonde stated. Kaiyada looked away. "No…you don't." she answered. Deidara smiled softly at her. "Kaiyada-san, you did what you did because you were jealous. You really like Sasori-san, don't you? That's why you wrote it, to get back at me for being with Sasori and at Sasori for choosing me over you." Sasori's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why would she do all this over something so simple? Kaiyada's lip quivered and more tears formed I her eyes._ He knows…he knows,_ she thought sadly. "Am I right?" Deidara asked the crying girl. Kaiyada paused for a minute before nodding.

"What the hell?! All this…this bullshit just because you like Sasori?! That has to be the lamest piece of shit I've ever heard!" complained Hidan, stabbing himself with the knife he used to cut Kaiyada's hair off. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. _How dramatic you are is a piece of bullshit,_ he thought, annoyed.

"You don't understand! You try liking the guy of your dreams, only to have him taken away at the last moment! I've loved Sasori since I first met him! But then you come in and ruin it! He could have been mine but no! Now it's all bout 'Deidara this' and 'Deidara that' …you're all Sasori thinks about now. And don't deny it." responded Kaiyada, sobbing towards the end. Sasori looked at the girl then over at Kisame and told him to let her go. Kisame nodded to the demand and Deidara helped her up. "Y…You're letting me go?" questioned Kaiyada, wiping her tears away. Deidara nodded. "However, you have to promise not to print anymore crap about us. Okay?" replied the blonde. The black haired girl nodded and headed towards the door.

"Kaiyada." Sasori called out to her. Kaiyada turned to look at the redhead. "Yes, Sasori-kun?" Sasori gave her a small smile. "If you liked me, you could have just asked me out." he admitted to the girl. Kaiyada blinked confusion clearly on her face.

"Really?"

Sasori nodded.

"Um…Sasori-kun, will you go out with me?" she asked. Sasori's smile broadened as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist. "Sorry, I'm taken." he answered, cruel amusement dancing in his brown eyes. Kaiyada deadpanned but quickly regained her composure. "Be that way! I'll stop writing those stories, but don't think it's over. I'm sure Sakon and Ukon won't appreciate what you've done! Then you'll pay!" announced the girl confidently, walking out into the night.

"Oh yeah?! Well bring it on, bitch! We'll kick your punk asses any day!" shouted Hidan.

A few minutes later, the group was calm. "Damn, that was fun." muttered Kisame, swinging around his sword. Itachi sighed. "Careful. You might chop someone's limp off." Deidara laughed silently to himself as he watched Kisame get nagged by Itachi. He turned to face Sasori when said teen cleared his throat. "Something wrong?" he asked. "No…but I wonder if she's really going to go through with that threat she made." The redhead answered. Deidara shrugged. "If she does, what does it matter?" Deidara and Sasori smirked at the same time. "Yeah. We'll be ready for them. No way they can beat us." stated Sasori proudly.

Deidara smiled. "Un, no way." For some reason, however, the blonde felt that the war was just beginning. _We'll see when the time comes I guess…_

* * *

**Bada Bing bada boom, there it is! Done and uploaded less than twenty-fours of the last update, which was yesterday! Damn, I'm good! Kaiyada's reason for payback is clear and the problem is solved…for now! (insert evil laughter) Now I'm just being random. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm at a loss of plot. I don't know what Sakon and Ukon's ****purpose is. But I just come up with stuff when I start typing. So, we'll never know. I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple. This takes place a week later.**

* * *

Sasori couldn't get Kaiyada's threat out of his head. Even now, in his comfort zone on the hill. That hill was where the redhead went to forget his problems. But now, all he was thinking about was his problems.

_I'm sure Sakon and Ukon won't appreciate what you've done! Then you'll pay!_ Not that her words frightened him or anything, but Sasori was wondering why they would be involved. _I know that tweedle dee and tweedle dumb do whatever she says, much like the others, _contemplated the redhead, _but, what do they plan on doing? If it's attack Akatsuki they don't know what they're against. God, this is so troublesome…_ There was a shuffling of feet, causing Sasori to look up.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Itachi, taking a seat next to Sasori. Sasori remained quiet. The ebony haired teen kept a straight face while leaning back, resting his head on the cool grass. This was one of the few times Itachi had let his guard down. When the red eyed teen was around Kisame though, he was relaxed, almost at peace. But, it felt nice to calm down a little.

Sasori snorted, Itachi looking up at him questioningly. "What?" asked the taller of the two. Sasori looked down at the fellow Akatsuki member. "I'm just wondering why you're where? Get tired of Kisame already?" Itachi sat up for a quick second, flicked Sasori in the forehead, and then laid back down. The redhead's hand went up to his forehead and rubbed it gently.

"What was that for?" asked Sasori annoyed.

Itachi shrugged. "If you want to get smart like my brother, I'll treat you like my brother. What's troubling you?" Sasori removed his hand from his head and looked down. Maybe Itachi knew what to do. He is a genius after all. But, the shorter teen didn't want his help. He would figure this out on his own. "Why would you be concerned? It's not like you have the answer for it…like you do for everything." huffed Sasori. Itachi's gaze stayed on Sasori, thinking to himself. "Kaiyada's bothering you. What she said is anyway." stated the teen after a few minutes.

Sasori looked over at Itachi. _How'd he figure it out?_ "Your face showed it. Once I mentioned Kaiyada, you're eyes widened." Itachi answered calmly. The redhead nodded. "So? What are you think I should do about it?" Itachi shrugged. "Whatever you feel like doing. It's you problem, not mine." he claimed.

"Some help you are."

Itachi sat up. "What do you want me to do? You got yourself into this by being so secretive about your relationship. If anything, it's you're fault not Deidara's." he said. Sasori glared at the teen. "Oh really? How do you figure? And where do you get off saying it's my fault?!" countered the redhead. Itachi was seriously pissing Sasori off, something a lot of people were doing lately. Something those people should have thought twice about doing.

"Well you, being one with issues of opening up to others, felt it pointless to let others now of you and Deidara-kun. You wouldn't even tell us, who you could trust with your life. Being so to yourself about this caused Kaiyada to find her chance to reveal you. She says it's because she's jealous but that can't be the entire reason. Anyone having any information that could put them on top would certainly use it. Poor Deidara-kun suffered for it." Sasori's eye twitched with anger. How dare he make Sasori the one at fault! That rich bastard had no right to say what he did!

Sasori's look changed for one of hate to one of understanding. "I see what you're going with this," he started, "You're saying I shouldn't have been as secretive as I was. That I shouldn't have worried about what others might have said. But, would you have told everyone information that was none of their business? Oh wait, that's right…you hardly say two words to **anyone**. So what makes you think you can go around saying I slipped up by not saying anything when you hardly say anything at all!" he screamed at the black haired boy. Sasori breathed heavily and got up to leave, but turned sharply when Itachi grabbed him by the wrist.

"Let me go." demanded the redhead. Itachi didn't release the teen. Sasori tried to pull himself free causing Itachi make his grip tighter. "I told you to let me go." ordered the teen once more. "Calm down and sit back down." answered Itachi. Sasori glared at the red eyed teen but complied grudgingly. "I know you're mad, but all this did happen because of your secretiveness. You got yourself out of this for now, but you need to keep a leveled head and get yourself out of the rest of this ordeal." explained the teen.

Sasori looked away. "Why are you so much better at analyzing things than me? It's like you're a super computer or something." wondered the redhead aloud. Itachi smirked. "I hardly think things over. It just comes naturally. So, what are you going to do? About Kaiyada and her group, I mean?" Sasori looked up at the clouds and the setting sun. "Do what I always do. Wait and see what happens, and then make my move. Don't want to rush into things." Itachi nodded and got up. "Where are you going?" asked Sasori. Itachi looked over his shoulder towards the brown eyed teen. "I have to get back to Kisame's apartment. He and Zabuza started some 'see who the stronger one is' kind of battle. I left without him knowing and he might begin to wonder after a while. Might have started wondering, just didn't do anything about it. I'll see you later." Itachi walked off shortly after explaining it to Sasori.

Sasori rested his head in his hands. This was the first time Itachi was help to anyone other than himself. Sure, the Uchiha would give advice…but not enough to really be considered help. He really helped Sasori though. The taller teen helped the redhead figure out what he needed to do.

_We're going to need all the help we can get. I wonder if Deidara would be interested…_

--The next day--

Deidara's day went pretty well. He talked with Naruto for a while…went on a little longer than he wanted. Blonde could talk a lot, Deidara knew that. He was a little annoyed with the fact that each of Kaiyada's puppets were throwing glares at him. Puppets? Well, she did control their every more. She told them where to go, what to do, and even when to do it. Also, a few people still looked at him with disbelief. _Dammit, take a picture. It lasts longer, _angrily thought the blonde. Deidara wouldn't let that ruin his day. It didn't!

"Yo blondie!" exclaimed Hidan, tackling Deidara to the ground. That ruined his day. The white haired teen has been doing that all day. A few other Akatsuki members were coming up to Deidara randomly as well. The strangest event involving Akatsuki was Itachi…being NICE to the blonde. A shocker, I know. But that has been going on throughout the day.

"Hidan…get the fuck off of me!" ordered Deidara. Hidan nodded and got off the blonde, helping said blonde onto his feet. "Why are you guys acting so weird? I mean, Itachi's being nice!" Hidan's lavender eyes widened in shock. "Oh my fucking god! Itachi's being nice?! That is so god damn fucking scary!" joked Hidan, pretending to be afraid. Deidara rolled his eyes and headed towards his locker, Hidan close behind.

"Why are you following me anyway? What do you want?" questioned the blonde, grabbing a book from his locker. Hidan looked around cautiously then brought Deidara close. "That Karin girl has been following me. She says she's…" he took a dramatic pause, "interested in me. That girl has issues." Deidara nodded slowly but stopped. That doesn't sound right…not after what he's heard about Karin from Sasuke.

--Flashback--

"_Sasuke, some redhead's staring at you." Deidara told Sasuke at lunch one day a few days ago. Sasuke groaned and turned. The girl blushed, pushed her glasses up, and turned back to her group. "Who is she?" asked the blonde. The emo kid hmph-ed. "That's Karin. The girl's so annoying. Always stalking me and trying to get me to go out with her." Deidara raised an eyebrow. _

"_Really?"_

_Sasuke nodded. "Why won't you go out with her? Is something wrong with her?" the blue eyed teen. Sasuke got up and turned to leave but not before answering, "I'm gay. And there's already someone I like. Even if I was straight, why would I go out with a stalker like her?"_

--End of flashback--

Deidara stared at Hidan sternly. "Not possible. Karin's into Sasuke. She's obsessed with him." He claimed. Hidan blinked and smirked. "Ha! She thought she had me! But I got her, thanks blondie! Oh and sit with us at lunch." said Hidan, racing off. Deidara groaned. How he got mixed up with the Akatsuki and decided to stay in it was beyond him.

Deidara closed his locker and headed to his next class. Kaiyada was staring at Deidara again, the blonde knew she was. She was always at the same corner when she stalked him before. But now, she just glares like her little cronies and walks away. Deidara glared back at the now short haired girl, totally not paying attention to where he was going. But that's typical now a days that it's almost expected of Deidara…okay, I expect it but I'm the authoress, what do you expect?

Anyway, the blonde 'totally unexpectedly' ran into some guy that happened to be in 'his way.' Deidara looked up to see some ginger haired guy with what seemed like fifty-million piercing. All of them on his face. _That had to hurt,_ thought Deidara, making a face. The teen glared down at Deidara. "You're in my way." he said coldly. Deidara made another face, this time so that the guy could see it. "Whatever. You were in my way. So move." demanded the blonde. Deidara moved to his right, but the teen moved to the right as well, blocking Deidara's way.

"Move, kid. I'm not in the mood."

"Yeah, that'd work out a lot better if it went like this. You move to the left and I move to the right and we keep going." Deidara moved to his right and held his hands out in a questioning way. "See? How much easier is this now that one of us is out of the others' way?" asked the blonde. The ginger haired teen glared down at Deidara, who was quite a bit shorter than the pierced teen. "I got you, kid." said the taller teen, walking off. Everyone near by moved to give said teen room. _Must be feared by everyone, _thought the blonde, _Not that I care. If I'm not afraid of Sasori, I'm not afraid of him._

Deidara smiled to himself while heading to his Jiraiya's class before heading to lunch.

"Okay! Today we're going to study the female anatomy. To give a proper demonstration, I have a current picture of the sexy model Hasegawa Yuki!" announced Jiraiya-sensei. Deidara didn't really consider him a sensei since all he does is talk about porn and write his porn-filled books. But said books are bestsellers, so Jiraiya's not really complaining. One of his top buyers happens to be none other than Hatake Kakashi. Guy's in love with them. If Kakashi could, he would probably marry his books.

Jiraiya-sensei practically ran to the front of the class and pulled down the overhead projector, revealing the famous female model. She was making a very…provocative pose. Jiraiya surely couldn't keep his eyes off it, because they were almost popping out of his head to get a better look of Yuki's breast. Deidara rolled his eyes and laid his head down. It wasn't that the image was too erotic…yeah, it was. Deidara was up all night working on an art project and he was tired. So, a little sleep while Jiraiya took care of his little 'problem' would do the blonde some good. But he couldn't sleep…what with the lecherous giggles coming from Jiraiya. Also, he wondered what was up with that kid with the piercing all over his face. After what Deidara said, the kid might have something against the blonde. And what's going to happen at lunch was beyond Deidara.

_I'll just have to wait and see…_

--4th period lunch--

Deidara sat at the Akatsuki table early in the lunch period. Kisame and Sasori were already there and Deidara was guessing that the others were going to show up eventually.

"Why aren't you getting lunch, Deidara-san?" asked Kisame, sharpening some random knife he snuck into school. You could smuggle anything into this school and not get caught. Plenty of guys brought porn from home and didn't get caught, that's for sure. Deidara sighed. "The food sucks here. Today it's mystery stew. And I don't want to know what the mystery of it is." Deidara then made a disgusted face. Sasori patted the blonde on the head softly.

"You know, I've never seen you eat, Sasori-kun. Why is that?" asked Deidara. Sasori looked away, a slight blush on his face. "There's nothing good here. Besides, I don't eat much anyway." admitted the redhead. "That's why he's so small. Damn kid hasn't gotten his fucking growth spurt because of how little he eats. You'd think he's starving himself!" half yelled Hidan, making his presence known before he's actually there. Sasori glared at the white haired teen. "Shut the fuck up, Jashin worshipper." Hidan crossed his arms. "Hell yeah and proud of it, dammit!"

Sasori was about to say something but was stopped by Tobi racing towards the table. Poor thing was running so fast that he ran past the table, causing a gust of wind to blow past them. "Damn brat! Messed up my fucking hair!" cursed Hidan loudly, fixing his hair. "Is it always about your hair?" wondered Itachi, taking a seat next to Kisame. Hidan grinned. "Like with you, yes it is." He countered.

Tobi walked up to the table a second later, out of breath. "Everyone!" said Tobi happily. "Tobi." they responded. "What's wrong? Why were you running?" asked Deidara. Tobi looked at Deidara, then at everyone else. "Leader-sama wanted me to tell you-""No need to tell them now that I'm here, Tobi." claimed so called 'Leader-sama.'

_I recognize that voice,_ thought Deidara. He looked up and saw the pierced ginger haired teen glaring down at him. "It's you." said the teen. Deidara smirked up at said teen. "What? Come to say 'I'm sorry'? Go ahead, but it won't accomplish much." said Deidara, arrogance clearly heard in his voice. The Akatsuki members looked over at each other, and then over at the blonde with disbelief. Deidara blinked obliviousness in his eyes.

"What?"

"Leader-sama, please excuse Deidara-san. He doesn't understand what's going on." spoke Itachi to Leader-sama. Leader nodded. "I can see that." Deidara looked over around the table. "What the hell? What the hell's going on?" he asked. Sasori grabbed the blonde and pulled the teen to him. "That's Pein. But refer to him as Leader-sama. Only Konan is allowed to call Leader-sama by his name." whispered the redhead to Deidara.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Why would I need to refer to him as Leader-sama?" Hidan smacked Deidara in the back of the head. "That's cause we're asking you to join Akatsuki, dumbass."

* * *

**This chapter's short but it gets to the point. This chapter sucks, I think it does anyway. I didn't know what to write at all. I had a brain relapse throughout this whole thing. Please review if you pity me. And please help me feel more inspired to write a better chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I got my inspiration back. Yeah I got it from watching Mikami from Death Note. God…that man is sexy! And so is Near and Light, even though Light is slightly crazy...(Drools over Near, Mikami, and Light) Oh, sorry…This chapter has some scenes that some of you might not find suitable. Who am I kidding, this is probably the scene you've been waiting for! Evil little me has been keeping it locked away in my mind and made you all suffer. Mwahahaha!! I don't own Naruto and never will!!**

* * *

"Me? Join Akatsuki?" wondered Deidara, pointing to himself. Sasori nodded and smile a small smile. "Of course you, brat. We could use you in Akatsuki." he said. Deidara nodded in understanding but suddenly stopped. The blonde had another question about why he was asked to join. "But, why me?" Deidara asked again. Hidan groaned. "He just said why, you dip shit." Deidara shook his head. "I know why. But, what qualities could I possibly have that would benefit you?" Hidan blinked and looked over at the others.

"What can he do? All he's done is plan that Kaiyada-bitch's demise."

Sasori grabbed Deidara's face gently and turned it to the side, tilting his head to get a better view. Deidara stared at Sasori in bewilderment. "Deidara can fight, I learned that from experience. He can also analyze his situation and plan out a way to solve said situation. That's all I can make out from just looking. Do you have any other qualities we should know of?" asked the redhead finally, his hot breath ghosting over Deidara's skin. The blonde shivered and blushed lightly. Sasori smirked. "He also gets flustered easily." he added, brushing Deidara's bang away from his face. Pein cleared his throat. "If you're done, Sasori." Said teen glared at the ginger haired teen and backed away from his blonde lover. "What can you do…?" "Deidara." answered the teen. Pein nodded. "Deidara. What can you do?"

Deidara grinned widely and dug through his backpack. Sasori, much like the other members of Akatsuki, wondered what was in the bag. They had some odd ideas of what was in there. For example, Hidan thought Deidara was going to pull out a severed head. He quickly dismissed the idea since he was the kind of person to do that, not the blue eyed teen. Tobi thought Deidara had something for Tobi. But, they all knew that Tobi wasn't going to get anything with how annoying Deidara finds him. It's true. Deidara has found the masked teen a nuisance since said masked teen first spoke to him. No surprise there.

Deidara smiled smugly as he pulled out a clay bird. Sasori and Hidan blinked in confusion. "A bird? A BIRD?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH A FUCKING BIRD?!" yelled the white haired teen. "Yeah? What can we do with a bird?" asked Sasori, still confused but way calmer about it than the hysterically yelling teen next to him. The blonde shook his head disapprovingly and got up, walking towards the exit. "Hidan, go follow him." ordered Pein. Hidan's head snapped to glare at Pein. "Why the fuck do I have to fucking do it?!" he demanded to know. Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki pushed past the Jashin worshipper.

"If you're not going to do it, then stay here." Itachi put it simply. Hidan glared and crossed his arms, foot tapping impatiently. "Ugh, dammit!" groaned the teen, chasing after them.

Deidara had taken three clay birds and formed them into a small circle outside of the school. _Heh, this is gonna be fun,_ thought Deidara, a crazy grin plastered to his face. The blonde really had grown attached to blowing things up. Hell, he had blown up half of his last school and wasn't afraid to blow up half of his new one. But then he'd have to deal with that psycho principal Tsunade and Deidara didn't want that. She's too damn scary, even for Deidara.

"What's with the birds, Deidara-sempai?" asked Tobi, leading the group out to where Deidara was. The blonde turned to look at Tobi. "Sempai?" he asked. "Ignore him. Really, just tell us about the birds." Kakuzu answered quickly. Deidara grabbed one of the birds. "Well, it-" Kakuzu stopped him. "Not what they do. How much it would cost to make them. That's what really matters." Everyone sweat dropped and shook their heads. "It doesn't cost you a thing. I make them." responded Deidara monotonously. The black haired teen nodded to himself. "Okay, go ahead." For the money advisor of Akatsuki, he took their money very seriously.

"Thank you. These birds aren't just art. They leave an _explosive_ expression on people. Anyone willing to test one out? All you have to do is throw it." explained Deidara. No one other than Tobi offered to do it. "Fine. Here Tobi and just throw it in any direction. Make sure it doesn't hit anything." said the blonde, handing Tobi a clay bird. Tobi held it carefully and just stared at it. "Deidara-sempai, this is too good to throw." he said after a couple of minutes. Hidan groaned and grabbed the bird from Tobi. "Since you're not going to throw this fucking thing, I will. I got something I need to do in a few minutes." Hidan dropped the bird onto the ground, causing a huge explosion. Deidara, who was a few feet away from the rest, shook his head in disappointment. _I told them to throw it, not just throw it down on the ground by them,_ he thought, _stupid Hidan…_

"What the fucking hell?!" yelled Hidan for the umpteenth time today. He, like the rest of Akatsuki, were covered in ash that followed the explosion. "It's you're fault we're covered in ash, you stupid idiot. Didn't Deidara tell you to throw it?" complained Sasori, brushing some of the remains of the clay off of himself. The rest nodded in agreement. The white haired teen simply flipped Sasori off and stormed away.

"That was impressive. Any of your explosives stronger than these?" Pein asked, arms crossed. Deidara had come from his hiding spot and was collecting his birds. He nodded. "The bigger it is the more damage it causes. One bomb caused so much damage it was so fucking awesome!" That crazy grin was plastered on his face again. "What did it destroy, Deidara-sempai?" wondered the masked teen. "Nothing big. Just half of my last school, that's all." answered the blonde, his back turned away from Tobi. _Half of his school…with that much power I can rule with an iron fist, _contemplated Pein.

"So? Am I in or what?" asked the blonde, his hands on his hips. Pein looked up at the teen. "Yeah, but you have to do one thing before you can join." said the ginger haired teen. Deidara blinked. "What is it? I can take it!" Leader smirked evilly. "You have to…"

--Next day, before school starts--

Deidara's eye twitched in disgust. It's been doing that since Pein told him what he needed to do. Not only did the blue eyed teen find it cruel, he found it unusual too. Cruel and unusual punishment for something he hasn't even done yet! That's what it was and he wasn't about to go through with it. However, he didn't have much of a choice. What with Pein forcing him to do it and the look in Sasori's eyes. They practically begged him to say yes. He couldn't say no to those eyes. Deidara thought Sasori was going to cry if he said no. Of course, he knew the redhead wouldn't but he looked like he would.

_They're going to be here any minute, _Deidara thought sadly. Sasori and some other member of Akatsuki were supposed to come by his house and see to it that Deidara went through with this little 'initiation.' The blonde didn't know who the other person was. He just hoped it wasn't Hidan. Anyone but Hidan would be fine.

The doorbell rang at that moment. Deidara sighed heavily and got up to answer to the door. The bell rang two or three more times before he got to it, opening it grudgingly. Sasori stood in the door way, a girl with blue hair and a few piercing behind him. "About time you opened the door. I thought you'd never let us in." joked the redhead, pulling Deidara into a sweet kiss. The blonde deepened the kiss, tracing his tongue over Sasori's bottom lip. Said teen opened his mouth, giving Deidara's tongue room to roam around.

The blue haired girl cleared her throat loudly, making the kissing teens stop and look up at her. "Oh yeah, this is Konan. She's the other member of Akatsuki and she's going to help you with your initiation." Sasori informed Deidara. The blonde nodded and looked up at Konan's hair. "Is that really your hair color?" he asked. Konan giggled and shook her head. "No I dye it. Now if only Sakura would be willing to tell everyone she dyes her hair. Come on, lead me to your room." Deidara got out of Sasori's embrace and led Konan and Sasori up to his room. The room was a dark blue and had powders, clay moldings, and chunks of clay cluttered his room. Konan looked around with interest.

"So, you do work with explosives." She thought aloud, picking up a vile of white powder. Deidara nodded. "Un, Pein told you?" Konan looked over her shoulder at the blonde. "No. Your boyfriend did. He doesn't stop talking about you. It's like…he's found someone and he's not about to let you go." she answered sweetly. Sasori turned a bright red and looked off to the side. _Dammit Konan, are you trying to embarrass me?!_

"Let's just get this over with. Do your worst." said Deidara, sitting on his bed. Konan smiled wickedly and opened a black bag that she cam with. The bag had make up of all kinds. Blush, eye shadow, lip liner you name it, Konan's got it. The blue haired girl grabbed a tube of eye liner and opened it. "Ok Deidara, hold still…"

--Noon. Lunch time! --

Deidara looked at himself with Konan's mirror for the fifteenth time today. He couldn't believe how…girly he looked. Konan had put black eye liner around his eyes to help them stand out and then some mascara to make his lashes stand out. Without the mascara, you could still see Deidara's thick eyelashes. She put some ice blue eye shadow on Deidara's eyelids and light pink lip gloss on his lips. You couldn't imagine how much Deidara was dreading this day. Not only did he have to wear make up, but he had to wear his hair down and he had to wear a dress…a dress! A pink one at that. Luckily, Deidara got to wear ballet flats and not heels like Konan was trying to convince him to wear. Thank god the day was half over.

Throughout the day, however, Deidara got either hit on or made fun of for dressing the way he did. A lot of yaoi fangirls found it absolutely adorable that Deidara was doing what he did. Knowing their perverted minds, they thought the blonde was doing it so he could get special attention from Sasori. Naruto and Kiba couldn't stop laughing, Ino and Sakura wouldn't stop pestering him about how cute he looked, and Akatsuki laughed behind his back. Even Itachi found this funny. But Konan would defend him saying all of them had to do the same thing. That didn't stop them from laughing, though.

"Hey princess, how's it going?" said Hidan smoothly, gliding into the seat next to Deidara. The now feminine Deidara glared at and smacked the white haired teen. "Shut your fucking trap. I'm not in the mood." said the blonde sourly. Hidan rubbed his cheek and muttered a 'pms-ing much?' The blonde sat straight up, his blue eyes iced over it hate.

"What the fuck did you just say?!"

"You heard me, dammit!"

Out of no where, Sasori grabbed Hidan's head and pounded it into the table. "Leave Deidara-chan alone. He's suffering enough as it is." demanded the redhead, bringing Deidara into a tight embrace. Deidara blushed and his ice blue eyes blinked in a cute confused way. "-chan?" he wondered. Sasori nodded and pouted sadly. "I like chan at the end of your name. You don't mind, do you Deidara-chan?" Sasori then batted his eyelashes at the blonde. Deidara looked away from the redhead, trying to avoid his eyes. Those eyes could trick him into anything. "Oh, fine! You can call me Deidara-chan." gave in the blonde. Sasori smirked jubilantly and left kisses on Deidara's neck, nipping and biting at the tanned neck from time to time. The blonde tried to stifle a moan, but failed miserably.

Hidan just stared, mouth agape, at the sight before him. Some others that appeared at the time did the same. "Jashin-sama, this is making me so horny." muttered the white haired teen. Deidara cracked an eye open, which widened quickly once he saw the rest of Akatsuki watching. The blonde lightly pushed Sasori away, a deep red blush covering his face. "Awww, it's over?" asked Konan, elbows propped on the table. "Yeah, it's over." answered Deidara sternly, placing his hands on each side of his face. The blue eyed teen was definitely blushing; his face was warm beyond belief.

"You've got the mannerism of a girl down, Deidara-sempai." claimed Tobi, trying to make Deidara feel better. Said blue eyed teen's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Um…Deidara-sempai?" wondered Tobi. "I just can't win, can I?" whined the blonde. Everyone was quiet for a minute or so before answering with a blunt, "No, not really." "How much more of this?" asked the newest student, looking up at Pein, eyes full of hope. Pein smirked at Deidara.

"Two more days."

"Nani?!" screeched Deidara. Pein chuckled lightly. "Don't worry, you can take it off at night. But Konan and Sasori will be there over the next two days to make sure you do as you promised." Deidara rested his chin in the palm of his hand. "Kami-sama hates me this week." he said, clearly pissed off with the world. Pein patted Deidara on the head. "It's ok, Deidara-chan." Sasori pulled the blonde close to him. "No one calls Deidara-chan -chan but me." he said protectively. Pein simply brushed it off. "Whatever, he's your boyfriend."

The bell rang, ending the lunch period. "Good luck with the rest of the day, Dei Dei-chan!" shouted Hidan smugly. The blonde threw some random book at the white haired teen's head, but missed. "Dammit!" cursed Deidara. Sasori laughed aloud and kissed Deidara on the cheek. "You're so irascible, Deidara-chan. I'll see you later." The redhead grabbed his books and headed to fifth period. Deidara smiled to himself. Even if his day wasn't as he hoped, Sasori could always make it better.

--Later on that day. At Deidara's house--

"Damn make up. How can girls wear this much crap on their faces?" muttered Deidara while scrubbing his face. Sasori, who was standing in the doorway, shrugged his shoulders. "They do it to look pretty. Konan does it for Pein but it goes unnoticed most of the time." he responded. Deidara's hand stopped its rapid up and down motion as Deidara turned to look at the redhead. "What?" asked Sasori. "How do you know that?" asked the blue eyed teen. A blush crept its way to Sasori's face along with a harsh glare. "When I joined Akatsuki I had to do the same thing. We all did, so don't think we're just singling you out. The one that made the most convincing girl was Itachi. But he looks like one, even without make up." he explained. Deidara nodded. "But what about Konan? She couldn't have done it since she's already a girl." The redhead pushed himself off the doorway. "Konan was already in Akatsuki when I joined. Come on, you're face is clean of any make up. Anymore scrubbing and your skin will peel away." Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" squeaked the blonde as he was thrown onto the bed. Sasori climbed onto the bed and straddled the blonde's hips. "What's the matter, Dei Dei-chan? Did I hurt you?" wondered Sasori seductively. The redhead ran his fingers through Deidara's blonde hair and blew in the blonde's ear softly. Deidara moaned in response. "Don't worry, I'll make it all better." Sasori whispered, his tongue tracing Deidara's inner ear. Deidara shivered with pleasure, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "Sasori…" he moaned. The redhead shivered from the same pleasure Deidara shivered from a moment ago. He loved it when Deidara moaned like that. It filled him with so many naughty mental images that he couldn't help but get hard from.

Sasori took hold of Deidara's lips in a deep heated kiss. Deidara parted his lips, hoping for Sasori to ask for entrance. The shorter teen complied and plunged his hot muscle into the blonde's mouth. Both tongues lapped over one another, both trying to dominate over the other. Sasori's tongue went over Deidara's entire mouth, remembering the sweet taste of mint. Deidara took his time savoring the strawberry flavor he had grown so used to tasting. The blonde didn't think he'd be able to live without the taste of strawberry now, thanks to Sasori.

Both Deidara and Sasori gasped for breath and gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Deidara saw hunger and lust in Sasori's brown eyes. Sasori saw the same in Deidara's blue eyes. _He wants this just as much as I do,_ thought the redhead. Deidara looked up at Sasori, waiting to see what happened next. "S…Sasori?" asked the blonde. Sasori blinked and looked down at Deidara. "You really want this, don't you?" he asked, nipping at Deidara's neck. The blonde didn't answer. He grinded his hips against the redheads, loving the friction he got from it. Sasori moaned a feeling of ecstasy coursing through his veins. His eyes then widened as if he realized something.

"Does that answer your question?" asked Deidara, licking Sasori's cheek. Sasori just looked down sadly at the blonde and got up. Deidara sat up, confusion now in his eyes. "What's wrong? Sasori?" Sasori looked away from the teen, took hold of his things, and headed towards the door. "Sasori?! Answer me, what is the matter with you?!" demanded Deidara. Sasori looked back. "I just remembered something I needed to do. I'm sorry. We'll finish this later, I promise." he said.

Deidara quickly pulled the redhead back into the room and held him close. "You're lying. I know you are. If you had somewhere to be, you wouldn't have started what you did." stated the blonde in Sasori's ear. The shorter teen sighed, a little frustrated. "Now you're mad. What's going on?" asked the blue eyed teen. Sasori answered Deidara's question with a stern look and a question of his own. "Don't you feel that someone is watching you? Like we're being followed or something?" Deidara blinked and looked around his room. "No. Why, do you feel it?" He really didn't get what was going on. Sasori quickly waved his hand. "Don't worry about it now. I'll tell you more about this feeling tomorrow." he claimed, giving Deidara a chaste kiss and left. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dei Dei-chan."

Deidara yelled a 'bye' back to the redhead and went to sit on his bed. The blonde thought long and hard on what just happened. _Don't you feel that someone is watching you? Like we're being followed or something? _What Sasori said kept repeating itself in Deidara's mind. Whatever Sasori meant by 'following' was really bothering said teen. _Oh great, not this again, _thought Deidara angrily. Reason one for being angry was that he had to deal with someone stalking him again. Kami-sama knew last time pissed Deidara off. Reason two was that he and Sasori were about to have some fun and they didn't get to finish because of Sasori's feeling of being watched. Both ticked the blonde off to no fucking end.

But, Deidara had this under control. Hmph, nothing he and the others couldn't handle…

* * *

**Yes! I feel so good now! I knew what I was doing for this chapter. You don't know how good it felt to write that little SasoDei part! I wanna write a lemon so much but can't because of my fear of getting caught. You know you want to write something you shouldn't, but know you can't because of people reading over your shoulder. They read some little part about clothes coming off and they go off on you! That's never happened to me and I don't want it to happen. Anyway, please review! Let me know if you enjoyed the SasoDei moment. I know I did! Ja Ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**(Creeps into the spotlight) Um…how ya'll doing? Okay all jokes aside. Sorry for not updating recently and I know you all probably hate me. But I had a brain fart…yeah I didn't come up with it so deal with it. But, I'm going to try and get something going. I don't own Naruto, but I sure as hell wished I did!**

* * *

Sasori opened and closed his front door quietly so not to wake granny Chiyo. Lord knows if she heard him she would make Sasori do something-"Sasori? Is that you?" Too late. Sasori sighed and walked into the living room. Slowly, mind you. The redhead didn't feel like doing anything but pleasure his blonde. Yet, his unbelievably accurate sense of being watched stopped him from going any farther. Curse his seventh sense. So close but someone had to be watching. Sasori promised himself that he would find and kill the one watching.

"Yes grandmother?" asked Sasori, trying to avoid Chiyo's gaze. Said grandmother looked up from her crocheting and at her grandson. _Something's troubling him, _she thought. "How was your day, Sasori?" Chiyo asked. Sasori opened his mouth but closed it immediately. Something was up. Granny Chiyo normally asked for Sasori to do something for her, not how his day went. _Maybe she's coming down with something…_"Um, it was fine I guess…why do you ask?" answered the brown eyed teen. Chiyo chuckled and went back to her crochet. "No reason. Just wanted to know. You can go now, Sasori."

The redhead sighed and bolted for the stairs. "Sasori." called Chiyo. Sasori stopped, practically tripping over his own feet. "I want to meet your girlfriend." Sasori blinked. "Girlfriend?" he wondered. Chiyo laughed aloud.

"You had lipstick on you cheek. I want to meet her. You can do that for me, right?" asked the aged woman. Sasori swallowed hard. Deidara was right, damn all that crap called make up. Damn it all to hell. The blonde didn't get it all off and now Sasori suffers for it. The redhead chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah sure. I'll bring her tomorrow." Chiyo smiled to herself. "Excellent! I'll have something ready for you two when you arrive." she answered. Sasori nodded and raced up to his room, slamming it shut.

The redhead groaned, banging his head against the wall occasionally. Deidara was going to hate Sasori for this. First, the blonde had to dress up as a girl and now he had to come and meet Sasori's grandmother. Great…just great. Oh well, he'll tell Deidara tomorrow. Hopefully he won't hate Sasori too much.

--Next day--

Deidara was sound asleep in his bed. He was having a delightful dream involving him and Sasori that wants to but can't be mentioned in this story. Just because it couldn't be mentioned doesn't mean Deidara can't think it. The blonde certainly was enjoying it too. Especially since it had to do with whip cream and strawberries.

"Deidara…"

"Ah Sasori, that feels so good." cooed Deidara.

Sasori rolled his eyes and tapped Deidara on the shoulder again. Deidara moaned and rolled over on his side. The redhead groaned. Today wasn't the day to piss him off. But Deidara was doing that already and it was only seven a.m. Konan smirked and pushed Sasori off to the side. She then pulled out a little blue bottle, twisted off the cap, and placed the bottle under Deidara's nose. The blonde sniffed at the unknown smell and shot right up, coughing and wheezing.

"What the hell was that?!"

"One of Britney Spears' perfumes. I think it smells good, actually." answered Konan. Deidara glared at the blue haired girl and looked over at Sasori, who was being emo. The blonde thought he was being emo since today the redhead chose to wear all black, was sitting with his legs close to his body, and was staring at his arm as if to say 'Should I cut this part of my arm or this part?' It was slightly depressing. Or at least it looked it…

"Uh, Sasori-kun?"

"My life sucks, you know that?" claimed Sasori quietly. Deidara and Konan sighed heavily and looked over at one another. "Why's he like that?" asked the blonde. Konan shrugged. "He was like this when I met him at his house. Sasori said something about grandmother…Deidara…meet, something. I really don't know." The blue eyed teen decided to put two and two together to get…well, he wasn't technically sure yet. But he'll figure it out!

"Okay Deidara! Come on, we've wasted enough time as it is. You have to get ready." said Konan after a few awkward minutes of silence. The blue haired girl grabbed her make up bag and started working on the blonde. She picked up some pink eye shadow and was about to put it on Deidara when Sasori cleared his throat, causing Deidara and Konan to look up at him. "I think the blue eye shadow should go on him. It brings out his eyes." admitted the redhead, blushing a little. Konan shrugged and replaced the pink eye shadow with the blue eye shadow.

"I've never thought you'd get into this, Sasori. When your turn came along, you hated it. But with Deidara-""He has to look the part. That's all I care about." growled the Sasori. Konan smirked at Sasori and finished working on the blonde. "Hey brat…" said the brown eyed teen. Deidara looked up. "Yeah?" Sasori narrowed his eyes while glaring at the floor. "My grandmother wants…to meet you." he said, hands clenched in a fist. The blue eyed teen tilted his head to the side.

"Okay."

"But she thinks you're a girl." Deidara turned a bright red and Konan laughed hysterically, clutching her sides painfully. "Uh…o…okay." spluttered the teen, making the blue haired girl laugh harder. Sasori's eye twitched with annoyance. "Konan…are you done?" he asked sourly. The girl looked at Sasori then laughed and looked away. "Hahaha…hahaha!! Yeah, I'm done." finished Konan, giggling one last time. Sasori nodded. "Good. Deidara, you're going to have to keep that make up on and you're going to have to pretend to sound like a girl." he said. Deidara sighed, but nodded. Today was going to be another long day…

--Later on that day--

Deidara's day just sucked. Plain and simple. Why it sucked is also very simple. Deidara plus skirt equals pissed off blonde. Yes, Sasori forced Deidara into a skirt. During the whole thing, Konan was watching and laughing her ass off. Deidara tripped over something and grabbed onto the closest thing: Sasori. He sent them both toppling over and landing in a very, ahem, awkward position. Not that Konan minded. She enjoyed watching the boys fighting and then land on one another into a pose that every yaoi fangirl took joy from seeing. And Konan is, in fact, a yaoi fangirl. Thank Kakuzu and Hidan for that.

Once Sasori got Deidara in a skirt (with leggings), he got Deidara in a black long sleeved shirt with a blood red butterfly on the back. The blonde looked exactly like Misa Amane from that Death Note Movie. And said teen hated it. But…anything for Sasori.

During the day, Deidara, once again, got hit on for being so pretty. You could practically hear people thinking, 'Awww, Deidara-chan is so Kawaii!!' What made it just plain creepy was that Jiraiya-sensei was checking him out. But when Jiraiya realized it was Deidara and once he saw the look of dread on said teen's face, he backed off.

"Rough day?"

"Yeah…" The conversation lasted about five minutes before Jiraiya decided to leave the blonde alone. He was having a bad enough day and talking anymore than he had to would have made the teen's day worse. _Ah, what it's like to be young…_thought the white haired teacher, remembering his youthful years. Nothing much to remember other than getting the shit slapped out of him by hundreds of girls. And Orochimaru when they were teens for thinking the white skinned pedophile was a girl. Good times…good times.

Lunch didn't make things much better, either. Hidan, like always, had to make it worse.

"So Misa Misa, when's you're next album coming out?" joked Hidan, laughing all the while. Deidara's eye twitched and he glared at the white haired teen. "What?" he asked. "Shut the fuck up." threatened the blonde. Hidan shrugged and went back to his lunch. "I think you make a convincing girl, Deidara-sempai." said Tobi politely. Deidara turned to glare at Tobi but stopped when he remembered something. Poor Tobi doesn't know any better. If he did, he would have known not to say that.

"T…Thank you, Tobi." muttered the blue eyed teen, forcing a smile on his face. The masked teen smiled (at least we think he did) and picked at his food. Kisame 'kukuku-ed'.

"You do look like a girl."

"Do the same as Hidan and shut the fuck up."

And what makes the perfect end to a horrible day? Nothing less of having to meet your boyfriend's grandmother, especially when she doesn't know you're really a boy dressed up as a girl. Yeah…Deidara hated today more than anything. The event named above was delayed for some time, saving Deidara from the embarrassment. Problem was, that is was Tayuya and Kidoumaru that delayed it.

"What do you want?" asked Sasori evilly, crossing his arms. Tayuya snorted. "Don't get you're fucking tighty whiteys in a fucking bunch. We're only here for the cross dressing blonde." Deidara's eyes shone with anger as he gave Tayuya a right hook to the jaw. "I'm not doing this because I want to, bitch. So lay off." answered the blonde. Tayuya wiped away the blood leaking from the corner of her mouth and looked over at the tanned teen standing beside her. "Well? Are you going to fucking stand there or are you going to help me, dammit?!" she complained. Kidoumaru nodded and charged towards Sasori.

Deidara turned to look back at Sasori but soon felt a fist connect with his cheek, forcing him back a few feet. "You shouldn't look away from a fight, mother fucker." sneered the red haired girl. Deidara touched his cheek and cringed at the pain coursing through it. _Today's not my day,_ inwardly groaned the blonde. "What's the matter, you scared? Or are you afraid to get dirty, girly man!" Deidara's head shot up, his eyes iced over with intentions of killing. He rose slowly, glaring a deadly glare at Tayuya. The redheaded girl smirked. "Finally! It's about time you get up-?!" Deidara had punched the girl, blood spilling from her mouth. The blonde then gave Tayuya a hit to the gut and sent her pummeling to the ground. When the girl tried to get up, Deidara stepped on her and kept his foot there. "What now, bitch?" he spat, putting more weight on his foot.

Sasori smirked, watching Deidara the whole time. He didn't know the blonde could lose it that easily. Kind of scary if his anger's directed towards you. "Yo Akasuna, pay attention!" yelled Kidoumaru, stretching his arm out to attack the redhead. Sasori blocked Kidoumaru's punch and gave him a blow to the stomach. The tanned black haired teen felt the wind being knocked out of him. The shorter teen grabbed Kidoumaru's arm and threw him, said teen gasped in pain as his back collided with a wall. "Too easy," complained Sasori. Deidara came up to Sasori, a stupid crazy grin on his face.

"You okay, brat?"

"I'm better than okay. I feel great! Like killing something!" the blonde then laughed loudly. The brown eyed teen rolled his eyes and started walking. "You sound just like Hidan. Just leave them, come on." Deidara shrugged and followed. He didn't care what happened to them, especially after the little present he left them…

A few minutes later, the duo stopped in front of Sasori's door. The redhead turned to face Deidara with dead serious eyes. The blonde simply stared back at him. "Okay," started Sasori, "I need to warn you that my grandmother can read between the lines. So she can find you out." Deidara nodded. "So you have to put on a fake voice and do it well." And then Deidara sighed. But…anything for Sasori, right? "I can do that. I can dig it!" said the blonde enthusiastically. Sasori laughed and shook his head. "Don't do that!" he choked out, opening the door and allowing Deidara in.

"Grandmother, I'm home. Dei-chan's with me." called out the redhead. Deidara looked around the neat home. It had somewhat of a traditional Japanese style to it. The blonde felt…relaxed. "In here, Sasori." responded an elderly woman. Sasori sighed heavily, grabbed Deidara, and led him to the living room. Chiyo was trimming a bonsai tree as the teens came in. "Do you think it looks even?" she asked to particularly no one. Deidara was about to answer but Chiyo began speaking. "Oh, it doesn't matter! I was just doing it to waste time." the elderly woman then chuckled and stood up. She looked Deidara in the eye, almost trying to read him. The blonde just blinked, wide eyed, at the woman, looking completely oblivious. Chiyo then laughed again and stretched out her hand.

"Quite a charming young **woman.**" answered the woman, putting emphasis on 'woman.' Deidara giggled in a girly voice and shook hands with Chiyo. Thank god he chose to wear arm warmers that covered his hands. Sasori sighed, releasing his held breath. _So far, so good,_ he figured. "Let's sit down for some tea, shall we?" insisted Sasori's grandmother. Deidara looked over at Sasori, who nodded, and 'she' sat down, crossing 'her' legs politely.

When Chiyo excused herself to get the tea, leaving Deidara and Sasori alone. Once she was gone, Sasori turned to Deidara, who was uncrossing his legs. "Pretty good huh? Convincible?" wondered Deidara in a cocky manner. The redhead rolled his eyes once more.

"Just don't get cocky. Here she comes." he said, quickly turning back to the doorway. Chiyo came in, trying to balance tea cups, a tea pot, and some food. Deidara, being the kind 'woman' 'she' is, got up and offered to help Chiyo. The elderly woman kindly accepted Deidara's help and placed the tea put and cups on the table, Deidara putting the food down shortly after. Chiyo poured the tea and took a drink from hers, Deidara and Sasori doing the same. "So, how did you two meet?" she asked. Sasori started but Chiyo quickly stopped him. "No Sasori, I want to hear from this young lady."

Deidara looked up from his dango and at Sasori's grandmother. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Well…" started the blonde. _Think, damn you, think, _thought both teens inwardly demanded. Deidara then smiled. "I just wanted to be with Sasori. Ever since I laid eyes on him, there was something about him I liked. A love at first sight kind of thing, you know?" 'she' explained, blushing lightly and laughing heartedly. It was a lie but also the truth. A lie because it wasn't love at first sight, but the truth because there is something about him that Deidara likes. Sasori's eye twitched a little at how random the blonde made it. There was no way she was going to believe that!

Chiyo had set down her tea and looked at the blue eyed teen. She searched Deidara's face for any faults, which she didn't find. _Hmm, if she is lying, she's doing a good job,_ thought Chiyo, who outwardly was smiling and nodding. "I always knew my Sasori had that…je ne sais quoi." she answered, patting Sasori on the head lightly. Deidara laughed lightly. _I have no clue what that means so I'm just gonna keep laughing,_ contemplated the blonde. Sasori's eye twitched once again. "'Sori-kun, you should get that eye checked." cooed Deidara jokingly. Sasori glared playfully at the blonde, only because Granny Chiyo was now looking at the redhead, and mouthed 'whatever.' Deidara and Chiyo laughed again, Sasori blushing the whole time.

--A few hours later--

Chiyo certainly was entertaining Deidara. She had told him so many stories about Sasori when he was a baby, that said teen was as red as his hair. The blonde was having so much fun that he didn't want to leave. But Sasori was _**insisting **_that he had to get home.

"It was nice meeting you, Dei-chan. I hope to see you again soon." said Chiyo, standing at the door to see Deidara out. Sasori smiled at the blonde and stood on his toes to hug said blonde. "I'll see you later." He said aloud. When Chiyo left for the other room, Sasori whispered, "Good job. Very convincing. Sorry I made you go through that hell." Deidara chuckled. "No way, man. I had fun. Your grandmother's cool." he replied, kissing Sasori on the forehead. Sasori released Deidara and the blonde left for home. The redhead watched the blonde's retreating back and smiled to himself while closing the door.

Sasori walked into the kitchen to assist his grandmother with the dishes. She washed and Sasori dried and put them away. "Such a gentleman tonight." muttered Chiyo while washing a plate. "Thanks." said the redhead. Chiyo smiled.

"Not you, your friend."

Sasori's eyes widened dramatically as he looked at Chiyo. Her face remained emotionless as she washed another dish. "W…What?! Dei-chan is a woman!" stated the redhead. Chiyo chuckled and shook her head. "Or so you were trying to get me to think. I could tell Dei-chan was a boy before I even met him." she explained. Sasori gave Chiyo a hard glare. "Glare all you want, Sasori. I know your 'girlfriend' is really your boyfriend." Chiyo replied. The brown eyed teen stood stone still, glaring off to the side.

"So, what are you going to do? Tell me that it's wrong? That I'm a disgrace?" questioned Sasori. Chiyo glanced to the side and grabbed a dish rag to dry her hands. Instead, she hit Sasori with the dish rag. The redhead stared in a confused manner at the shorter woman. _She…she's never hit me!_

"Sasori, I can't believe you thought that of me! I would never think of you as a disgrace! If you're happy with Dei-chan, then who am I to get in the way of that?" Chiyo stated, an angry yet calm look on her face. Sasori nodded and looked away, his hair covering his eyes. So many emotions were shown in his eyes, but gratitude was showing above all the others.

The elderly woman laughed, her laugh full of joy. "What? Please don't tell me my though guy Sasori is going to cry?"

Sasori's shoulders shook. He then looked up laughing, a single tear in his eye. "Yeah right! And his name is Deidara…I just call him Dei-chan!" said the teen finally. Chiyo started laughing again. It has been so long since she's last heard Sasori laugh. _Such a beautiful laugh too. Deidara must hear it a lot,_ happily thought the woman.

So, a happy ending to a once thought of bad day is this: Chiyo watched her grandson be happy, Sasori was finally able to rest easy knowing everything's going to be okay, and Deidara is able to take off that horrid make up! But it made it kind of awkward for Deidara when his mother saw him in _**her **_clothing. The blonde explained it simply to her, and yet she still doesn't understand. Oh well, she promised not to tell Deidara's dad. To Deidara, that was more than enough.

However, what ever happened to Tayuya and Kidoumaru? Well…

Tayuya blinked and got up from the cold ground, spitting the excess blood out of her mouth. She moved around her jaw and came to the conclusion that it wasn't broken. She stumbled over to Kidoumaru, who was still knocked out. Tayuya groaned and poked Kidoumaru with her foot. "Stupid bastard, get up." she demanded. The black haired teen didn't stir. Tayuya gritted her teeth and kicked Kidoumaru hard in the side.

Kidoumaru groaned and sat up. He looked over at Tayuya, who was glaring down at him. "We lost didn't we?" he wondered. Tayuya snorted. "Naw, he kicked their fucking asses. Of course we lost! Let's go!" the redheaded girl started walking but stopped in front of a little object. "What the hell?" she asked, picking the object up. It was a clay spider slightly bigger than her hand. Kidoumaru glanced over her shoulder and beamed a bright smile. "Cool! A spider!" he said jubilantly.

Tayuya glared over her shoulder. "You and you fucking spiders. Here's what I think of you goddamn spiders!" she threw it down on the ground. And well…saying they were blown away by what happened would be an understatement.

Kidoumaru coughed and sat up. Tayuya did the same and also brushed some debris from her clothes.

"What the-?"

"I'm getting too old for this goddamn shit…"

* * *

**Okay, really I am sorry for not updating! Please review and forgive me! This is somewhat of a filler but not really since it still applies to the plot in some way. Pretty much, I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I hope you enjoyed it! Again, review if you love me…or at least my writing! (Cheesy grin)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay!! I'm back yet again. You guys would have known about chapter 15 sooner but for some reason an email wasn't sent until two days after I updated…oh well! I don't own Naruto and we're back into the original plot! Woo-hoo!!**

* * *

_Hmm, _thought Pein, _those brats working for Kimimaro are really trying to get to Deidara and Sasori. _The Akatsuki leader was currently occupying himself with some paperwork. You know, the regular spots to get drugs, artillery, and who they needed to take down to get what they wanted. Those papers had everything Akatsuki found essential to keep rein as the strongest gang in Konoha. But for the last few weeks or even months, that little group of Kimimaro's have been getting in the way. Nailing surprise attacks and sending threats their way. If it weren't for that damned Kaiyada, none of this would be happening.

Pein massaged his temples and groaned. He really hated being the head of Akatsuki, but who would do the job as well as him? The only other options for that role would be Itachi, Sasori, or Konan. No one else was as determined or at least caring towards the welfare of the group. In fact, the auburn haired teen didn't thing anyone cared about Akatsuki, not even himself.

Leader sighed.

He really needed to figure out what to do about everything going on involving Deidara and Kimimaro's gang. They were targeting him for a reason, but what could that reason be? That 'Kaiyada incident' should have been resolved by now. Surely the girl still can't be mad, can she? Pein knew that Deidara hand some beef with them. What he needed to know was what that beef was over…did he piss off someone else in that group or are they just hatin' on Deidara?

_God, I've never had to think so goddamn hard about something this stupid. It's pissing me off…god. _It was obvious Pein was mad because it then started raining. Yeah, for some reason the pierced teen's emotions had a great influence on the weather. If Pein was indifferent, the sky was cloudy yet it didn't rain. When he was mad or something irked him to no fucking end, it rained. A lot. But whenever Pein was happy, which wasn't often, it was sunny. Sunny days scared everyone who knew Pein well the most. But, the Akatsuki were used to it…all the rain, I mean.

Anyway, everyone in the Akatsuki hideout at the time heard the heavy thuds of rain hitting the roof. "Leader-sama's mad again." complained Tobi. Hidan glared at the masked teen. "What the fuck do you want us to do about it?" he demanded. Itachi looked up from his book. "How about you shut the hell up and go see what's bothering Leader." he suggested. Hidan glared at the black haired teen and went back to sharpening his knife.

"I don't give a flying fuck about what's wrong with him. He'll solve the problem eventually, dammit."

"Then why are you complaining?"

"Shut the fucking hell up, damn redhead." Sasori was at the Akatsuki hideout, with Deidara, the newest member of Akatsuki, waiting for further orders. The blonde had made it through the dreaded three days of dressing up as a girl and was admitted into Akatsuki. Sasori was definitely happy to have that happen. But, back to the task at hand. The redhead was fully aware of why it was raining, but poor Deidara honestly had no clue. So, questions like, 'why's it raining?' and 'it wasn't supposed to rain today, was it?' kept floating around in his head. He thought about asking, but decided against it. Sasori will tell him soon enough, he hoped.

"Yo, Deidara, Sasori, come 'ere." ordered Pein from his little workspace. Sasori sighed and got up, pulling Deidara to his feet as well. "Someone's in trouble!" mocked Hidan. "Shut up, you good for nothing man-whore!" yelled Deidara, clearly getting mad. Everyone, except Itachi and Pein, who didn't hear it, 'Oooohh-ed' dramatically. Hidan simply lifted his middle finger lazily. "Lazy fucker." mumbled the blonde, earning a glare from both Hidan and Sasori. Sasori just wanted to get this over with. He didn't need any drama from the white haired buffoon or his sometimes too much to handle boyfriend. But, whatever.

"What's wrong now, Pein?" asked Sasori, arms crossed. Pein glared at the teen and looked over at Deidara. The blonde, who was still wondering why it rained so unexpectedly, was staring back at the auburn haired teen. "I want to know what's up with all these attacks lately. It's like Kimimaro's gang are just coming up one by one to take you down, Deidara." explained Pein. Said teen made a face and crossed his arms as well. "I don't know why I'm being attacked like this. I...just am." answered Deidara. The auburn haired teen merely nodded. So far, this was going no where so he needed to find out more.

"Have any of them attacked any of the others? Like Itachi or Kakuzu?" wondered Pein. Sasori shrugged but Deidara blinked. "Yeah, Hidan said Karin was following him, but that was weeks ago. I don't know about now." An auburn colored eyebrow rose delicately. "Interesting…then they must want something. But what?" Sasori cleared his throat, making Pein and Deidara look over at him. "They may be looking for information or an opening. Hoping to get to us in some way. And the only way they think they can is through Deidara." He explained.

Deidara's head tilted. "Through me? Why me?" he asked. Pein and Sasori sighed simultaneously. "Why do you think, Deidara? It's because you're the newest member of Akatsuki. If they couldn't be more obvious…" stated Pein calmly. The shorter teen nodded. "Alright, I understand why they'd come after me," started the blond, "But why do they even bother with you guys? You guys are almost untouchable when it comes to them." Pein rested his head in his hands. He felt another head ache coming on and he didn't like it.

The rain got harder and thunder boomed from nowhere.

Sasori's shoulder's tensed ever so slightly. This wasn't heading in the right direction. The madder Pein gets the worse everyone else's luck gets.

"Shit! The fucking roof's leaking!" shouted Hidan from outside. "Great…now we need to pay for that to be fixed." grumbled Kakuzu. "Not like you'd pay for it." answered Kisame. Pein rolled his eyes at their meaningless conversation.

"Sasori, fill Deidara in on why they're hatin' on us later. Right now, we need to find a way to see their next move coming. We could use a spy, but it can't be from Akatsuki because they'd recognize us. But…who?" Pein thought aloud. The room remained silent for a few moments, the rain tapping against the roof and windows of the Akatsuki hideout. Even the rest of Akatsuki were quiet, as if they were deep in thought also.

"What if we don't use a person?" asked Sasori. "Elaborate." simply answered Pein. "What if we use an animal with a camera or microphone attached to it…or a puppet?" Pein looked up. _That could work…_one problem with that. "If we do use a puppet how would we keep it around them at all times? Or an animal? It couldn't attract attention and it would have to be able to follow them as well." debated the auburn haired teen. Sasori smirked. "I know how this could work. All we need is a doll, a camera with good visual and audio, and a very gullible Karin."

--The next day at lunch--

A squeal of delight pierced the ears of those sitting at the table in the back of the cafeteria, much like those in the rest of the room. Karin held up a small but adorable doll with black hair and equally dark eyes. The doll's face held a soft expression. "Yo, Karin! What the fuck is that crap?!" complained a teen with white hair and fang-like teeth. Said girl glared at the teen. "It's a gift from Sasuke-kun, if you hadn't noticed Suigetsu." Suigetsu smirked evilly. "I hadn't noticed. In fact, last time I checked Sasuke was trying to avoid you." "Fuck you, because it is from Sasuke-kun. See?" the redheaded girl shoved a piece of paper in the white haired teen's face. "To my sweet Karin, from Sasuke. Well I'll be damned, it is from Sasuke." mused Suigetsu.

Somewhere outside of the cafeteria, sat Sasuke and the other freshmen. The black haired teen's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" asked Naruto, blue eyes overflowing with worry. Said teen looked down at the grass, contemplating.

"Sasuke-kun?" questioned Sakura.

"For some reason, some red-haired bimbo is talking about me," started Sasuke, "And I don't like it." At hearing this, the inner Sakura fumed. **"CHA!! HOW DARE THAT BIMBO** (whoever she is) **SO MUCH AS MENTION ****MY**** SASUKE-KUN?!" **she all but shouted. _**She will pay…**_, both the inner and outer Sakura thought dangerously. Poor thing, uh…things, didn't know that Sasuke was gay and fucking the senses out of his blonde kitsune when no one was around. Also, they didn't know he'd never be interested in her for more than just the reason that he's gay. I mean, giant forehead, unnaturally pink hair? Who WOULD want to go out with that?! (A/N: Sorry Sakura fans! I just really find it hard NOT to insult her.)

Back in the cafeteria, the Akatsuki gang were watching the little group on the other side of the room. "Good idea making Karin think that doll was from Sasuke, Sasori." congratulated Deidara. The redhead smiled victoriously. "Too easy. That dumbass girl is too obsessed to think it's not from him." Hidan's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't get it. What's so important about that toy?" he asked. Everyone at the table gave Hidan a look that said, 'You've got to be kidding me.'

"You weren't paying attention at all yesterday, were you?" asked Konan. Hidan shrugged. "I take that as a no." groaned the blue haired girl. "Yeah, you do that. But really, what the fuck is up with that doll?" Deidara tried to put it as simply as he could think of. "Hidan…there's a camera hidden inside the doll's head. With that camera, we can see and hear everything they're talking about. Do you understand?" he responded. The purple eyed teen nodded.

"Good you're slow."

"What was the fish-face?!"

"You heard me." remarked the blue haired male. Hidan slammed his hands on the table. "You want to start something, bastard?!" Kisame smirked. "Bring it. I can kick your ass in two counts." he answered, putting up two fingers to prove his point. Hidan snarled, lip twitching angrily. "Place your bets!" cheered Kakuzu, hoping to make a quick buck by betting on his boyfriend. "Kakuzu?!" growled the white haired teen. "Oh, I'm not missing out on this! I bet you five bucks Kisame kicks Hidan's ass!" exclaimed Deidara, placing his money on the table. "Five bucks isn't enough to be considered a bet!" whined Kakuzu. Deidara glared. "Fine then, ten!" "…Idiots." complained Itachi, Sasori, and Konan.

--Later on that day at the Akatsuki hideout--

Everyone sat staring at the screen, hoping for something to happen. Konan was attending to Hidan and Kisame's wounds at the moment. "Need I even ask what happened?" asked Pein. Deidara, who wore a big frown on his face, waved his hand dismissively. "Nothing to worry about…other than me losing twenty bucks." he said. The blonde, being the overconfident one he is, decided once he saw Kisame winning to raise the bet. What he didn't expect was for Hidan to win. Kakuzu was happily counting his money. Sasori and Konan eventually gave in and betted on Kisame as well. And lost their money much like Deidara did. Luckily they weren't dumb enough to be that much money.

"You should know better to bet that much money, Dei-chan." scolded Sasori, pulling Deidara into a tight embrace hoping to make him feel better. The blonde sniffled childishly and leaned into Sasori's warm body. Hidan snorted. "Such babies." he muttered under his breath. The white haired teen then hissed in pain as Konan rubbed rubbing alcohol over an open cut to keep an infection from forming. "Shit! That hurt!" whined the purple eyed teen. He then looked up to see Sasori and Deidara smirking at him.

"What?"

"What was that about us being babies?" asked Sasori.

"Un, coming from someone who got the crap beat out of him..." continued Deidara.

"And he's belly-aching over a little sting?" they said in unison. Hidan looked away, blushing lightly. "Shut the fuck up." he answered, clearly embarrassed. Deidara howled with laughter, clutching his sides. The other's soon joining in, Itachi and Pein smirking amusedly and Sasori smirking with triumph.

"Okay, enough joking around," said Pein, "We need to check in on Kimimaro's gang." The pierced teen then turned to look at the screen, the rest following suit. "Why bother? They haven't done anything yet." wondered Tobi in a bored manner. "Be patient." responded Itachi. Just then, Kimimaro, the brains of the group, started to speak. The camera gave them a clear crisp sound and equally as good picture.

"Tayuya, Kidoumaru, how could you two have failed in capturing Deidara?" asked Kimimaro, showing extreme amounts of anger. Tayuya crossed her arms and glared at the teen. "He's a better fighter than we thought. He was holding back last time he fought with Sasori." Kidoumaru nodded. "And Akasuna was there too, which didn't make the job any easier." Green eyes narrowed fiercely. "Akasuna was there?" Both nodded. "Great…so far this is going nowhere. Master will only get more and more impatient." stated Kimimaro, running a pale hand through his hair.

Pein's eyebrow rose in a confused manner. "Master? I thought Kimimaro was the leader." thought Konan aloud. "So did I. This is getting more and more complicated." answered the auburn haired leader. "But then, who is their leader?" questioned Itachi. Everyone shook their heads. _Hopefully we'll find out,_ they thought all together.

"Anyway," began Kimimaro, making the Akatsuki to stare back at the screen, "We need another plan to get Deidara to Master. Any suggestions?" Juugo stood, everyone's eyes following. "I suggest we trick him into coming to us." he offered his two cents. At the same time, Kimimaro and Deidara shook their heads. "I'm smarter than that!" he stated out of nowhere. "Deidara's smarter than that…at least he should be." responded the green eyed teen. Deidara deadpanned as Hidan laughed aloud. The redhead shrugged his shoulders and sat back down. "Seriously, we need suggestions. Good ones." said Kimimaro. Kaiyada stood up. "I think three or four of you should catch Deidara alone, knock him out, and drag him back here for the time being. Then we can take him to Master." the short haired girl commented. Sakon and Ukon, the white haired teens, quickly dismissed the idea with a simple shake of their heads.

"Like that could work! That blonde is pretty damn strong." debated Sakon. "And he won't go without a fight. Such a dumb idea, Kaiyada-bitch." added Ukon. The black haired girl crossed her arms. "I don't see you or anyone else coming up with any other good ideas!" she yelled, anger shining in her eyes. The others fidgeted with hesitation. "So it's my idea we're going with." Kaiyada finished with a nod. "And if we refuse?" asked Sakon and Ukon. The girl's lip curled up happily.

"Because if you don't, I won't be afraid to tell everyone in school about what you two do when others aren't around. And I mean **everyone**." The Akatsuki 'ooh-ed.' Then laughter erupted between the group. "I…I wonder what they 'do'!" joked Hidan. Everyone nodded, most barely able to control their laughter. "God, I wonder if it's what I think she's talking about!" mused Deidara. The others stopped and stared at Deidara, then laughed even harder. "You can't be serious?!" choked out Konan. "Well they are always seen with one another. Anything's possible with those two." answered Itachi, a smirk growing wider with each word.

Sakon and Ukon instantly closed their mouths and kept to themselves. Kaiyada smirked. "Good, then we're going with my plan. We'll go through with it tomorrow." Kimimaro shook his head. "Why not?!" the girl shrieked. "We don't want them to see it coming. After all, Tayuya and Kidoumaru attacked a day or two ago. They're almost expecting another attack." he stated. Kaiyada nodded, but didn't like it.

"If not tomorrow, when?"

Kimimaro stroked his chin, deep in thought. "In a few days. They will think we gave up for the time being. We will attack when they don't see it coming." Everyone nodded. "Sakon, Ukon, Juugo, Suigetsu and I will be the ones to do it. When's a good time to find him alone?" the white haired teen turned to look at Kaiyada. "Between second and third period. That's some of the few classes Deidara and Sasori don't have together. Other than six period when Sasori has Asuma-sensei and Deidara has study hall." She answered nonchalantly. Kimimaro nodded.

"Excellent, then three days from now we'll make our move."

"And we'll be waiting…" responded Pein, a mischievous smirk growing on his face. "We know what they plan on doing and when their going to do it. So, we got plenty of time to make a counter attack. Any questions?" he turned to face the others. "Yeah," Hidan started, "When do I get to kick some major ass?" Pein rolled his eyes, but the smirk remained on his face.

"So Hidan, very soon."

Said teen smiled evilly and curled his fingers into fists. "Good, 'cause I haven't given Jashin-sama a good enough offering yet. They'll make an excellent offering." Everyone sighed exasperatedly. "You and your Jashin-sama." grumbled Deidara. Hidan smiled proudly. "Respect Jashin-sama! For he and he alone is the god everyone should worship!" he chanted, pumping his fist in the air. The rest simply ignored him. Hidan rolled his eyes and sat back down.

"Point is that I'm ready to kick some major ass. And no fucking person is going to stop me."

"Don't worry, Hidan…" reassured Sasori, yet another wickedly evil smirk residing on his face.

"We all want to kick some ass."

* * *

**Sorry for not updating…again. I seriously have this thing of getting a good idea and typing and updating it within days of the last update…And this thing of not having any motivation at all to come up with something good and not being able to get it updated for about a week. But it's here and that's all that matters. While doing this, I was watching Moon Child, this Japanese movie with Japanese rock stars Hyde and Gackt in it, and listening to M-flo, this Japanese hip hop duo. I strongly urge you to listen to M-flo and watch Moon child. Great movie and great CD. If you're into Japanese music and movies then you'd be interested. Also, please review. Ja ne! Oh, and everyone who views this story, even if you don't review, please go to my page and vote in my poll. I could really use your vote so I know what to write once this is over. Ja ne, for real this time! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't update sooner…again that 'idea-update and no idea-no update' thing. Again sorry…but I got a cookie!! -Shows cookies- Ahem, I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Deidara's head plopped onto the pillow on Sasori's bed. It has already been two days since the meeting Kimimaro's group had to take Deidara out. Pein continued to watch to see if there were other meetings that said otherwise of their plan. The only things Pein really saw was Karin dressing and undressing-pissed Konan off that he was doing that, by the way- and her muttering things about Sasuke and moaning his name in her sleep. Frightened the hell out of Pein, that's for sure. Fortunately, they didn't change the plan. Akatsuki had already planned out what they were going to do and if it suddenly changed, it would have caused only more problems for the red and black clad gang. Everyone was busy with their own business but they cared enough to help Deidara out. Most did anyway, Hidan didn't really care to help…Pein forced him to so he didn't have much of a choice.

The blonde sighed. _Never has my life been this troublesome…god I wish I could just fuck Sasori senseless instead of deal with this, _thought Deidara, sad that he couldn't fuck Sasori senseless like he wanted to. Just then, Sasori walked came into the room carrying some dango and tea.

"Granny thought that you might have been hungry. She made me bring us up something." said Sasori, a light shade of pink staining his cheeks. Deidara nodded and grabbed a stick of dango. "Be sure to tell her thanks. Again, tell me how she figured out I was a guy?" wondered Deidara, taking a dango off the stick. Sasori snorted. "She claims she could tell before she even met you. If you ask me, I think she could tell by your voice." Deidara had put on a sad look and pushed his index fingers together. "My voice wasn't convincible? I thought I did a good job." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"You sounded convincing but you still had a little roughness to it."

"Oh…"

Sasori smiled softly at Deidara's pouting, sat in the blonde's lap and pulled said teen into a sweet kiss. The blue eyed teen gasped in surprise but welcomed the kiss. He leaned in and traced his tongue over Sasori's soft pink lips. _Yeah, _thought Deidara happily, _still tastes like strawberry._ The redheaded teen's eyes fluttered open and closed a few times before closing completely. Said redhead parted his lips, allowing Deidara's sweet mint flavor to mingle with his sugary strawberry taste. Deidara took the chance and slid his tongue in, going over every inch of Sasori's mouth. Their tongues traced the others mouth, often one tongue lapping over the other. Sasori moaned softly into the kiss, loving every sweet moment of it. Deidara unconsciously wrapped his arms around the redhead's small waist, pulling him even closer.

"Awww, if that ain't the sweetest damn thing you've ever seen." cooed an all too familiar voice. Sasori and Deidara pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting them. Sasori quickly wiped away the saliva and went to glare at the person hanging from his window sill.

"What do you want Hidan?" The white haired teen smirked, holding back a laugh. "Just watching the show." he joked, earning another glare from the redhead. "You know trying to get in through a window could be called breaking and entering?" asked Deidara, turning to face Hidan, who was entering Sasori's room. The Jashin worshipper shrugged. "And?" he questioned. Deidara rolled his eyes. "That means you can be charged and arrested. Doesn't that bother you?" The lavender eyed teen stepped to the side, allowing Kakuzu and Tobi in. "It's not like he hasn't been arrested before," informed Kakuzu, "So why should it bother him now?" Hidan nodded and crossed his arms. Deidara sighed and just gave up altogether, finding it pointless to continue. Sasori's eye twitched and teeth gritted, an anime vein clearly present on his forehead.

"What I want to know is why you're here and tracking dirt on my floor!" he nearly hollered, pointing at the dirt now on his once clean floor. Hidan rolled his eyes. "Oh the fucking world's coming to a fucking end, Kakuzu! And do you know why? Because we got dirt on Sasori's goddamn floor!!" he cried sarcastically. The shorter teen glared harder at the dirt on the floor, thinking that if he glared hard enough at it, it would disappear. Deidara laughed nervously while standing behind Sasori, patting him on the head.

"He's like this even if you so much as get a crumb on his floor." said Deidara wearily. Kakuzu blinked. "If that's the case…then why is there food in here?" The blonde tilted his head to the side. Why was there food in here if Sasori hated getting his room dirty? "Yeah, why is there?" he asked. Sasori huffed and looked away. "You're getting off topic. Why are you three here? Obviously not to drop by and say 'hi.'" Hidan walked over to the end table and grabbed some dango. He took a bite before saying, "Who said we didn't come just to say hi?" Sasori's glare grew harder and he crossed his arms. _Hidan is seriously pissin' me off,_ thought the brown eyed teen heatedly.

Kakuzu took notice and cleared his voice, grabbing the dango from Hidan as he did so. The white haired teen frowned but stayed quiet. "Listen," started the black haired teen, "We came on orders from Pein. He wanted us to make sure you were still going through with the plan." Deidara snorted. "Of course we're still going through with it! Question is: are you?" Hidan stood, eyes narrowed. "Hell yeah I'm fucking going through with it! And so are Kisame and Pein!" Sasori nodded. "Then no need to worry. You can go now." he replied. Tobi, speaking for the first time, headed towards the window. "Pein-sama just wanted us to make sure. But, we'll leave." Tobi climb out the window, Kakuzu following close behind. "Awww, I wanted to stay!" whined Hidan. Sasori would have nearly pushed the white haired teen out the window if it weren't for Deidara ordering him to leave. Hidan, figuring he didn't want to die before taking part in the ass-kicking of a lifetime, did as he was told and left.

As soon as Hidan left, Sasori closed and locked the window, sighing happily. "Finally they're gone." Deidara smirked seductively, wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist. "Yeah...now where were we?" he whispered into his lover's ear. Sasori turned slightly red remembering the kiss they shared before they were rudely interrupted. The redhead felt a smile tugging at his lips as he turned to face Deidara, drawing his lips closer to the blonde's.

"We were right here…"

"Sasori! It's getting late! Tell Deidara that he has to go home so not to worry his parents." said Chiyo from downstairs. Sasori groaned. "Dammit grandmother. Just when it was getting good!" Deidara bit back a laugh. It was always cute when Granny Chiyo embarrassed Sasori. "It's okay. We can finish this tomorrow at my place. I'll see you later." said Deidara, giving Sasori a kiss, grabbing his things and leaving.

"Come again Deidara-kun." Sasori heard his grandmother say to Deidara. "Thank you. I'll see you around." He also heard the blonde answer. Sasori sighed and laid on his pillow. It still smelled like Deidara's shampoo. For some reason, Deidara says he chose strawberry scented shampoo because every time he used it, it reminded him of Sasori's sweet taste. It flattered and bothered Sasori at the same time…but it was still a compliment none the less and it made the redhead feel good.

Thinking of the blonde brought a smile to Sasori's face. _I can't believe I fell for Deidara, _thought Sasori, _At first we hated each other. We were at each other's throats but now…I still can't believe it. But anything was to happen to him, I swear to god I will have no mercy on whoever harmed Deidara in any way. _Sasori chuckled to himself. "First I want to choke him and now I'm saying I'll choke whoever hurts him. So much has happened in this year…it's hard to believe Deidara and I ever hated each other." Sasori wanted to spend as much time as possible with Deidara. Without Deidara, who knows what he would do?

Deidara entered his home, expecting both of his parents to be gone. The blonde was surprised when he saw the kitchen light on. _Someone's home?_ The blue eyed teen walked in the kitchen to see his mother making dinner. She turned and smiled once she saw Deidara. Her long blonde hair was pulled back yet her bright blue eyes sparkled with joy, making her look incredibly beautiful. Everyone said Deidara looked exactly like his mother. From her eyes right down to her smile. Of course, being the stubborn kid Deidara was, he didn't see it when he was younger. But as he grew older, the blonde male saw the similarities.

"Welcome home, son." greeted the blonde woman, giving Deidara a kiss on the forehead. Said blonde sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Geez, sorry. I was just trying to start a conversation with my only son who I don't get to see when he gets home. Is that too much to ask?" sobbed Deidara's mother, making silent sobbing sounds. Said teen sighed again and sat at the kitchen table. "It's not your fault. I just have something to deal with." he complained. The female blonde sat next to her son, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Anything I can do? Are there things you and Sasori are disagreeing about?" Deidara shook his head. Deidara had told his mother of he and Sasori's relationship long before any of this started. The blonde male explained everything he and Sasori had been through. What with the fights and everything. What did his okaa-san do? She laughed…a lot. When she calmed down, Deidara's mother told him that he and Sasori would get together. She also knew Deidara liked men and was completely okay with it. Again, what with Deidara being stubborn, he didn't believe his okaa-san. But he surely kicked himself later when he and Sasori actually did get together. And his mother laughed and said, "Didn't I tell you? You and this Sasori are together after claiming you wouldn't be!"

Deidara surely hated his mother was right.

After receiving no answer for five minutes, the blonde woman went back to cutting up the carrots for the vegetable stir-fry she was making. "It's just this little gang trying to take me out and-?!" Deidara stopped once the very sharp knife his mother was using was stabbed into cutting board. "Uh…okaa-san?" wondered Deidara. Said woman turned slowly, eyebrows knit together and eyes narrowed in anger. "No way! Do not get yourself involved with this! We had to leave Iwa because of gangs and I don't want you to concern yourself with gangs here!" she ordered. Deidara's eyes widened. His mother never mentioned that they left Iwa because of gangs…she simply said his father got offered a better job in Konoha.

"So wait a minute! That's why you made us leave?! Because of gangs?" asked Deidara. His mother nodded and advanced towards her son. "Of course! I didn't want you to get hurt by some gang members over something stupid!" Deidara rolled his eyes. "So we moved all the way to Konoha for nothing? Is that it?" he kept on with the questions. She glared at her son. "It wasn't for nothing! It was for our safety, your safety!" responded the blonde female. Deidara looked down, his shoulders shaking violently. He was trying the best he could to keep his anger inside, but his okaa-san was just pissing him off. She didn't understand…not at all.

Deidara's mother crossed her arms. "Deidara? Are you listening to me?! I told you we did this to get away from the violence and the gangs!" "To get away from the violence?! The gangs?!" yelled Deidara, "You don't get it! It doesn't matter where you go to avoid violence! There's always going to be violence and gangs. You thought that if you moved away you could avoid them, didn't you?! That's not the case and you know it!" The blonde male turned suddenly, heading towards the stairs.

The blonde woman's expression softened after realizing what happened. She yelled…at her own son. And it was over something stupid. "Deidara! Deidara, come back! I'm sorry, we can talk about this!" she called out to Deidara. The door to Deidara's room slammed shut, leaving the blonde woman alone.

Deidara locked his door and grabbed a random object. He threw it at the wall, the object breaking at the contact with said wall. The blue eyed teen looked down at the broken item. It was a picture frame that had a photo of him and his mother. His dad was away on business at the time and it was just Deidara and his mother. The blonde was only five when the picture was taken.

_Okaa-san decided to take me to the beach to get my mind off of otou-san being away…_

--Flashback--

"_Deidara-chan, look at this. It's a hermit crab!" called out Deidara's mother, ushering Deidara to come look. Deidara crossed his little arms and scowled. "Okaa-san! Don't call me -chan! I'm a boy!" whined the small blonde. The older blonde giggled and picked up the hermit crab. She then walked over to Deidara and crouched down in front of him. _

_Deidara looked up at his mother. She was smiling that bright smile she always smiled. Okaa-san, as Deidara simply called her, held out her hand. The petite blonde child looked down at the small shell. "I don't see a hermit crab! It's just a shell." grumbled Deidara, frowning even more. Okaa-san wagged her finger. "Deidara-chan, you're not looking hard enough. Of course there's a hermit crab in this little shell. It's just hiding." she explained softly. Deidara blinked and looked harder. He saw a set of legs sticking out of the shell. _

"_There really is something in there…" he muttered. The blonde mother nodded and smiled once more. "You see? I told you there was a crab in here." Deidara nodded and looked back down at the crab. "Ne, okaa-san." asked the small blonde. Deidara's mother took a glance at her son. "Yes?" "Why does the crab hide in that shell?" Deidara looked up to see his mother smiling soft and sincerely. _

"_It's because the crab needs protection. There are a lot of other animals that try to hurt the little crab. This shell helps keep out the predators and it gives the crab a place to call home." she answered. Deidara nodded and tried to touch the crab. It quickly went back into its shell. The blue eyed boy pouted. "It doesn't like me." he said sadly. Okaa-san patted Deidara on the head. "No sweetie, it doesn't hate you. It just didn't feel that it felt safe. So, it went back into its shell to protect itself." That didn't convince Deidara that the crab didn't hate him. He was still frowning. _

"_The crab still hates me…" he repeated. Deidara's mother looked around, hoping for something to come to her to persuade Deidara into thinking otherwise. "You know," she started, "The shell is kind of like the crab's mother. It protects the crab from any danger that may come to it, just like a mother does." Deidara 'ooh-ed', his eyes wide. "So okaa-san, you're like a shell that shields me from any trouble?" he asked. The blonde woman nodded. "Exactly. I'm always there to watch out for you and I always will be, Deidara-chan." She pulled her son into a hug and ruffled his hair. "Okaa-san! I'm not a baby!" complained Deidara, turning a deep shade of red. Deidara's mother laughed and hugged Deidara tighter. And the little blonde couldn't help but laugh with her._

--End flashback--

There was a knock at Deidara's door. "Deidara-kun…it's me," said his mother through the door, "I know you're still mad at me but I just wanted to come up and say I'm sorry. What you do is your business. I had no right to tell you what to do over something I have no control over." Deidara's eyes widened. "Okaa-san…" mouthed the blue eyed teen.

The blonde woman sighed when she didn't see the door open or hear Deidara answer her. She turned to leave. Deidara's door swung open and Deidara wrapped his arms around his mother, hugging her from behind. "Okaa-san, I'm sorry." apologized Deidara, burying his face in his mother's hair. _Deidara-kun,_ thought the blonde woman. Deidara released his mother but she hugged him again. "I'm sorry that I got mad. Forgive me." she cried, tears pouring from her eyes. Deidara nodded, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I already have. I mean, a mother is like a hermit crab's shell. It's job is to protect, you know?" Deidara said, smiling. His mother looked up confusedly.

"Huh?"

"…Nothing. I forgive you and don't worry, I'll be fine." Deidara's mother nodded and headed off to bed, glad that everything was alright between her and her son.

Deidara sighed. "At least I hope for everything to be fine…"

--The next day--

Deidara was anxiously waiting for what was coming to him. Kimimaro's gang had been smirking viciously at him all morning. That's something you couldn't avoid. Sasori and Hidan had been glaring AND smirking evilly at the group all morning as well. Again, something you couldn't avoid. The blonde couldn't wait for it to be over, and then everything would be back to normal.

"Yo Deidara! You ready to kick some ass?" asked Hidan, clearly loving today. Deidara really hoped for this to be easy and over soon. "Yeah, I guess." he replied. Hidan glared. "You don't sound ready to kick ass. What's got you fucking worked up?" The blonde sighed. "Nothing…just waiting for this to be over so I can get back to living!" growled Deidara, eyes ice cold with hate.

Hidan laughed aloud. "Well you got the fierce look down! All you need to do is kick some fierce ass!" The bell rang to dismiss first period. "It's almost time, blondie!" said Hidan, getting up to leave. Deidara nodded. _Yeah…it is almost time. I hope this works, dammit, _thought Deidara. The newest student looked to his right. Sasori wasn't in his seat and neither were Pein or Kisame. The three decided to skip first period and to meet up with Deidara and Hidan, who stayed behind to make sure Deidara didn't get jumped in first period. The blonde claimed he didn't need a babysitter, however Sasori and Pein thought otherwise. So he was stuck with Hidan…and he hated it.

Deidara walked out of the classroom, Hidan waiting outside. "What took you so long?" he asked. Deidara shrugged. "Just thinking." responded the teen. The white haired looked around. "Well, Pein, Kisame and Sasori are waiting in the parking lot where they planned to jump you. I mean, you do have to pass through there to get to second period right?" he stated, ending with a question. Deidara blinked and nodded. So that's where Pein, Sasori, and Kisame were…"Cool," Deidara said finally, "Let's go." The blonde started off in the direction of the parking lot, Hidan close behind.

Kimimaro led Sakon, Ukon, Suigetsu, and Juugo through the parking lot. Kaiyada said Deidara had to pass through the parking lot to get to his second period. That's when they were going to have a 'simple' conversation with the blonde. Simply tell him to come with them, that's all. However, they didn't expect Pein, Hoshigaki Kisame, and Akasuna Sasori to be waiting for them.

Kimimaro came to a stop. There stood the leader of Akatsuki and two of its strongest members before him. But, why were they here? Did they want something or were they there to stop them? No, they can't be. They don't know what's going on anyway. But still…he and the rest had to be cautious of them. "What are they doing here?" wondered Sakon silently. Ukon, Juugo and Suigetsu only shrugged their shoulders while Kimimaro kept a strong front.

"What do you want?" asked Kimimaro firmly. Pein shrugged. "Nothing really. Why are you here?" he counter asked. The white haired teen crossed his arms. "Why should it concern you?" Sasori stepped forward, mimicking Kimimaro's actions by crossing his arms too. "It concerns us because this is the way Deidara goes to get to second period. Now why are you going this way if your classes are in the main building?" asked the redhead. The green eyed teen swallowed hard. _Do they know about our plan,_ thought Kimimaro. This bothered him, but only a slight bit. If something were to come up that interfered with the original plan, they could change it around somewhat. So long as they didn't stray too far from the original plan.

Kimimaro glared at the redhead and then at the other two. "Yo!" called out Hidan, running up to Pein and the others, Deidara close behind. Everyone turned to look at the two new arrivals, Kimimaro's gang hoping that they didn't know about the arrangement. Kimimaro himself knew that they knew, so just stayed calm. "Did we miss anything yet?" asked Hidan, praying to Jashin that he didn't. Pein shook his head. "No. You're on time, actually." he replied. Hidan's head shot up.

"Really?"

"Really. We were about to confront them about their little 'plan' anyway." The white haired green eyed teen sighed. _So they do know… _Hidan smirked. "Thank Jashin. I didn't miss the ass whopping!" he said gleefully. Kisame rolled his eyes. "Do they look like they got their asses whopped yet?" the blue haired teen asked mockingly. Hidan glared at the taller teen. "You want to start something, Kisame? Because I'm not afraid to kick your ass after kicking theirs!" threatened Hidan. Pein, Sasori, and Deidara sighed and sweatdropped. _You're always causing trouble, Hidan,_ thought the three forlornly.

The five looked up to see Kimimaro chuckling to himself. "What's so fucking funny?" asked Hidan, shaking his fist. The younger white haired teen stopped laughing, a smirk firmly in place. "I was just thinking how easy it was going to be to kick your asses and get what we came for. I mean, how can you hope to take us down if your own teammates fight with one another?" Pein simply stayed quiet, like Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame did. Hidan, for some reason, didn't like what Kimimaro had said. The older white haired teen started running towards Kimimaro, fist pulled back, ready to land a hit. As he drew closer, Hidan clenched his fist. Right when he was in front of Kimimaro, the other white haired teen aimed and his fist was thrust into Kimimaro's face. Everyone thought Hidan had hit him. Yet something didn't feel right about the blow.

Deidara's eyes widened when he saw that Hidan had missed. Kimimaro had gotten out of the way and Sakon and Ukon were blocking Hidan's hit. "What the hell? I thought I got you!" thought Hidan aloud. Kimimaro smirked. "You thought wrong. Sakon and Ukon, you handle him." demanded the green eyed teen, running out from behind the twins, charging towards Pein. "While I take care of their precious Leader-sama!" Kimimaro did a roundhouse kick, aiming for Pein's head. The ginger haired teen ducked and nailed a hit to Kimimaro's legs, knocking the teen down.

Hidan pulled his fist away and raised his leg above his head. He then dropped it down swiftly, hoping to hit one of the twins if not both. Unfortunately, both twins stepped out of the line of attack. Hidan's foot collided with the ground, breaking off some of the asphalt. Sakon pushed the hair away from his eyes. _This is going to be harder than I thought. If he can do that to the asphalt, imagine what he could to if he had hit us accurately,_ contemplated the youngest twin. Hidan turned sharply, anger finding its way to his face. "A cheap trick for cowards afraid to throw a fucking punch!" announced Hidan. Ukon looked over at Sakon, who nodded and both shot forward, towards Hidan. Said teen braced himself, expecting both to try and hit him at once. Ukon attempted to hit Hidan, who blocked it. Just as he blocked Ukon's hit, Hidan was thrown back by a kick in the chest from Sakon. The lavender eyed teen gasped for breath, clutching his chest in pain. "Don't underestimate us." warned Ukon. Sakon nodded and launched himself ahead once more.

Kisame was watching from the background and decided it was time to step in and help Hidan. He started running in Hidan's direction but screeched to a halt as Suigetsu stepped in front of his path. "Where do you think you're going?" asked the silver haired teen, muscled arms crossed. Kisame growled, showing his sharp shark-like teeth. Suigetsu's head tilted to the side. "I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve?" Kisame reached for the large sword behind his back. "I didn't think I'd need this, but now…" said Kisame, whipping out the sword and pointing it in Suigetsu's direction. Suigetsu's eyes widened. "Such a big sword…" he mused. Kisame smirked. "Nice isn't it?" Suigetsu nodded then smiled a wide smile. "Yeah. It'll make a perfect addition to my collection!" agreed the teen happily.

Kisame sighed. _This is who I'm fighting,_ he thought. The blue haired teen swung his sword back and forced it forward, in Suigetsu's direction. The sword just narrowly missed Suigetsu. "Damn, Samehada missed." Suigetsu 'tsk-ed'. "What?" growled Kisame. "It's not the sword that did wrong, it's the wielder. You don't know how to handle a sword properly. It's a surprise that you can even lift the sword." The white haired teen then laughed. The taller of the two took a deep breath, trying to pin down his rage. No way Suigetsu was getting to him.

"You don't deserve to wield Samehada!" proclaimed the cocky Suigetsu. Kisame's attitude darkened and his grip on Samehada tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Don't. You. Dare. Say I don't deserve Samehada!!" shouted Kisame. He raced onward, swinging fiercely at the stunned teen. Suigetsu struggled to avoid the sword's attacks, falling on his back. _Oh shit, I'm screwed!_

Juugo stood motionless opposite of Sasori and Deidara, both ready to pounce on the orange haired teen. "Why isn't he moving?" asked Deidara, looking over at Sasori. The redhead only shrugged. "We don't need to resolve this through fighting. All we want is Deidara to see our leader. That's all." negotiated Juugo. "Like hell I'm going with you!" spat Deidara, venom pouring from his voice. Juugo frowned.

"But…"

"But nothing! He's not going with you!" Deidara's eyes moved to his left, staring at Sasori. The redhead was glaring intensely and his hands were clenched into fists. Sasori looked ready to kill someone. The orange haired teen sighed. "Oh well, it can't be helped." Juugo started running towards Sasori. The brown eyed teen prepared himself for the impact. Instead of blocking Juugo's attack, his eyes widen. The orange haired teen swerved to the right, now moving towards Deidara. Said blonde saw Juugo's action and kept his guard up, blocking Juugo's kick and sending a hit the redhead's way. The teen blocked and sidestepped behind Deidara. Deidara was too late for looking behind him because Juugo kicked the blonde in the back, making him descend forward.

Sasori froze. _But anything was to happen to him, I swear to god I will have no mercy on whoever harmed Deidara in any way…_ Sasori sneaked behind Juugo, his words still echoing in his head. Juugo frowned down at Deidara, who was just getting up. "I told you it didn't have to come to this." he sighed. Juugo unexpectedly felt himself being forced to his knees. Then, he felt someone seize hold of his head. The orange haired teen turned to see Sasori grinning cruelly down at him. "What the hell?!" asked Juugo. Sasori's grip tightened considerably. "Say goodnight, Juugo-baka." said Sasori. Juugo's eyebrows rose in puzzlement. "Good-?!" Juugo didn't finish before his head got slammed into the ground.

Deidara blinked and looked up at Sasori, then at the blood seeping into the ground. "Don't even think I was going easy on you. Trust me, I could've killed you, if I hadn't done so already." threatened Sasori, arms crossed. _Sasori…, _thought Deidara. Said teen then looked over at Deidara. "You okay?" the redhead questioned, holding out his hand. Deidara nodded and took Sasori's hand, getting onto his feet. "Sasori…you really care about me, don't you?" wondered the blonde, hands clasped together and eyes shining. Sasori blushed a bright red and snorted. "Yeah right. I was just making sure you were okay." he lied. Deidara nodded, dropping the subject.

Kimimaro swung at Pein, who dodged the hit. Pein then attempted to kick Kimimaro, who blocked the kick. A few more punches and attacks were thrown before both retreated for a quick breath. "This is taking to long…much longer than I hoped." huffed Pein. Kimimaro agreed. "I think this should come to an end, now!" declared the green eyed teen. Said teen pulled out a small egg-shaped object. _A grenade? No…it's too small to be an average grenade,_ contemplated the ginger haired teen, _unless…!!_

Kimimaro threw the object down, a smirk on his face. The object cracked open, smoke emanating from it. "NOW!!" yelled Kimimaro through the smoke. There were some rustling sounds through the smoke. "What the fucking hell?!" shouted Hidan from nowhere. When the smoke cleared, Kimimaro and his gang were nowhere to be found. Kisame sighed. "It's over, isn't it?" he asked. Pein nodded, fixing his hair that got messed up in the brawl. Hidan stood on his feet, blood leaking from his mouth. "Those damn twins are tough as hell. They nearly kicked the shit out of me!" complained the white haired teen. "Uh, that's nice but…" Sasori stopped suddenly, getting everyone's attention. "What is it Sasori?" asked Pein. Sasori turned to them, eyes large with fear.

"Where's Deidara?!"

* * *

**Wow…this is probably the longest chapter to date of Love Everlasting. I've been writing for days and I just finished at midnight on the eighteenth of July. I really am sorry but I tried to make the fight scene as detailed as possible and made the end suspenseful. So, now we know how much Sasori cares about Deidara, about Deidara's mother and Deidara's relationship with his mother, and that Kimimaro's group is badass. What will happen to Deidara? Review and find out! Click the review button…you know you want to! Oh, and if I don't update next week, please don't get mad. I'm going to be away on a trip and I won't be near a computer. So I won't be able to update until I get back. Until then, I'll have to pack and get all my crap ready. I'm sorry but please review anyway. **


	18. IMPORTANT PLZ READ!

**Hello…for some sad reason, I must write a stupid author's note. Please bear ****with me for the next who knows how many sentences because I hate writing this as much as you do reading this.**

**Okay, to make it plain and simple…I can't write the next chapter. It's not because I don't have time because I have the most time in the world. Nor is it because I'm bored with this story and plan on deleting it because I'm not bored with it nor am I going to delete it. And whatever you may think, no I'm not being lazy and just making you wait because I can. But I can do that, can't I? **

**Alright, all jokes aside. I can't write the next chapter because I can't think. Stupid, I know but I really can't think of what to write next. I tried writing it all day and every day since I got back, which was three weeks ago. I just can't think of what I should put in the story. And it's killing me that I can't write. It really is.**

**So please, don't get mad and if you are, please understand where I'm coming from. Everyone has writer's block and I have it right now. I'll write it once I get something going. Till then, I guess Love Everlasting is on hiatus. PM me if you have ideas or anything 'cause I'm always open to suggestions.**

**Again, sorry and don't be mad.**

**Uchiha Nara**


	19. Chapter 19

**Well… I think I got something going again. There's only one chapter left after this and I'm thinking it's going to be a lemon. I'd have to do it on a Wednesday or Thursday because that's when I'm alone so I could write what I want. But it'd be my first…written down yaoi. Yeah, I think it but I don't write it down-looks around suspiciously- Ok! I'm somewhat of a pervert but I'm a yaoi fangirl, so what do you expect? Now I'm rambling so I gotta do it to it. I don't own Naruto and never will! I just own the plot!**

* * *

Deidara groaned, stirring slightly. The blonde didn't know where he was nor where he was going. But there was shifting of some sort, so he guessed he was in a car. The blue eyed teen tried to move his arms, which were tied behind his back. He realized shortly that his legs were restrained as well. Deidara sighed. _Dammit, this fucking sucks,_ thought the blonde sourly. He had no way out and he was going to some place in the middle of no where. There was barely any light in the cramped space. Just a few holes, Deidara guessed, for air. Said holes brought in very little light. It was painfully obvious that Kimimaro and them stuffed him in the trunk. "Typical." muttered the blonde.

"This is such a fuckin' pain." Deidara heard from inside the car, the back seat probably. He guessed it was Sakon, what with him often having a bad habit of language choice. But he's not as bad as Tayuya or no where near as bad as Hidan.

"I know, but this was **his** choice, not ours." responded Kimimaro. "I could honestly care less about Deidara, but sensei felt that he may be a threat to us." Suigetsu scoffed. "How is he more of a threat to us that the other members? If anything, we should be more afraid of Uchiha and Akasuna." Deidara nodded. Itachi-san and Sasori-kun are way more of a threat than he'd ever be. So again, the blonde wonders, why him?

The green eyed teen sighed almost inaudibly. "That's what I told him. But he claims we could handle Uchiha. And as for Akasuna, it's evident he was getting soft." Deidara rolled his eyes. After what Sasori did to Juugo, saying he went 'soft' would have been a complete lie. But, Kimimaro was somewhat right. The redhead did seem a little less intimidating since he and Deidara got together.

"Whatever. All I care about is gettin' him there and going home, dammit." growled Suigetsu. "If we have to stay then you know you're not going anywhere. So, shut up and stay that way." warned Kimimaro, emerald eyes luminous with hate through the rear-view mirror. Suigetsu relented and settled down.

Deidara tried at the rope once more. He wasn't able to get it undone. Sighing, the blonde gave up and laid his head down. Mere words couldn't describe how Deidara felt. Angry, weak…useless. Never had the teen been so ineffective before. There was always a purpose for him, just like there was prior to his kidnapping. However, this time Deidara got in the way. He was just…just a hindrance. Someone that got in the way, that's what he was.

The blonde closed his eyes and inhaled, his breaths unstable. "That's all I am," mused Deidara after a minute. "I've gotten the others caught up in this bullshit…for nothing. Worried the hell out of my mother yesterday and the others took a beating for me." Deidara reopened his eyes and his eyebrows furrowed.

"And Sasori-kun…I probably was more of a burden to him than anyone else." The blue eyed teen smiled, the smile being very heartrending.

"He may be extremely pleased I'm gone."

Sasori sat in the corner of the Akatsuki hideout, legs brought to his chest and eyes downcast. Pein decided to have them retreat back to the hideout where the others were waiting. Since they got back, all remained silent, apparent that something was wrong. More importantly, that something had happened to Deidara. It was clear for not only was Deidara not there, but also via the look on Sasori's face. His miserable look said it all.

The rest were worried for they have by no means seen the redhead like this. Even Itachi, Hidan, and Pein were concerned. Those three normally could care less, but like everyone else in Akatsuki, they had grown fond of the blonde.

"It's my fault." said Sasori. "Sasori-san…" started Tobi but Sasori intervened. "It's my fault Deidara's gone. I didn't see it coming and I didn't protect him." Kisame shook his head and stole a momentary look at the floor. "None of us saw it coming. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't see coming." he claimed. The brown eyed teen didn't react, but merely sat there. Kisame gave up. He knew he wasn't getting through to Sasori. Although, the blue haired teen knew he'd be the same way if anything were to happen to Itachi.

"Besides," started konan, "I'm sure Deidara is fine wherever he is. They wouldn't drag him all the way to wherever they are and then harm him." Sasori looked up. "Exactly," added Itachi, "They had to have a motive for trying to keep him in one piece. Whoever their leader is, they must have something planned for Deidara-kun where they need him unharmed."

Sasori nodded, thinking it through. Both konan and Itachi had a point. If their leader wanted to get information out of Deidara, they would want him to be in a condition to answer them. Not battered and bruised to the point where he's too beat up to answer. Not that Deidara would tell them anything. But then Kimimaro and the rest would have no choice but to resort to- Sasori's breath hitched. _No…I won't let them do anymore to Deidara than they already have,_ Sasori thought, very determined now.

The redhead got to his feet, startling the rest of Akatsuki. "Well? What are you all looking at? We need to find Deidara." said Sasori fiercely. His deep brown eyes no longer showing wretchedness, but now stalwartness. Hidan, who was attending to his wounds, looked up, a purple eyed glare present. "How are we supposed to? We have no fucking clue where he is and we don't know what we're up against, dammit." he complained. The redheaded teen sent a harder glare Hidan's way, one that said 'don't fuck with me.' "I'll tell you what we're going to do, dammit. We're going to find out his whereabouts. Question is: how?"

Sasori thought for a moment, silence filling the warehouse. Hesitantly, Tobi spoke up. "T…Tobi knows how to find Deidara-sempai." Sasori, along with everyone else, stared at the masked teen, somewhat dumbfounded. "You do? How?" wondered Pein.

Tobi shrugged. "All Tobi needs is a way to contact Deidara's phone."

Deidara started to doze off when the car came to a curt stop. The blonde banged his head against the back of the trunk and groaned, unable to clutch his poor head. "Dammit." he cursed. The trunk quickly opened, a cascade of light pouring onto the blonde. Deidara was grabbed by Suigetsu and thrown over said teen's shoulder. "Where am I?" wondered Deidara. No one answered. "So, I'm guessing I'll know when I get there?" he asked again. Kimimaro shot a glare at Deidara. "Yes. Now be quiet." Deidara glared back at the white haired teen, but didn't comply. They're holding him against his will, so why not bother the hell out of them?

"Okay, I'll stop if you answer me this…who is your leader? If it's not Kimimaro or Kaiyada, the only ones with enough intelligence for the rest of the group, then who is it?" he asked. The stupid comment earned him a glare from everyone other than Kimimaro, which made Deidara feel a little better. Making them feel inferior put the blonde in a greatly improved mood, even if it was for only a minute.

Kimimaro smirked. He then cupped Deidara's face with his hands and drew closer to the blonde. Said blonde held his breath, watching the jade eyed teen's every move. Kimimaro's pale lips brushed lightly against Deidara's ear. "You'll know once you get there, Deidara-kun." whispered the white haired teen, his voice sending slight chills down Deidara's spine. Kimimaro released Deidara and walked ahead. The newest student snorted.

"Was that supposed to scare me? It's more like you were trying to flirt with me." Deidara thought aloud. Kimimaro simply shook his head and muttered, "Idiot."

After a short time, Kimimaro stopped in front of a worn-out warehouse. It kinda reminded Deidara of the Akatsuki hideout. "What's with you Konoha gangs and warehouses?" asked Deidara to no one. And of course, no one answered. The white haired teen pulled the old warehouse doors open and closed them once Sakon, Ukon and Suigetsu had entered. Once inside, Kimimaro turned to Suigetsu.

"You can put Deidara-kun down now."

Suigetsu didn't pause to drop the blonde onto the cold hard ground. Deidara glowered up at the sharp toothed teen. "I think he meant gently." spat the blonde. Suigetsu glared back. "I don't care." he replied, walking off. Deidara's glare didn't falter but he redirected it to Kimimaro. Said teen stared back at the blonde, giving Deidara his full attention.

"Yes?"

"You didn't want to do this, did you?"

"What brought you to ask me this?" asked kimimaro. Deidara shrugged his shoulders, or at least tried to. "I don't know. Just wondering. Did you want to kidnap me?" The jade eyed teen blinked and looked down, contemplating Deidara's question. The teen never thought about it, really. "I…guess not." answered Kimimaro truthfully. "I only did this because leader ordered us to get you no matter what the cost. I honestly have nothing against you or Akatsuki, Deidara-kun." Deidara nodded. The blonde wasn't mad at Kimimaro since he was only following orders. The blue eyed teen did resent their 'Leader', though. A true leader doesn't hide behind his subordinates. If anything, the leader was nothing but a **coward**.

"Well, you can make this all right by…I don't know, letting me go?" inquired Deidara, batting his big azure eyes innocently. Kimimaro laughed, shoulders trembling lightly. "Good try but not good enough." said the teen once his laughter died down. Deidara shifted around a little in an effort to shrug. "Well, I tried. But seriously, if you don't want to work for your leader, then just quit." Kimimaro gave Deidara a small sad smile. "It's not that simple. I can't just quit because he's going to wonder why. Then I'll never be granted the opportunity once he knows. It'd just be a hopeless attempt, so why bother?" explained the white haired teen.

Deidara looked around, and then back at Kimimaro. "You wouldn't be missing much. And there are plenty of others that could replace you when it comes to coming up with the plans or fighting. Kaiyada seems to compose pretty good strategies and if the others fight in collaboration, they could match you in strength. So, if you were to leave, they could handle themselves." answered the blonde. Kimimaro nodded. "But still, finding a way out is near impossible." Deidara beamed a bright smile.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure you'll think of a way." Kimimaro quickly looked away, a blush of embarrassment creeping up to his face. _What harm he sees in Deidara I'll never begin to know,_ he thought.

Tobi typed on a few keys of his laptop. Well, it wasn't his, but he was using it so whatever. The masked teen had plugged some wire into Sasori's cell phone and the wire was plugged into the laptop's USB port. A few windows opened up and Tobi clicked in a few places. Then, a map of Konoha appeared on the screen.

"Tobi, what the fuck are you doing?" asked Hidan, looking over the masked teen's shoulder. Tobi remained quiet, pressing some more buttons before turning to Sasori. "Tobi made it so that we could tap Deidara-sempai's phone and locate Deidara-sempai through communication." said Tobi. Sasori stared wide eyed at Tobi, completely in shock. Itachi smirked. "So we can pinpoint Deidara on the map, find the quickest way there and take our revenge. That's brilliant." Everyone nodded, still in shock that Tobi could do that.

"Tobi…you're brilliant! Where'd you learn to do that?!" asked Sasori, very amused. Tobi beamed behind his mask. "Just something Tobi picked up. Nothing special!" Pein glared down at Tobi. "Nothing special? If I had known that sooner, you could've made our life's a hell of a lot easier!" he complained. Tobi continued to smile behind the mask. "Tobi didn't find it important! But now, Tobi guesses it is, huh?" he replied. Pein only sighed. _Why argue? He did more than his share of work. Fuck, I won't be surprised if Sasori is forever in Tobi's debt,_ thought the ginger haired teen.

"All Sasori-san needs to do is call Deidara-sempai's phone and hope Deidara-sempai, or anyone really, answers." confirmed Tobi. Sasori nodded, a thankful look on his face. _Thank God Tobi knew this or else we'd be searching aimlessly for Deidara…thank Kami Tobi was of use for once._

"Tobi."

"Yes, Sasori-san?"

Sasori smiled. "Thanks a lot. Who thought you could've been of good use." Tobi gasped, and then commenced with bouncing around happily. "Fuck, now he's going to do that all day. Why'd you curse us?" whined Hidan. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Just let him have his moment. And keep quiet so I'll be able to hear Deidara." Hidan flicked the redhead off while said redhead dialed Deidara's number.

Akuro no Oka (1) played loudly from nowhere. Kimimaro, who willingly wished to watch over Deidara, looked up from his book. The white haired teen needed to catch up on his reading and Deidara wasn't going anywhere so why not?

"What's that?" he asked. Deidara laughed nervously. "Uh, my phone. Just ignore it, okay?" The song played once more, this time much harder to disregard. "Where is it?" asked Kimimaro. Deidara sighed. "Left pant's pocket." he responded begrudgingly. Kimimaro took the phone from Deidara's pocket and flipped it open.

"Someone answered." muttered Sasori. The redhead was enthusiastic until he knew who answered.

"Moshi moshi." Kimimaro said through the phone. Sasori said spitefully, "What the fuck are you doing answering Deidara's phone-…whatever, what have you done to-…nothing yet? Good, you better not do a damn thing to…your leader will deal with him thoroughly unless-? Why are you telling me this?" On the other end of the line, Kimimaro sighed. "I'm telling you this because Deidara doesn't deserve what's in store for him…No, this is not a joke…I'm just tired of working for **him**…He'll be here shortly after school lets out if you find your way here…Sure it's treason but I don't care anymore…who is the leader of this gang?" Kimimaro paused for a minute, wondering if he should tell Sasori. But in all honesty, Kimimaro no longer cared. "Our leader is…"

Sasori smirked. "Excellent. No, we'll find our way, thanks anyway." The brown eyed teen hung up and smirked triumphantly. "Well? What did you find out?" asked Pein. Sasori began to laugh, choking on air once in a while. The others looked at the redhead as if he lost his mind. "What the fucking hell, red?" demanded the purple eyed teen. When Sasori's laughter ceased, he wiped a tear from his eye and said, "Kimimaro plans on pulling an act of sedition after ostensibly being so devoted for all this time. Stupid 'cause he'll get his ass kicked by their leader. Oh, and their leader is Orochimaru."

"I knew it!" cheered Hidan. Kisame's eyes widened in a dramatic way. "No way, you knew something?! That's something to behold." he jeered. Hidan glared at the blue haired teen. "Fuck you! Anyone with fucking eyes could see that that snake bastard treats them like they're perfect little fucking angels and the rest of us like shit! You know something's up when he's nice to…ANYONE!" The others just nodded, knowing Hidan was right…for once.

Sasori's eye twitched ever so slightly. "Can we find Deidara now or what?! Tobi, did you find out where the brat is?" asked the redhead, noticeably irritated. Tobi nodded. "Deidara-sempai is in an old warehouse deep within the Konoha forest. And school's going to be out soon so Sasori-san should hurry." Sasori nodded and turned to Hidan.

"Give me a gun."

A thin white eyebrow rose. "Why should I?"

"Because I might need it. You can come and bring whatever weapons you want…"

A wide grin grew on Hidan's face. "What kind of gun do you want?"

Sasori thought before answering, "A handgun that's multi-barreled. I don't care what kind." "Are you sure you need to resort to this?" asked Itachi. The redhead loaded the handgun and looked back at the red eyed teen. "I'll do anything so long as I get Deidara back. Who's coming with?" Pein and Hidan stepped forward.

"Then let's go. Tobi, call me if Deidara's location changes." With that, Sasori, Pein and Hidan left.

Deidara yawned loudly for the billionth time. "Please stop, it's annoying." asked Kimimaro politely, while sitting on the ground next to Deidara's tied up body. Deidara pouted. "But I'm tired of waiting for Orochimaru…when's he getting here?"

"I already am, Deidara-kun." Deidara looked up to see Orochimaru's amber eyes looking down at him, Kimimaro at the snake's side. "Sensei…what do you want with me?" asked the blonde. The pale man snickered evilly before asking Kimimaro to leave. The white haired teen was a little reluctant to leave but did so after Orochimaru shot him a warning glance. "Deidara-kun…" he cooed. Said teen glared. "Don't call me -kun." Orochimaru nodded. "You know, Deidara," said the black haired man, caressing the blonde's cheek (A/N: Eww! Pedophile alert!), "I didn't think much of you when you first arrived at Konoha High."

Deidara raised a delicate eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. I actually could care less about what you did. Well, until…" Orochimaru gripped Deidara's face roughly, yanking him forward, "You joined Akatsuki." Deidara hissed in pain, the snake-like man's nails clawing into his skin. "Why should me joining Akatsuki concern you?" hissed the blonde. The pale man released Deidara and examined his nails, fresh blood under his cuticles. The blonde watched helplessly as blood percolated from the open wounds.

"I just feel that with you in Akatsuki, that could cause even more of a threat to my subordinates. But Deidara, with you working for me, think of how you'll benefit us." explained Orochimaru. Deidara nodded. "Okay, but how will this benefit me?" he wondered. The golden eyed teen smiled in a sickly sweet way. "You'll have better protection than anyone in Akatsuki could ever provide." he replied confidently. Deidara squinted his eyes mistrustfully, searching for any faults in Orochimaru's façade. He found none.

"Thanks, but I can look after myself." said the blonde, just as confident. The black haired teacher's smile fell into a scowl.

"Deidara…I'm not asking you to switch sides. I'm **telling** you to." warned Orochimaru, eyes glinting bright yellow with anger. The blonde swallowed hard. _Fuck,_ thought the blue eyed teen, _Where the hell is Sasori-kun?! He better hurry…_ "Whatever, I'm not leaving Akatsuki for your fucking gang…!" Deidara's head shot to the side as he was slapped hard across the face. Orochimaru sneered, grabbed the blonde by his ponytail, and pulled it violently. The blue eyed teen bit down on his lip harshly to keep from yelling out in pain. Blood leaked from his bottom lip and Deidara tasted the bitter copper taste of his blood.

The pale man unexpectedly released Deidara and sighed sadly. "Look at you. You look appalling. None of this would've happened if you had just agreed. So, what do you say? Reconsider?" Deidara glared hard, but then his expression softened almost at once.

"Perhaps you're right…" agreed the blonde, laying his abused cheek onto the ground.

"Yes…"

"I think I'll…?!"

A deafening detonation shook the warehouse. "What the hell?" thought Orochimaru aloud. As the smoke cleared, Hidan glared at Sasori, who was too jubilant with the explosion to really perceive. "Now I know why Deidara likes explosives. That was fun." claimed Sasori. "What the hell? I thought we were supposed to be inconspicuous!" protested the white haired teen. The redhead shrugged. "What's it matter now? He knows we're here." Kimimaro stepped out from around the ruins, smirking at the three. "Hey." He greeted quietly. Sasori nodded in response. "You ready?" asked the redhead. The emerald eyed teen nodded, leaving Pein and Hidan baffled.

"Kimimaro-kun! Take care of the intruders!" ordered Orochimaru. After a minute or two of no rejoinder, the pale man growled under his breath. "Kimimaro, do as I say and attack them!" A few gunshots rung through the air and then silence. The only door opened slowly, Deidara smiling and Orochimaru sneering when it fully opened.

"Sasori-kun!" said Deidara joyously. Orochimaru only glared.

"What? Didn't expect me, did you Orochimaru?" asked Sasori, pointing the gun in the pale man's direction. Orochimaru stopped glaring and stood in place. He looked from Sasori to Hidan, then finally Pein. "Hmmm, Kimimaro-kun should've taken care at least one of you." Hidan stepped to the side and smirked. Kimimaro laid unconscious, unused gun in hand. "Dude is a very bad shooter. So fucking weak." answered the Jashin worshipper, kicking Kimimaro in the side.

Orochimaru chuckled, crossed his arms and stepped forward. Sasori aimed the handgun directly between the snake bastard's eyes. The redhead wasn't playin'. If Orochimaru tried anything, Sasori wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "Sasori-kun…why so stiff? You seem mad." cooed Orochimaru. Sasori didn't answer at first, smiling sinfully. "I'm not mad…I'm pissed off and I can't wait to rid you from this earth." he said, his tone of voice heavy with hate and disgust. Orochimaru frown and took another step forward, though Sasori remained still.

"Extreme anger and hate is known as wrath, a deadly sin. You realize that don't you, Sasori-kun?"

"Yes, I do. But greed is a deadly sin you possess."

A thin black eyebrow rose at Sasori's response. "Why is that?" he asked. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Going after something you never had possession of in the first place. You'll do anything to get what you want, even kill, right?" The pale man looked over at Deidara, then back at Sasori.

"You're right. But I no longer have need for Deidara. So, you can take him."

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. Why was he just giving up? Surely he would've put up more of a fight. _Is he planning something? No, he would have tried to put his plan into action by now if he was. Maybe he's just planning to run. Whatever the reason, at least Deidara's alive, _thought Sasori. The redhead looked back at Orochimaru, seriousness etched in his features.

"Do you not trust me, Sasori-kun?" asked the amber eyed sensei. "No, I don't. Hidan and Pein, watch him while I untie Deidara." Both Hidan and Pein nodded, pulling out a handgun and aiming towards Orochimaru. Sasori lowered his weapon and headed Deidara's way. The redhead stooped down to the blonde's level and began to undo the ropes. "Are you okay?" he asked. Deidara nodded but stopped when he saw the look on Sasori's face. "What? Oh, the wounds? They're nothing to…Sasori-kun?" the brown eyed teen's expression was of pure rage.

"Sasori…kun?"

Sasori stood and turned quickly. Orochimaru now faced Sasori, back to the door, Hidan and Pein on each side of the ebony haired man. Said man scoffed. "Something wrong Sasori-!" Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly as a bullet just narrowly missed his head. "How dare you lay a hand on Deidara, you fucking son of a bitch?!" shouted the redhead. "Sasori, calm down." said Pein, his voice low. Brown eyes darted to glare at the auburn haired teen. "Calm down…calm down?! He harmed Deidara! I shouldn't calm down, I should kill him!" he asserted, aiming once more. "Seriously, red. You're anger is throwing off your aim, dammit. You could miss and take one of us fucking out!" stated Hidan.

Deidara watched Sasori, eyes wide with horror. Sasori…had lost his mind. The blonde knew Sasori cared deeply for him, but didn't know he'd snap this quickly. They were just wounds, they'd heal. Deidara wasn't even seriously injured but here Sasori was, about to **kill** a man over a few scratches. _I...I knew Sasori was short tempered. What I didn't know was that Sasori could go from mad to just insane in less than a millisecond, _thought Deidara, _this is crazy… _The blonde looked down at his hands, which were shaking violently. "S…Saso…ri." Deidara stammered

Sasori kept quiet, going to pull the trigger. Orochimaru was frozen stiff. He also was not aware of Sasori's sudden lunacy and was frightened of the possibilities. "This is the end, huh?" asked Orochimaru hesitantly. Sasori nodded, that sinful grin once more on his face. "I may have committed a sin, but yeah it is." He said, pulling the trigger.

…A shot rang through the air, drowning out all other shouts of protest. Orochimaru stood rigid, then coughed, blood falling to the ground. The pale man then fell to his knees and then face forward, a bullet wound piercing through the man's back. Deidara looked up at Sasori, who had dropped the gun, and then at Orochimaru's fallen body. "Good job, Kimimaro. He never expected it." said Sasori, walking over to the teen. Kimimaro nodded and stared at his past gang leader. "It's ashamed it had to come to this. But, the struggle's over, thank Kami." He responded sadly. Sasori laughed aloud.

"You can't honestly say you'll miss him, will you?"

Kimimaro smirked, "Of course not. Are you okay, Deidara-kun?" Deidara's jaw dropped. "I don't get it," he started, "Kimimaro-san, I thought you were loyal to Orochimaru. If so, then why did you kill him? And Sasori, whatever happened to shooting him yourself? God, I'm confused." "Yeah, me too. Neither of you filled us in, so what the fuck did you plan?" asked Hidan. Pein raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Sasori shrugged. "Simple. While I was trying to find Deidara's location, Kimimaro informed me on how he was thinking of pulling an act of treason." he explained. The jade eyed teen nodded. "I knew Sasori was determined to kill and I knew one way out was to kill Orochimaru. So, feeling that this cold benefit us both, we devised a plan. One that granted me freedom while getting you and Sasori back together in one piece."

Deidara nodded, understanding completely. "So, you both faked that snake out by making him think Sasori was the one that would shoot him…but instead it was Kimimaro that committed the homicide?" asked Hidan. Sasori and Kimimaro both nodded. "That's genius. Pure genius." thought Pein aloud. "Thanks." said Sasori before turning to Kimimaro.

"Will you be able to get rid of the evidence?"

Kimimaro looked over at Orochimaru once more. "Yeah," he declared, "Throwing his corpse in the lake around midnight seems like a good idea. No one would think to look there, plus it'll be dark and no one should be around to see. I'll burn this glove and take the gun apart. And I guess I'll throw the gun's parts away in different places so they'll just think the parts came from random places." Sasori nodded. "You and the others are free now. Happy?" wondered the redhead. Kimimaro grabbed hold of Orochimaru's now much paler form and started to walk away. Before exiting the room, the white haired teen said over his shoulder, "Very."

Pein walked up to Deidara and laid a big hand on his shoulder. "You alright?" asked the ginger haired teen. Deidara smiled up at the taller man. "I'm fine. Just a little tired." Pein nodded and for the first time Deidara had known of, smiled very softly. "That's good to hear. Let's head back to the hideout and get you patched up so you can go home." Deidara blinked, but recovered and beamed a bright smile. "Good 'cause I'm exhausted!"

Once the four had made it back, everyone was pressuring them with questions, which Pein answered calmly. Tobi was ecstatic to see that Deidara was alive and hugged the blonde. Deidara, who was too tired to complain, just relaxed and allowed the masked teen to hug him. The least he could do along with thanking Tobi, since he did help find the blonde, after all. The blue eyed teen hated to admit it, but he was now in Tobi's debt. Konan bandaged Deidara's wounds and gave him a paper crane. "To bring good luck." she said. Deidara thanked the blue haired girl and said he was going to put it in a safe place.

"If you guys don't mind, I gotta get Deidara home." interrupted Sasori. The rest of Akatsuki understood and said their farewells. Deidara and Sasori said their goodbyes and left.

Along the way, Sasori apologized for not coming for Deidara sooner. Deidara simply told him to stop apologizing. "There was nothing you could've done at first. You didn't know where I was, so don't blame yourself. As you can see, I'm fine. No worries!" said the blonde, smiling broadly. Sasori nodded and smiled as well, intertwining finger with Deidara. "I'm just glad you're safe. I don't know what I would've done without you." muttered the redhead. Deidara closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Sasori's hand. "Me neither, Sasori-kun. Me neither…"

Outside Deidara's door, Sasori said goodnight and prepared to leave, loosening his grip on Deidara's hand. The redhead, however, was instantly pulled into a kiss and pushed against the door. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist, Sasori draping his arms over Deidara's shoulders. The blonde nipped at Sasori's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Automatically, the redhead opened his mouth and welcomed Deidara's sweet taste. Their tongues covered every inch of the other's mouth, loving the flavor and feeling. After a while, both pulled away, gasping for breath. Sasori took in a sharp breath, feeling Deidara's hot breath over his cold skin. The blonde sucked on Sasori's neck, knowing exactly where his weak spot was. The chocolate eyed teen moaned and tilted his head to the side, giving Deidara more to work with. The blue eyed teen bit down on the now forming bruise, trickle of blood flowing freely. Sasori tensed and moaned, loving the pleasurable pain. Deidara licked away the blood apologetically.

The door swung open, causing Deidara and Sasori to fall forward. Both groaned and looked up. Deidara's mother stood above them, blushing lightly. "Okaa-san? What are you…?" started Deidara, discontinuing when he remembered the position he and Sasori were in. The blonde male blushed a bright shade of red and scrambled to get off the redhead, who was blushing a shade just as red as Deidara's. Deidara's okaa-san giggled and waved her hand. "It's ok. I just wanted to see what was taken you two so long to come in. Hehehe, now I know." Both teens turned a deeper shade of red. "Well," said Sasori, mortified, "I'll think I'll head home. See you at school tomorrow, Dei-chan." The redhead nodded to Deidara's mother then left, closing the door behind him.

Both blondes stared at the door for a minute before Deidara's mother squealed. "Sasori-chan is soooo cute! You two look soooo cute together!" she shrieked with joy. Deidara rolled his eyes. "God okaa-san, you sound like a yaoi fangirl." he complained. The elder blonde looked down at her son, then gasped and grabbed hold of his shoulders. "What happened to you?! Don't tell me it came from that gang thing you were telling me about!" asked the woman worriedly. Deidara sighed sadly.

"I can't lie to you."

"I should hope you don't! Now, how did that happen?"

"I fell and scraped up my face."

Deidara's mother crossed her arms. "Really? That's all?" she asked sternly. Deidara nodded. "I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up falling. It's only a few scratches. It'll heal rather quickly." he lied. The blonde woman relaxed her shoulders and smiled. "Well, if that's all that happened, I guess I can chill. So that fight didn't take place after all, huh?" Deidara smiled and answered, "Never even showed up!" Laughing, the azure eyed woman pulled Deidara into a hug.

"See," she said, "I told you fighting was never the answer!" Deidara laughed lightheartedly and returned the hug.

_Hahaha, that's what you think, okaa-san…that's what you think!_

* * *

**I guess I wasn't technically on hiatus…if I had said I was three weeks ago, then yeah I would've had been. Alright, the drama is finally over and Orochimaru, the true leader of Kimimaro's gang, is dead. I wonder how the high school will respond. Wait a damn minute…I do know how! But I ain't telling till the next and final chapter. This is the longest chapter recorded so far with 31 pages. A new record for any of my stories! I'm still thinking about the lemon but it may happen. Or may not, who knows. Probably will, though. Okay, please review and please vote in the poll on my homepage. It is extremely important that you do so that you can see your favorite yaoi pairing in my next story. For me, it's between NejiShika and NaruSasu. But another pairing is fine with me, just please vote. Until next week my readers, ja ne and review! **

**Oh! Before I forget.**

**(1) Akuro no Oka- A song by Dir en Grey. Great song, awesome video. And in his make-up, Kyo, the lead singer, is so hot!! **


	20. Final Chapter

* * *

…**Um, hi? Ok, I'm seriously sorry about not updating for…*checks calendar* about five months. I didn't know it has been that long until I got a review a couple of days ago telling me that I should update since I haven't since June. I was like, 'it hasn't been that long…has it?' So I checked and it has been quiet a while. I've **_**kinda **_**been busy with other things. You know projects, other stories, and my own laziness. But I'm updating now and I'm going to try and write a good lemon for this chapter. So, please read, enjoy this final chapter of Love Everlasting, and hopefully review! Oh, this is set a couple of days later…**

* * *

Deidara turned on his side and moaned quietly, his dream getting more and more interesting…

_Sasori hovered over Deidara, a mischievous grin on his face. The blonde stared up at the redhead with interest, wondering where they go from there. Akasuna leaned in, brushed his soft lips against Deidara's and whispered in said teen's ear, "What's the matter Dei-chan, you afraid?" The redhead teen then nibbled at the blonde's ear, a moan getting caught in Deidara's throat. Sasori blew lightly in his blue eyed lover's ear, smirking when Deidara shivered, and looked back up at the blonde, deep brown eyes staring into ocean blue eyes._

"_Sasori…" muttered Deidara, his eyes leaving the redhead's every so often to stare down at those supple, strawberry tasting lips. Sasori tilted Deidara's head ever so slightly and crashed his lips into the blonde's and demanded for entrance, which Deidara quickly gave. Both became enveloped in the other's taste, Sasori with mint and Deidara with strawberry. Sasori sucked on the blonde's lower lip, causing Deidara to moan into the kiss._

_After a minute or so, the two teens pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Sasori's lips traveled to the crook of Deidara's neck and sucked at the sensitive skin. Deidara whimpered at the feeling and angled his head in the opposite direction, giving Sasori more to work with. Sasori then bit down on the tanned skin and Deidara gasped in pain but also pleasure. The chocolate eyed teen kissed the now forming bruise forgivingly and traveled further down. Sasori breathed his hot breath over Deidara's naked chest, a gratifying chill running down the blonde's spine. The redhead took one of the pink nubs into his mouth and sucked on it, his hand teasing the other one and his eyes never leaving Deidara's._

_Deidara's breath hitched and a blush crept up on his cheeks. Sasori was teasing him and he knew it. The redhead going as slowly as he was did nothing for the blonde's hardened member. He needed to release and soon. Deidara got a grip on Sasori's red hair and pulled the teen up to stare him directly in the eyes. "Something wrong, Dei-chan?" Sasori cooed. Deidara's blush deepened but said in a soft whisper, "Stop teasing me. You know I hate when you do that." Sasori smirked and nodded as Deidara loosened his clutch on the redhead._

_Sasori's cold yet soft hands caressed Deidara's sides, his warm breath traveled down the blonde's abdomen. Sasori massaged Deidara's erection through the jean's material. The blue eyed teen moaned, the feeling coursing through him. The shorter of the two undid the top button of Deidara's jean, unzipped and pulled them, boxers and all, to the blonde's ankles, the blonde's hardened member showing. Deidara hissed at the cold air rushing over his hard-on. _

"_Deidara…" murmured Sasori._

"_Mmm…Sasori."_

_Deidara…_

"Deidara…Deidara, wake up!" ordered Sasori, nudging the blonde. Said blonde only moaned the redhead's name. Sasori blinked. Was Deidara dreaming about him? What was he dreaming? Sasori's face was stained with pink, thinking about all the possibilities.

Deidara moaned Sasori's name once more, dragging out the 'i'. The short teen groaned, he didn't have time for this. It was already seven twenty-five and school started at eight. Deidara's mother already left thinking that Deidara would have gotten up on his own…yeah right. Sasori arrived just as she was leaving and was allowed to wait for Deidara. After twenty minutes of waiting, the redhead decided to check up on the blonde, which led him to his predicament now. Sasori rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom across the hall.

Deidara moaned softly, turning once more. However, just as he did, water was thrown at the teen's face, causing the blonde to shoot up and cough hysterically. Deidara looked to his right where his eyes rested on Sasori, whom of which was holding a now empty bucket and smirking joyously.

"What the hell?!" commanded the blue eyed teen. Sasori placed the bucket down and glared at Deidara. "Hurry up and get ready." he simply answered. A blonde eyebrow rose slowly.

"Why?" Sasori rolled his eyes yet again, frown in place.

"Because it's seven thirty and school starts at eight, dumb ass." Deidara's eyes widen, looking at particularly nothing. "…Dei-?!" Sasori stopped abruptly as the blonde sped past him, looking like a blur as he did. The next thing the redhead knew, the bathroom door was being slammed shut. Lucky for Deidara, Sasori hadn't noticed his little 'problem'. It's amazing how after being kidnapped, seeing his sensei get killed and all…that he can have a dream like that. One would think that he'd be traumatized! Oh well, he didn't really have time to think about it. Right now, all he had to do was take care of his problem _**and**_ get ready for school…in less than five minutes. Great…

Within ten minutes, Deidara and Sasori were pretty much rushing to get to school. "Y'know, if you hadn't had overslept, we wouldn't be rushing like this." complained Sasori, who was walking much faster than the blonde. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Well, if you had tried harder to wake me up, maybe we wouldn't **be **rushing!" he countered. Sasori immediately stopped and turned sharply to Deidara.

"You know what!" started the redhead, glowering up at Deidara. Deidara crossed his arms and smirked down at Sasori.

"No, I don't know, Sasori. What is it?"

Sasori's eye twitched. "You're seriously-"

Just then, a black Chevy sped past them, then stopped and went in reverse to stop right beside the two bickering teens. A black window rolled down to reveal Kakuzu sitting in the passenger's seat, Hidan in the driver's seat. "Yo! You mother fuckers need a ride?" asked Hidan, turning down the blaring heavy metal rock. Sasori sighed, his anger fading. "When did you get your (1)…never mind. Yes, we would like a ride." he answered. Hidan smirked wickedly.

"Naw, first you have to say I kick major ass."

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Why would I say that? You know that's a lie." Hidan shook his head. "Fine, if you don't want a ride…" Sasori glared at the white haired teen. "Fine…you kick major ass, Hidan." grumbled the teen, loud enough for Hidan to hear. The lavender eyed teen nodded. "Okay, now you have to say Jashin is the ultimate god and that-"

"Hidan! Just give us a fuckin' ride, dammit!" demanded Sasori. Hidan stared hard at the redhead, then shrugged and ushered for them to get in.

Beside's the music blaring, the car ride was quiet. Deidara just didn't get it. How could they have killed a person…and not have a tiny bit of remorse for it? Sure, Sasori didn't kill Orochimaru, but he was going to. Also, he, Sasori and Hidan were there when Orochimaru was killed, by his own subordinate. How could they just feel nothing? Those thoughts kept running through the blonde's head even when they arrived at school. Deidara didn't even realize he was at school until he was nearly dropped onto the ground by Sasori.

"Sasori!" shouted the blue eyed teen, regaining his composure. The redhead shrugged. "Pay attention. If you had, you wouldn't have almost fallen." he answered. Deidara did a double take and glared at Sasori. "Wouldn't have almost fallen? I was nearly dropped!" Again, Sasori merely shrugged, meaning it was time to drop the subject. Deidara pouted and followed the others in.

Once in homeroom, Deidara said his 'good mornings' to everyone else in Akatsuki. They either said good morning as well or just nodded. Homeroom started shortly after, Jiraiya walking in instead of Orochimaru. The white haired sensei cleared his voice, catching the class's attention. "For reasons unbeknownst to me, Orochimaru isn't here. Not that I really care, but perhaps he skipping since it's the last day and all. Just stay in your seats, keep it down, and we won't have any problems." explained Jiraiya before taking a seat and pulling out one of his dirty novels.

The thought of Orochimaru being gone just wouldn't leave Deidara alone. He nearly felt bad because he knew why. The blonde was the cause of the pale sensei's death, more or less. Deidara laid his head on his desk and closed his eyes, the image of Orochimaru falling rigid with death replaying in his mind.

Sasori glanced over at Deidara with a concerned look. The blonde was acting kind of odd today. Well, he normally acts odd but he was acting odder than usual. The others had taken notice as well. Tobi tried to capture the blonde's attention. Didn't work. He tried again…didn't work, again. Hidan was getting pissed to the point that he grabbed Deidara and nearly cussed him out. Luckily, Pein stopped him with a simple glare. Hidan grabbing the blonde certainly got said blonde's attention, but shortly after they lost him once more.

The bell ending homeroom soon rang and everyone headed to their next class. Deidara got up and left silently, leaving the rest of Akatsuki baffled. Normally the blonde says something or yells a threat or something before leaving.

Deidara walked through the halls, eyes scanning through the crowds for a certain Kimimaro. Blue eyes suddenly landed on the green eyed teen he was looking for and casually headed towards said teen. The white haired teen was currently talking with some of the members from his crew. The blonde cleared his throat, turning the group's attention to him. "What tha fuck do you want?" demanded Tayuya, still pissed about what happened before. Deidara pointed to Kimimaro. "I want a word with him." The rest of the group looked at Kimimaro, who simply nodded and walked away with Deidara, leaving the group to wonder what the hell was going on.

The two teens walked a little distance outside until they reached at tree in the shade. Both remained standing silently. Kimimaro stared blankly at the blonde, who stared intently at him. After another minute or so of stillness, Deidara finally spoke up.

"So…did you tell them about what happened to Orochimaru?" he asked. Kimimaro shrugged. "They didn't bother to ask. Why? You worried that they'll start suspecting things?" Deidara looked down guiltily. Kimimaro smiled lightly. "Don't worry about it," started the white haired teen, "They'll never know. Also, if they begin to wonder, I'll simply tell thing some random thing. Like they'd actually go and investigate." The blue eyed teen nodded, but one more thing was on his mind. One more thing that he had to ask…to get an answer for. If he didn't, it might have haunted him the rest of his life.

Just as Kimimaro began to leave, Deidara grabbed the teen by the shoulder, forcing Kimimaro to look at him. "…How…how could you and Sasori so carelessly think about killing someone? Not to mention actually **kill**?" he finally asked. The jade eyed teen turned to fully stare at Deidara, his eyes calm but serious. "It's no different here than with any gangs in Iwa, Suna or any other place. When you seriously want something, you're determined to get what you want…no matter what the costs. Besides, 'a life for a live', I guess you could say."

Deidara blinked. "A life for a life? What are you talking about?" Kimimaro smirked. "Think about it, if you had truly died, Sasori would be out for Orochimaru. Since you were in danger of dying, it can be viewed one way or another as 'a life for a life'." Deidara stood immobile. He hadn't have thought of it that way. Sasori did look pretty crazy a few days back. If he was like that for a few scratches, imagine how he'd react to finding out Deidara was dead.

"Ill see you later Deidara. Enjoy your summer break." verbalized Kimimaro, bringing the blonde back to reality. Did the rest of Akatsuki feel the same way? Is this what they always did? It was about time Deidara asked and got some answers.

Time skip===

Sasori sat at the Akatsuki table (yes, they had their own table in case you forgot or didn't know) and kept worrying about Deidara. The blonde hasn't been acting himself lately and the redhead was concerned. At first he thought that Deidara was still pissed for waking him up late and almost making them late. However, he later dismissed the idea and thought it was of because him and the others trying to snap him out of it. Mainly Hidan nearly choking Deidara. The brown eyed teen sighed, his head in his hands. Hidan slid into his seat across from Sasori, box cutter in hand.

"Yo redhead, what's eatin' you?" asked the white haired teen, pushing box cutter to preferred height. Sasori didn't answer. "Ay, red! Ah, fuck it!" concluded Hidan. The rest of Akatsuki soon arrived, including Deidara. Sasori avoided Deidara's eyes, apprehensive about what he would see in them. The short teen sighed. _When did I become such a fuckin' girl, _he thought sadly.

Deidara was quiet, much like Sasori, making lunch very uncomfortable. Normally because of something Deidara said, Hidan would make a fuss and Kisame would give a smart remark, causing Hidan to try and pick a fight. Perhaps because it was the last day, everyone was just anxious to leave…everyone doubted that because then everyone would b loud and expressive.

"Something's on you mind." Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear. The blonde jumped nearly ten feet and clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath. Itachi simply stared at Deidara with slight amusement. "W…what are you talking about?" stammered the blue eyed teen. "Something's on your mind. If you keep things in like you are, they will only stress you more." inquired the red eyed teen. Deidara sighed…he was right. But then again, when wasn't he?

"Did Orochimaru being killed bother any of you?"

Everyone looked up at Deidara. "Not really," answered Pein for everyone, "Why? Did it bother you?" Deidara looked away momentarily. "A little. But it's not his actual death that bothered me," he paused for a minute, "it's why that does." Tobi tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean, Deidara-sempai?" he wondered. Deidara sighed again. "Did you plan to kill him for with an actual motive or did you just kill him to be killing him?"

The rest of Akatsuki stared slightly dumbfounded at Deidara. "Dammit blondie, our motive for killing him was just to kill him." responded Hidan. "Moreover, if we hadn't had done it, his subordinates or someone else might have. No one really liked him." added Sasori. "And," finalized Konan, "He had kidnapped you. We don't let that happen without some kind of payback."

Deidara nodded. "Since Iwa's gangs were much worse than most of the one's here, we thought you would've already seen something like that." Kisame proclaimed. "Like I said, the motive was what bothered me, not the actual killing." said Deidara. After that, it was fairly quiet…

"So…" started Tobi, trying to get someone to say something, "What is everyone doing for summer break?" Deidara's head shot up with a look of surprise on his face. "It's summer break?!" he questioned. Everyone nodded slowly. "But I just got here!" complained the blonde.

"You got here in October, right?" questioned Sasori.

Deidara nodded.

"October was seven months ago. It's June now"

"Dude…I so didn't know that." replied the blue eyed teen, laughing awkwardly. "…" was Akatsuki's retort. "…God, you're a dumb ass." sighed Hidan. "Don't you mean Jashin?" asked Kisame. The purple eyed teen slammed his fist onto the table. "Dammit, don't question my choice of words!" The blue haired teen shrugged his shoulders. "I just thought that, what with you being a heavy Jashin worshipper, you'd say something involving Jashin." Hidan shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'd never diss Jashin's good name like that. Seriously, only a bastard and true Jashin hater would pull that kind of bullshit."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Only you would do that, I'm guessing?"

"You wanna take this outside, shark bait?!"

"We ARE outside…baka."

"Oh…then show me what you got, mother fucker!" exclaimed Hidan. Kisame, as easily as possible, reached over the table and ruffled Hidan's hair. "Why bother? I've already kicked your ass once. You'd just get your ass kicked again."

Deidara couldn't help but smirk at Hidan's face. The white haired teen then turned sharply to the snickering teen. "And just what tha fuck is so goddamn funny?!" he shouted. Deidara merely shook his head. "Nothing, nothing."

The PA system suddenly came on and Tsunade's slurred yet powerful voice came through the speakers.

"Listen brats because if you don't I can hold you after the bell, keeping you from your early release. Now, don't get too drunk and stupid to not be able to come back to school come next school year. Don't leave anything in your lockers or in the halls and so help me, if I find another smoke bomb in this school I am going to keep the perpetrators from graduating! And don't think I won't because I have that kind of power! Other than that…enjoy your summers and you're free to go as of…now." The bell then rang, causing most of the students to cheer with pure joy. Akatsuki was fairly calm, excluding Tobi, who was bouncing in his seat with delight. Despite the other's calmness, everyone in that group were just as excited as the others. Except for maybe Itachi…but Itachi's Itachi, what do you expect?

"Finally this fuckin' school year's over!" yelled Hidan, fist pumped in the air while standing on the table. "For once I agree with the dumb ass over there." concurred Kisame. Hidan nodded knowingly. "You can't help but fuckin' agree cuz' for two months we're done with damn teachers, damn school, and damn idiots! Actually, I can't say that cuz' I'm still gonna be around your dumb ass." Kisame snickered at the white haired teen.

"Ok, what's so fuckin' funny now?"

"Nothing…it's just that you've got it the **other**way around." Hidan sighed. "Fuck ya'll! I'm going home and takin' a goddamn nap!" complained the white haired teen, stomping off campus.

"…Such a baby." claimed the blue haired teen. The lavender eyed teen quickly turned to face Kisame. "I heard that, damn you!" he screamed back before turning to leave once more.

Time Skip===

Deidara and Sasori quietly walked towards Sasori's home. Deidara was the acting like he did earlier...it really pissed Sasori off. "What's the matter with you? You've been quiet nearly all day." he questioned. Deidara looked at Sasori, eyes filled with bewilderment. "What are you talking about?" Sasori sighed. "You know damn well what I mean. Something's on your mind and I want to know what." Deidara looked forward. Should he lie to Sasori or just tell the truth?

Deidara turned back to Sasori, who was staring at him intently. "I..." started the blonde. A red eyebrow rose. "Yes?" he insisted. Deidara then tried to put on the saddest face he could. "I...I...I was just worried about you and I having to break up because of things that might happen in the summer. I don't want that to happen." the blonde whimpered, sniffling. Sasori's glare softened greatly. Of course, the brown eyed teen didn't buy it one bit, but why not let Deidara think he did?

Sasori sighed sadly, then smiled, or tried to, at the blonde teen. "You don't have to worry about that, Dei-chan. I wouldn't let anything happen to you or our relationship." Deidara sighed heavily. "Thank god! Now I can sleep all summer!" he said joyously. Sasori continued to smile and nodded. When Sasori wasn't looking, Deidara's smile faultered a little.

_Oh well, some things are left better unsaid...as long as he doesn't go killing someone again, I'm good._

* * *

**God, I was terrified! I was afraid of getting caught! I'm so serious! If someone were to fix my computer and find this website with me already signed in and they look at my stories...they could accuse us, mainly me, of pornography or something that I could get sued for! The little thing at the beginning isn't technically a lemon but something along the lines of that. So none of you go and flag me or report me or whatever. PLEASE DON'T! Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a sequel...but I'm not entirely sure though. Tell me what you think about the idea. Oh, and please review...Ja Ne! Thanks for reading through if you did!**


End file.
